Versos Brancos
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. SephxGen. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos  
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono  
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII  
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

* * *

.

**Versos brancos  
Versos que possuem métrica, mas não utilizam rimas.**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

Não havia arquivos similares na história da Shinra, mas Genesis e Angeal se juntaram a divisão como Soldiers 2ª classe.

O assunto não tardou a alcançar o ouvido dos soldados, incomodados de terem ao seu lado companheiros que não provaram seu valor. Quando os dois novatos se alinharam aos colegas comentários imediatamente se espalharam pela fileira.

O Capitão exigiu silêncio, também analisando os dois soldados. Angeal Hewley, 23, aparentava ser um bom lutador. Ele tinha um físico apropriado e a expressão centrada, olhos afiados que não lhe fitavam. Um claro sinal de respeito. O soldier tinha braços largos e carregava uma espada em suas costas, além da arma base da divisão. O moreno tratou-lhe por senhor e quanto ao seu motivo para se juntar à companhia, a resposta foi alta e clara.

"Pela honra de ser um Soldier."

O segundo elemento lhe preocupava. Genesis, 22, mantinha um olhar entediado em seu rosto. Suas feições eram muito gentis, além de um pequeno curativo que tinha em sua testa, piorando aquela primeira impressão frágil. O cabelo do Soldier era curto e repicado, castanho de brilhos avermelhados. Parecia mais novo do que realmente era e seu físico não inspirava confiança. Os olhos do rapaz eram azuis e fitaram o capitão sem nenhum respeito.

"Genesis Rhapsodos..." – O soldado não respondeu ao chamado.– "Ambos tiveram boas recomendações em seu treinamento." – O Capitão passou os olhos pelas anotações de mau comportamento na ficha do segundo rapaz. – "Por que se juntou aos Soldier?"

Toda a atenção estava voltada para Genesis, o mais novo Soldier na divisão. Naquela ocasião o diretor e o General estavam presentes, único motivo pelo qual o Capitão não repreendia aquele novato impertinente.

A resposta demorou um segundo ousado. Um suspiro partiu dos lábios do rapaz e Genesis olhou seus superiores um a um, pousando sua atenção na figura do general.

Fitando-o.

_Por que se juntou aos Soldier?_

"Para me tornar um herói como Sephiroth." – O novato cruzou seus olhos com os do herói prateado, como que esperando uma reação a sua fala. "Foi para isso que me juntei aos Soldiers."

O Capitão teve de calar os sussurros. A resposta do soldado havia sido alta e clara. Ele permanecia a encarar o general, o superior que não mostrou reação perceptível a sua ousadia. Aos poucos os sussurros foram contidos.

Ao lado do rapaz, Angeal fechou os seus olhos com um suspiro de resignada desaprovação.

x-x-x-x

Genesis suspirou ao sentar em sua mesa, sozinho e com um olhar desconfiado para a comida.

Não havia ração como no exército comum, ao menos isso fez o rapaz se animar um pouco mais com a sua condição. Ainda assim, o novo Soldier pegou pouco alimento e analisou cada mordida, ignorando olhares indiscretos.

Ele podia ouvir os sussurros, a resposta imediata a sua presença. Genesis estava absolutamente acostumado a eles e até admitia que a situação era extraordinária... Meados de Setembro, e nenhum Soldier era convocado fora de época. Nenhum Soldier entrava na companhia como 2ª classe. Era uma situação excepcional, mas o ruivo a fizera por merecer.

"_Ao menos as instalações são melhores do que no exército..."_ pensou o Soldier, olhando os horários de treinamento fixos nos murais. Uma lista interessante de missões voluntárias.

"Hey, Genesis."

Angeal aproximou-se, sentando-se a seu lado. Estranho vê-lo com o novo uniforme... Genesis analisou de cima a baixo o amigo de infância, abrindo um sorriso discreto e lhe puxando uma cadeira.

Este por sua vez analisou o casaco avermelhado, a armadura dos soldier por debaixo do sobretudo.

"O que você descobriu de novo?" – Perguntou Genesis.

"Nossos quartos, horários, fichas de alimentação e uniformes." - Angeal esperou a aprovação do amigo, recebendo em troca um mero menear de cabeça. – "E você, o que encontrou?"

Genesis estendeu o seu sorriso. "A biblioteca"

O soldado tirou um livro do meio de suas vestes, um volume grosso de poesia. Angeal o fitou em silêncio por um instante, rindo alto no momento seguinte. Parecia que com aquela risada o moreno liberava também um pouco do seu nervosismo. "_Algumas coisas nunca mudam." _Pensou. Genesis continuava distraído, comendo pouco e não se atendo ao que pensavam sobre ele. Extremamete calmo, mesmo naquela situação.

O mais novo olhou ao redor, tomando consciência dos olhares irritados. Tão indiscretos... Sua pergunta foi tomada de ironia.

"Acha que conseguiremos algum guia para nos mostrar as instalações?"

Angeal trancou o sorriso. Sua sobrancelha se ergueu levemente, como sempre fazia quando o assunto era a falta de noção do colega. Sua resposta foi inevitavelmente dura. "Genesis, você não devia ter dito aquilo ontem"

"Por que não? Eu não estava mentindo, você sabe muito bem disso."

"Você foi petulante!"

Genesis sorriu com a lembrança... os sussurros. Ele não se importava. Ignorou a bronca, prestando mais atenção em seu rolinho primavera. O rapaz evocou na memória a lembrança de Sephiroth. A resposta inexpressiva, inalterada do general.

"O que você achou do general? Ele me pareceu menos agressivo do que eu imaginava. Mais novo também."

"Ele não é mais velho do que nós."

"Não... Isso não é simplesmente _detestável_?"

Genesis bufou. Seus olhos brilharam com uma determinação perigosa e o rapaz afastou seu prato, ignorando o incômodo de Angeal com a quantidade de comida desperdiçada. O moreno sempre reclamava de suas atitudes... a única pessoa no mundo que sequer se importava com elas.

"Vamos!" – Genesis se levantou rapidamente. "Vamos encontrar algum lugar para treinar, Angeal. Eu ainda não me vinguei por você ter cortado meu rosto..."

O curativo havia sido retirado, mas a bochecha direita mantinha a leve escoriação. O ruivo apontou o indicador para a face do amigo, o meio-sorriso brilhando um desafio familiar.

"Foi muito baixo."

x-x-x-x

A discussão podia ser ouvida à distância.

Uma dezena de Soldier estava reunida na porta do centro de treinamento, muitas vozes se pronunciando ao mesmo tempo. Um rapaz loiro tentou se sobresair perguntando o que estava acontecendo, mas apenas recebeu uma resposta grosseira. O soldado que a proferiu engoliu em seco ao perceber que aquele loiro intrometido era na verdade o diretor Lazard.

Felizmente para ele o rapaz o ignorou. Mais importante era se aproximar do núcleo da discussão, seguido de perto por Sephiroth. Os dois superiores conversavam antes de se misturarem a situação, ou ao menos Lazard conversava e o Soldier permanecia irremediavelmente calado. Cabia ao loiro qualquer tipo de comunicação, mas o diretor sabia que tinha de manter os assuntos em dia com Sephiroth.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Lazard encarou os soldiers um a um até descobrir os dois novatos que ele procurava. Bem no centro da discussão.

"Genesis, Angeal. Que bom que os encontrei!" – Seu tom de voz foi amigável, como se tivesse se esquecido politicamente do imprevisto. - "Venham caminhar conosco. Se os senhores nos dão licença..."

Os dois se entreolharam e concordaram, ainda atraindo olhares irritados. Lazard queria saber o que aconteceu, mas não queria indispor os dois rapazes logo no primeiro dia. Disciplina cabia aos capitães, não a ele. O diretor tinha motivos suficientes para mantê-los por perto.

"Não liguem para isso. Logo se acostumarão com a rotina do centro, eu tenho certeza."

Angeal respondeu um "sim, senhor" padronizado e Genesis não disse nada. O grupo caminhou pelo centro de treinamentos externos. Seguiram as marcações no chão, usando uma trilha bastante usada para corrida, senão para punições. Durante o percurso Genesis por vezes observava o general com o canto dos olhos.

"Vocês foram muito bem recomendados pelos seus superiores... penso que a escolha de tê-los promovido para 2ª classe tenha sido correta depois das missões arriscadas que realizaram no exército. Ainda assim essa decisão é um pouco inusitada." Ambos concordaram "Estava comentando com Sephiroth agora mesmo como é raro, mesmo entre os Soldier, um soldado que realmente se destaque."

Os elogios não eram desmerecidos, mas constrangiam Angeal e ao menos aparentemente entediavam o ruivo. A tarde estava nublada e os quatro rapazes, imponentes a sua maneira, caminharam em silêncio quando cessaram os agrados do diretor.

O silêncio foi quebrado pela fala de Sephiroth, analisando Genesis brevemente.

"Soldiers têm de usar os seus devidos uniformes."

A voz do rapaz era grave, forte demais para um semblante andrógino. O ruivo olhou suas próprias vestes avermelhadas, então fitou o general nos olhos, sem compreender o quanto aquilo era raro.

"Você não usa o seu."

Ao seu lado Angeal engasgou e Lazard arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a ousadia do novato. Sephiroth, entretanto, não mostrava reações. Sua resposta foi tão séria quanto seu comentário.

"Eu sou um Soldier 1ª classe."

Genesis entreabriu os lábios para responder, então sorriu levemente. Seus olhos se abaixaram apenas para tornarem a encarar o general com um brilho determinado.

"Então... Quando eu for um 1ª classe eu poderei me vestir dessa forma?"

"Por que tem tanta certeza de que será um 1ª classe?"

O Soldier não respondeu. O rapaz apenas sorriu para o general, uma pontada de arrogância em seus lábios. Provavelmente espontânea. Sephiroth contraiu seu olhar naquela certeza, mas nada mais foi dito entre eles.

Lazard quebrou o silêncio com uma risada nervosa.

"Confiança é uma boa qualidade em um Soldier..." Seu tom não parecia concordar inteiramente com aquela afirmação. "Mas venham comigo vocês dois, precisamos discutir seu treinamento em particular."

x-x-x-x

Genesis empurrou o seu prato e suspirou.

A comida estava satisfatória, mas algo tirava o seu apetite... Provavelmente os 3 rapazes que cercavam sua mesa, gritando provocações que o ruivo não fazia questão de ouvir. Aquela situação se mantinha há quase 5 minutos e Genesis encarava os agressores como se procurasse alguma intenção por trás das palavras.

A porta do refeitório foi aberta. Seus olhos azuis, assim como tantos outros, observaram o rapaz que entrava, sempre procurando algo mais na figura do general.

Sephiroth caminhou, mas não precisou procurar lugar para sentar. Dois soldiers 3ª classe se levantaram e lhe fizeram uma continência, cedendo o lugar que o 1ª aceitou inexpressivo.

"Por que fizeram isso...?" - Genesis não podia deixar de reparar que os soldados não o olhavam nos olhos.

"Sephiroth é nosso general" - Disse um dos agressores que cercavam sua mesa.

"Não pense que um novato como você está à altura dele."

Genesis suspirou. Os soldiers não eram muito mais velhos do que ele e o ruivo os encarou com um olhar cansado. Ergueu-se e caminhou para fora do refeitório, sendo imediatamente seguido pelos três rapazes. Bem pouco discretos, na verdade.

Sephiroth observou a movimentação com o canto dos olhos. No dia anterior ele havia entreouvido uma conversa de seus superiores, comentando que o ruivo era insubordinado. Infelizmente para o general, Lazard o pedira apenas algumas horas mais cedo, para que ele ficasse de olho naquele Soldier impertinente.

O General não se sentia satisfeito com aquelas pequenas tarefas, mas também estava curioso. Vislumbrou um treino dos 2ª classe e então compreendeu o sorrisinho orgulhoso de Genesis. Ele e Angeal eram extremamente talentosos, rápidos e certeiros nos golpes. Estes se tornavam ainda mais impressionantes quando eram trocados entre eles, dando a entender que estavam bastante acostumados a praticar juntos.

Na realidade Sephiroth _detestava_ aquelas ordens pequenas, mas admitia que estava um pouco curioso.

Acabou ignorando os três rapazes que seguira Genesis, priorizando a sua comida. A ordem de Lazard podia esperar que ele terminasse o seu café da manhã.

Quinze minutos depois o General caminhava pelo centro. Seus caminhos eram quase sempre alternativos, fugindo de aglomerações populares. Sephiroth não se sentia confortável em cruzar o caminho dos soldados, tampouco estes conseguiam ignorar sua presença. Estava atravessando a parte de trás do refeitório quando entreouviu algumas vozes. Os três agressores continuavam a cercar Genesis, Soldier que parecia entediado com aqueles insultos, sem conseguir segurar um bocejo.

"Cansado, Soldado?" – Alfinetou um dos rapazes que o cercava.

Genesis sorriu, respondendo em baixo tom._ "Apenas pessoas tolas são geniais no café da manhã._"

Os olhos do agressor se comprimiram com o tom irônico. "Você está me chamando de idiota?"

"As palavras são de Oscar Wilde, mas sinceramente..? Creio que ele daria tanta atenção às suas palavras quanto eu estou dando no momento....."

Um sorriso maldoso por trás da retórica. O agressor não foi tão letrado e tentou alcançar o pescoço do ruivo, mas esse se esquivou com grande velocidade. Um ódio inesperado luminou o seu rosto, prestes a revidar apesar da aparente sonolência.

"Genesis Rhapsodos."

O chamado firme parou os quatro soldados. Os três agressores engoliram em seco, mas Genesis apenas fitou o General. Levemente frustrado por não ter conseguido acertar as contas. Nada surpreso pelo rapaz lembrar o seu nome.

"Lazard tem uma mensagem para você. Venha comigo."

Os três engoliram em seco, bateram uma continência para o General, sendo imediatamente ignorados. Genesis umedeceu os lábios e acompanhou-o, concordando com um menear de cabeça.

Os passos foram rápidos, o ruivo fez questão de estar longe do alcance dos soldados para então falar.

"Mensagem de Lazard? Uma maneira de facilitar que vigie os dois novatos, talvez?"

Sephiroth ignorou a impertinência. Não que estivesse acostumado a ela. Na realidade, o General nunca conheceu ninguem que ousasse falar com ele daquela forma. A falta de surpresa era apenas um reflexo de sua personalidade. Isso aquele soldado ruivo nunca conseguiria desafiar.

"Tao cedo e já está tendo problemas?"

Genesis riu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e encarando um ponto no chão. "Nada que não seja previsível."

Previsível... o general se perguntava. Passou-lhe as ordens de Lazard e dispensou o rapaz, analisando o uniforme dos segunda classe que ele vestia. O sobretudo vermelho parecia combinar melhor com aquele rapaz, mas Sephiroth esperaria para ver.

Genesis se virou para partir, então parou. Voltou-se para o General com palavras lentas, talvez premeditadas. Ainda assim falava com clareza.

"Eles o respeitam, mas parecem temê-lo." – Sephiroth não reagiu. – "Os outros, eu digo. Julgam uma heresia o fato de eu lhe dirigir a palavra."

Não houve resposta, apenas um silêncio tenso. Genesis sorriu, como se adorasse aquele tipo de reação e Sephiroth apenas aguardou. Fitou o ruivo e esperou o comprimento ironicamente militar, a partida lenta do rapaz.

Sephiroth reconhecia a verdade na sentença, detestava aquela reação automática a sua presença. O segunda-classe parecia diferente, mas nunca faria o General se surpreender. Isso Sephiroth prometeu a si mesmo enquanto o via partir.

x-x-x-x

Não demorou muito para que Genesis ficasse conhecido na divisão.

O motivo, porém, era suspeito. Sephiroth já havia vislumbrado um verso ou dois, mas de nenhum ângulo aquele passatempo parecia sensato. Era comentário geral na sala dos comandantes. O passatempo do ruivo, tão inadequado para um soldado.

Loveless era uma poesia famosa na cidade, principalmente pelas constantes apresentações de teatro. Um hobby do Soldier, assim parecia, sem medo de recitar os versos abertamente, ignorando zombarias.

A situação de Genesis era delicada, uma figura inquieta. Logo nos primeiros meses o rapaz atraiu uma atenção negativa, insensível a ela. Suas respostas constrangiam os soldados e Angeal era o único com o qual ele conversava.

"Pare com isso, Genesis!" – Angeal suspirou, fincando a arma no chão depois do treinamento. Os dois se encontravam em um salão virtual e o rapaz deixou o corpo escorrer pela parede. O moreno arfava levemente pelo treino e uma gota de suor escorria de sua testa.

"Por quê?" – Replicou o ruivo, arfando um pouco mais do que o moreno, porém ainda de pé. – "São missões opcionais, não são?"

"Você não pode se alistar em todas elas... Por que se esforçar desse jeito?"

O ruivo deu os ombros e sentou-se ao lado do moreno. Ainda sentia seu corpo palpitar com o esforço físico, uma sensação que lhe agradava, apesar das gotas de suor. Sorriu para o amigo, reconhecendo a sobrancelha arqueada, insatisfeita com seu comportamento. Genesis apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Não se preocupe... E de qualquer forma, não é como se você não soubesse o motivo." Angeal balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Nós estamos nisso juntos, não?"

O soldado encarou o ruivo apoiado em seu braço. Genesis havia ficado ausente numa missão de 3 dias. Na manhã seguinte os dois partiriam para Wutai e o rapaz ainda o havia convencido a treinar um pouco. Angeal suspirou.

"É claro que sim. Mas não seja tolo, Genesis... vai acabar se matando desse jeito..."- Olhou para o amigo com o canto dos olhos, havia olheiras fundas embaixo dos olhos azuis. "Você sequer dormiu?"

O ruivo sorriu, se apoiando ainda mais no amigo de infância.

"Não." – O olhar de Angeal tornou-se irritado e Genesis sorriu. – "Por isso que eu preciso de você lá... pra impedir que eu durma em cima do Capitão. Todas aquelas ordens tediosas..."

Angeal encarou o rapaz com o canto dos olhos, uma proximidade que sempre fazia o mais velho comprimir os ombros, por um motivo ou dois. O rapaz detestava a própria tensão, assim como detestava a falta de cuidado do outro rapaz. Queria negar. Sabia que era o único que falava com o rapaz, o único que o acordaria. Talvez se ele negasse, se o acusasse, talvez assim Genesis passasse a tomar mais cuidado com as suas ações.

Encarou a expressão do rapaz. O ruivo havia fechado os olhos por um instante, então abriu-os para fitar o chão. Talvez fosse o certo a se fazer, porém era sempre difícil contradizer Genesis.

"Você nunca aprende..." – Angeal suspirava, assim como fazia todas as vezes que o amigo estava tão perto. – "Certo... mas tente dormir um pouco da próxima vez."

Genesis concordou, satisfeito como sempre.

x-x-x-x

Não houve mais treinamentos naquela tarde.

O dia se desenrolou com assuntos leves, um banho demorado para Genesis. O rapaz deixou a água quente cair por suas costas, mentalizando aquele contato. Em Wutai não haveria conforto. Não haveria água quente, tampouco limpa. Não haveria o precioso silêncio que as gotas d'água traziam. Haveria luta, o que para Genesis sempre queria dizer alguns momentos de êxtase, seguido de um inevitável e longo desconforto. Rações, soldados feridos, acordos políticos e a longa volta para casa.

Um mal necessário.

Enquanto vestia o uniforme o rapaz analisava o brasão que ele tanto tentou alcançar. Era tão errado querer mais? Ao menos suas aspirações eram claras...

O ruivo conseguiu dormir por algumas horas, mas estava bem acordado na hora da janta. Assim que chegou ao refeitório, porém, viu que as portas haviam acabado de se fechar. Genesis suspirou. Ele não estava com fome de qualquer forma... e Angeal nunca saberia. O rapaz resolveu caminhar um pouco pelas instalações, antes se infiltrando na cozinha do lugar. Roubou uma maçã, fruta que lembrava bastante a de sua cidade.

Já era bem tarde quando retornou para o pátio. Um horário proibido, mas o soldado não se importou. Estava pensando em tudo o que alcançou desde Banora, sentindo raiva do garotinho doente que ele foi, tanta raiva contida dos pais. As lembranças o queimavam; tardes tediosas na fazenda, livros, os comentários dos moradores. "_Peões ignorantes.."._ Pensou cercado dememórias inadequadas.

Fechou os olhos, contendo aquela cadeia de pensamentos. Quando abriu, prestou um pouco de atenção do cenário particular que estava. Genesis gostou muito do que viu.

Estava parado em uma ponte de estilo oriental, muito parecida com a de sua casa. Um lago com peixes e um jardim zen que combinava muito pouco com o clima competitivo da Shinra.

Genesis sorriu, observando a imagem, apenas inspirando aquela paz. Era errado desejar mais? Decidiu que não. Querer ser o melhor o levara até alí... aonde mais aquela ambição o levaria?

"O toque de recolher já foi soado."

Uma voz o atraiu de seus pensamentos. Genesis detestava aquele tipo de interrupção, geralmente ofensivo quando era desperto daquela maneira. Assim que reconheceu quem lhe falara, porém, conteve as palavras.

"Você deveria voltar para seu dormitório."

Genesis pensou que deveria fazer um comprimento militar. Ainda assim não o fez. Passou os olhos pelas feições do general e continuou, como se ela não o fizesse ter algumas memórias ardidas. Apoiou-se na ponte. "Eu perdi o horário."

Os olhos azuis do rapaz miravam o lago. Sephiroth se perguntou como poderiam ser azuis se receberam a ação do Mako... Ainda assim o general cruzou a ponte com a pretensão de partir. Ultrapassou o rapaz com passos largos, sem punir a desobediência do 2ª classe.

"Você acredita em religião?"

A pergunta lhe parou. O general não responderia a chamados, mas a pergunta o fez olhar para trás. Para os olhos azuis que lhe encaravam de soslaio.

"Não."

"Eu tive de ler a bíblia quando era menor... uma imposição dos meus pais. O melhor livro é o primeiro, o que é meio ridículo de ser dito já que é dele que vem o meu nome." Genesis sorriu para a noite, sem encarar o general. "Todas aquelas punições horríveis... em troca de um desejo tão simples."

O rapaz ergueu a fruta, girando a maçã em suas mãos.

"O fruto proibido do conhecimento..." - Ele suspirou, então deu uma pequena mordida. "A religião tem o papel de cegar as pessoas para ele, assim como a mediocridade." Genesis fechou os olhos, o tom levemente malicioso. "Não que eu seja exatamente um rapaz católico..."

Sephiroth não disse nada, apesar da pergunta entalar em sua garganta. O rapaz queria perguntar o porquê daquele discurso, mas apenas observou. O silêncio não constrangeu o soldado como parecia constranger a todos os outros.

O ruivo se aproximou alguns passos do general. "Desde criança o meu sonho era estar aqui dentro, superar o grande herói Sephiroth..."

O sorriso do rapaz foi provocativo, como se esperasse uma punição pelas palavras. Apertou, porém, a fruta em suas mãos, suspirando novamente.

"Tanta burocracia inútil..."

"Você não deveria falar sobre sonhos." – Genesis encarou a resposta de Sephiroth. – "Nem para mim nem para ninguém. Também não deveria citar o meu nome."

"E por que não?"

Um olhar direto. Apenas em uma luta o general recebia aquele tipo de olhar, e ainda assim de poucos soldados. A ousadia fez uma sombra de sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. Discreta demais para o Soldier notá-la.

"Você não deveria ser tão arrogante... se quer ser um herói."

Genesis abriu os lábios para responder, mas não encontrou argumentos. Preferiu suspirar e encarar novamente o lago. Recitou, por fim, com suas palavras calmas e límpidas.

"_There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the goddess."_ O azul o fitava. Genesis umedeceu os lábios antes do próximo verso, saboreando cada sílaba. _"Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nota da autora: Fic longa do Genesis, enfim. Já imaginei e reimaginei essas cenas tantas vezes... eu simplesmente adoro o Genesis! Uma bichinha magnífica! Ainda que faça eu me envergonhar toda vez que ouço Gackt... é fangirlism demais com alguém que dá nome pro próprio pênis...(Não que eu ligue exatamente). (E não que o Genesis dê um nome pro seu pênis).**

**Não o meu, pelo menos xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos  
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono  
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII  
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

* * *

.

**Versos brancos  
Versos que possuem métrica, mas não utilizam rimas.**

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"Silêncio."

Sephiroth detestava fazer aquele papel, mas a resposta sempre era imediata. Nenhum soldado ousou continuar falando. Os sussurros morreram rapidamente e o primeira classe encarou os envolvidos na discussão.

A missão de Wutai precisava começar. Ficou a cargo do general agrupar as unidades, embarcá-las e seguir caminho até a capital. O Soldier conferia uma lista de convocados e seu dedo longo apontou o nome que desencadeou toda aquela discussão.

"Wedge Smith. Onde está?"

Fez-se um silêncio tenso e olhares furiosos recaíram sob Genesis. O ruivo permanecia silencioso, apenas escutando as zombarias dirigidas a ele.

"O novato quebrou ele, essa bichinha." Outras vozes concordaram com o soldado, tratando-o por nomes menos dignos. Genesis apenas encarou o moreno que falou; o soldado forte, já com a mão no punho da espada.

Sephiroth se arrependeu de perguntar. Fechou os olhos por um instante, amaldiçoando Lazard por ter lhe inflingido aquela ordem. Ainda assim a pergunta era um mal necessário. A resposta lhe vinha em pedaços... insultos... boatos dirigidos ou ruivo. Aparentemente um dos 2ª classe fora muito longe com as brincadeiras, motivo pelo qual ele agora estava na enfermaria.

"Boatos e insultos nunca me fariam machucar um colega de divisão."

As vozes se calaram quando Genesis falou, calmamente, apesar dos olhares dirigidos a ele. O rapaz umedeceu os lábios e suspirou. O olhar que manteve, porém, preencheu-se de um orgulho perigoso, brilho desconhecido pelo General até então.

"Eu apenas não gosto de pessoas que tentam tomar á força o que não lhes pertence."

O olhar percorreu os outros soldados, como que desafiando mais uma zombaria. O pedido foi prontamente obedecido, fazendo a fila de 2ª classes se agitar. _Bicha, emo, viadinho _e outros nomes que Sephiroth não distinguia. O General demandou silêncio mais uma vez. Nunca em todos os seus anos como Soldier foi necessário uma segunda ordem... Genesis tinha uma habilidade rara de tornar sua presença conhecida, agitando o ânimo dos soldados.

Por um motivo ou por outro.

Mesmo durante a missão os sussurros continuaram, insultos dirigidos ao ruivo que permanecia militarmente calado. Sephiroth não puniu a agressão, mas não compreendia por que o rapaz se recusava a negar àqueles boatos. Não compreendia o sorriso irônico que mantinha no rosto quando pensava que não estavam olhando.

O General temeu que poesia fosse somente o começo.

x-x-x-x

Não parecia inteligente, nem um pouco.

Genesis era forte, mas provocações constantes não o levariam a lugar nenhum na divisão. A inimizade dos colegas se mostrava mais clara no treinamento, e até mesmo Angeal pagava por aquelas atitudes. O moreno era abertamente aceito pelos companheiros, tanto pela clareza com que efetuava suas ordens quanto pela compleição física. Muitos o admiravam.

Já Genesis tinha uma aparência gentil, um gosto público por uma épica poesia romântica e roupas chamativas. O rapaz era insubordinado e sempre fazia questão de exibir seu talento, irritando os companheiros com bocejos e ordens cumpridas com perfeição. Além disso, não houve nenhum boato que Genesis negou, sequer respondeu, sobre sua preferência sexual.

Ainda assim coisas inesperadas aconteciam na Shinra. Sephiroth e Lazard vistoriavam as divisões quando uma piada inapropriada partiu da divisão dos 3ª classes. Ela envolvia poesia. E flores. A brincadeira, porém, foi respondido com veemência.

"Cale a boca, novato! Antes que eu resolva ir até aí calá-la!" Seria até esperado, não fosse o soldado da qual aquele comentário partiu. O General fitou por um momento aquele moreno. O mesmo soldado que um dia cercou a mesa do ruivo, o primeiro a trazer palavras sujas às provocações. O moreno tinha quase 2 metros e inúmeras cicatrizes, ameaçava ensinar boas maneiras ao terceira classe que ofendeu seu companheiro.

Sephiroth depois perguntou a Lazard o motivo daquela mudança.

"Me foi reportado que na última missão Genesis salvou a vida de um grupo de soldados." Lazard não ergueu os olhos de seu relatório, o óculos fino quase escorregando para a ponta do nariz. "Esse homem estava entre eles... aparentemente Rhapsodos desobedeceu às ordens e segurou sozinho os inimigos até conseguirem tirá-los da linha de fogo." O diretor ergueu seus orbes azuis e sorriu. – "É claro que isso não consta no relatório oficial. Genesis desobedeceu as ordens, afinal, mas a Shinra precisa de ações corajosas nesses momentos delicados."

Sephiroth concordou. A guerra de Wutai continuava intensa, até mesmo o alimento havia diminuído no quartel, uma ração máxima instituída. Mais tarde naquele dia o General desviou o olhar de sua comida, vislumbrando um grupo de terceira classe que conversava com o ruivo, apertando sua mão em agradecimento.

E o mesmo sorriso em seus lábios.

Previsível... e Sephiroth se perguntava.

x-x-x-x

A notícia se espalhou com rapidez.

Ainda assim, ela não foi facilmente aceita nas outras divisões. Muitos desacreditavam dos méritos de um ruivo afeminado, desafiando o rapaz a provar aquela proeza na sala de treinamento. Desafios tornaram-se comuns e Genesis nunca negou a nenhum deles, sempre estendendo a mão para o adversário se levantar ao final da luta.

Inesperadamente sua postura exagerada e poética passou a ser respeitada. Eram momentos tensos e no campo de batalha até mesmo o soldado mais grosseiro enxergava alguma profundidade nos versos calmos do ruivo. Genesis e Angeal rapidamente ficaram conhecidos por nunca se ferirem nas missões, além de trabalharem com excelência quando enviados juntos.

Os dias estavam perigosos na Shinra, muitas batalhas ganhas facilmente no telejornal, mas ao custo de muitas vidas reais. O heroísmo gratuito e poético de Genesis se tornava respeitável quando antes era apenas estúpido. Angeal também era visto como uma referência. Sempre tímido, o moreno começava a se acostumar com a atenção, liderando um grupo maior de missões.

Aquela situação apenas se firmou em uma madrugada de Setembro. Um grande contingente de soldados acampava ao Norte de Wutai, cercando uma divisão de inimigos aparentemente importantes para a Shinra.

A armadilha foi primeiro percebida por um grupo de reconhecimento, e dos 15 soldados enviados apenas 2 retornaram com vida. Os dois completamente cobertos de sangue e com a posição exata do grupo rebelde.

Sem nenhum ferimento.

A promoção não foi contestada, pelo contrário. Muitos aplaudiram a imagem dos soldados cobertos de sangue, mas nenhum dos dois sorriu. Genesis aceitou a medalha discretamente e Angeal apenas se pronunciou para calar as zombarias, afirmando que os soldados de Wutai haviam lutado com bravura.

Não foi um dia de festas dentro da Shinra. Sephiroth apenas ouviu relatos da condecoração, boatos mal contados. Ao avistar Genesis, porém, ele não se surpreendeu. O sobretudo vermelho tremulava sobre a nova armadura.

O General esperava alguma provocação, mas essa não existiu. Quando o Soldier cruzou o olhar com o dele não havia sorrisos vitoriosos, apenas uma distância inquieta.

Lazard o procurou com as fitas e o relatório de Angeal, justificando sua escolha de promovê-los sem o consentimento do General. O diretor era um rapaz político e Sephiroth legitimamente não se importava, mas escutou as gravações e leu sobre todas as mortes daquela tarde cinzenta. Lazard sorriu desculposo.

"Parece que terá companheiros agora... espero que isso não te aborreça."

Sephiroth observou. Durante toda aquela tarde o rapaz não contestou, mais silencioso que de costume. Tampouco o general se surpreendeu. Ao cair da noite o mais novo primeira classe desrespeitou o toque de recolher. Genesis saltou um muro desprotegido da Shinra, partindo para a cidade sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

Sephiroth quase se surpreendeu de que o seguisse. Quase.

Era esperado que Genesis se divertisse naquela noite. O General pensou, ironicamente, que o ruivo não precisa ter partido daquela meneira. Poderia sair para procurar um bar, um bordel ou qualquer outra diversão aleatória. Ele havia atingido o topo e todos o tratariam como senhor agora. (Todos além dele e de um punhado de superiores). Sephiroth não estranharia que o rapaz buscasse essas recompensas e retornaria para o quartel se este fosse realmente o intuito do soldado.

A postura de Genesis, porém, foi curiosa.

O rapaz comprou uma garrafa de saquê caro, bebendo-a só. Sephiroth pensou que o destino do Soldier fosse uma das encenações de Loveless, e preparou-se para partir. Genesis, porém, quase o surpreendeu.

O ruivo se afastou da grande praça, deixou os bairros luminosos, segurando sua garrafa pelo gargalo. A boa marca da bebida e a armadura de Soldier se destacavam em sua figura, principalmente naqueles bairros perigosos. Genesis seguia caminhos escuros e suspeitos, caminhando lentamente, como se procurasse por confusão.

Sephiroth desconhecia aqueles locais, visitando-os apenas a mando da Shinra. A noite o impedia de ser reconhecido e ele caminhou em absoluta discrição.

O mais curioso daquela noite, talvez, foi o fato de nada ter realmente acontecido. Nenhuma confusão, nenhum alívio rápido. Nenhuma prostituta (ou prostituto, considerando os boatos), nenhuma interação. Apenas a caminhada silenciosa, a expressão séria, talvez cabisbaixa pelo álcool.

Uma comemoração solitária, muito diferente da ousadia luminosa que ele esperava do ruivo.

x-x-x-x

O General retornou antes, sem sono naquela madrugada.

Foi recebido com um comprimento tímido e caminhou diretamente para a biblioteca. Aquele espaço o agradava, ainda que o soldado não fosse um grande amante da leitura. Era o silêncio que o atraía. O tremular das chamas no inverno. O riscar das canetas no papel. Detalhes que ninguém jamais suspeitaria serem tão importantes para o grande General da Shinra.

Estava sozinho nas instalações quando a porta se abriu.

Sephiroth quase se surpreender ao ver Genesis. Quase se surpreendeu com o momento ousado de silêncio, semi-indignado antes das palavras secas.

"Por que você me seguiu?"

A pergunta trazia uma dúvida ríspida. O azul estava sério em seu rosto e Sephiroth o manteve, sem respostas por um longo momento. O General nunca o vira naquele estado antes, tentando manter as palavras calmas, mas falhando.

"O grande General... O herói preateado da Shinra... Você sequer conhece metade dos apelidos que dão a você?" – O ruivo balançou a cabeça, suspirando raivosamente. – "Todos o tratam como um líder... Um herói... como é ter todos abaixando os olhos quando você entra no recinto?"

Sephiroth não compreendeu o motivo daquela revolta. Não que as ações de Genesis fizessem um mínimo sentido para ele, sempre contraditórias e falhas...

Genesis virou-se com violência, partindo com passos largos. Sephiroth não diria nada. Algo, porém, manteve o ruivo à porta. Seus passos foram interrompidos bruscamente e o mais velho viu os dedos enluvados que apertaram o batente, tremendo de raiva. O General podia ouvir a sua respiração agitada, brigando em seu peito.

Então o olhar. O azul encarando suas feições com a expressão dolorida, culpada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

"O que foi?" – Provocou Sephiroth. – "Você não estava partindo?"

"Eu não quero ser mais um dos idiotas que o admiram."

A voz baixa e grave, muito diferente da declamação exibicionista de Loveless. Um tom arrependido e raivoso, irritado consigo mesmo.

"Eu nunca desejei a admiração de ninguém."

Então Genesis sorriu. Havia uma malícia mais perigosa naquela expressão, mais pertinente ao rapaz do que aquela máscara de herói benevolente.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess we seek it thus, and take it to the sky."_ – Passos largos o trouxeram para mais perto.– _"Ripples form on the water's surface and the wandering soul knows no rest."_

Sephiroth estava sentado, mas o ruivo inclinou seu rosto até que sua declamação se chocasse com a impassibilidade do General.

"Então... por que você me seguiu?"

Uma malícia mais verdadeira. Sua voz lenta e sensual, encarando o rapaz com um desafio diferente. Este não se afastou nem um centímetro do olhar perigoso do Soldier. A pergunta estava feita, mantida a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Na realidade, Sephiroth já sabia a resposta. Descobriu-a assim que viu o ruivo escancarar a porta, frustrado com seu silêncio.

_Por que você me seguiu?_

"Porque você se deixou seguir."

Sephiroth pôde ver sua expressão tornar-se ofendida. A boca de Genesis se crispou, um olhar contrariado. Os lábios queriam responder àquele verde tão seguro de si, tão absolutamente inexpressivo, mas não houve argumentos.

Genesis sentiu uma revolta impossível de ser colocada em palavras, o inflamando com a força necessária para destruír o ídolo de sua infância e os sonhos de grandeza. Seu corpo foi tomado daquele impulso de dar às costas a tudo que já lhe custou uma noite de sono. Ao rapaz perfeito e ao desejo sobrehumano de superá-lo.

Suas ações, porém, contradisseram àquele ímpeto por completo.

O Soldier tornou a inclinar-se na direção do General, vencendo os centímetros com sua usual agilidade. O ruivo puxou o ombro contra si e forçou um beijo sobre os lábios de Sephiroth.

Foi um encontro violento. As línguas se esbarraram naquele contato forçado, um beijo breve antes que o ruivo afastasse o rosto. Ou ao menos tentasse. Tudo foi muito rápido. Da velocidade de um Soldier 1ª classe. O general se levantou e atacou os lábios de Genesis, suas mãos empurraram o rapaz pela biblioteca, pressionando o corpo magro do ruivo numa das estantes.

Sephiroth ainda podia sentir o saquê diluído em sua saliva.

Genesis soltou o ar com aquela brusquidão, uma brecha para que o rapaz investisse contra sua boca, dominando um beijo que ele também queria há bastante tempo.

O General não se surpreendeu. O gosto do soldado era tão interessante quanto Genesis sugeria com suas ações. A pele em contato da sua era quente e macia, muito pouco submissa no contato dos corpos, explorando o corpo do General assim como sua língua fazia em seu beijo. Um contato longo, como se até naquele momento o ruivo estivesse tentando superá-lo, roubar o seu ar da mesma maneira que o rapaz roubava o dele.

Genesis nunca admitiria quantos _anos_ ele esperou por aquele beijo.

Este não o decepcionava. A imaginação do ruivo apenas havia falhado em calcular os fios de cabelo prateado se pondo no meio. Genesis pôde finalmente sentir as mechas prateadas, tirando-as do caminho, depois puxando a nuca do rapaz apressadamente. O General pressionou o joelho no meio de suas pernas, achando uma brecha na camiseta negra que o rapaz usava.

Beijos famintos. As mãos ousavam mais, se prendendo na estante. Sephiroth pressionou novamente o corpo de Genesis, um baque violento. O movimento fez um dos livros cair no chão, um barulho alto junto do gemido discreto do ruivo. Um gemido que fez um calafrio excitado percorrer o corpo do General. Pareceu a ele que apenas naquele momento tomava conhecimento da saliva em seus lábios, da pressão dos dedos em seu tronco, braços e costas. Uma compreensão curiosa, como se até aquele momento ele estivesse se vendo de fora e só então passara a habitar aquele corpo que sentia um calor pulsante se espalhar. Um palpitar muito promissor vindo de sua virilha.

Sephiroth compreendeu que estava prestes a fazer algo muito inadequado para uma biblioteca.

Forçou a si mesmo a se afastar, dando as costas ao soldado.

"Este é um local público." – Disse, enfim.

Genesis não escondeu sua surpresa. Havia algo em seu olhar, queimando com as palavras e com a distância de Sephiroth. Um brilho rancoroso. Perigosamente excitado.

"E se alguém entrasse...? Isso seria péssimo para sua reputação, eu imagino."

Uma fala raivosa. Genesis arrumou a própria roupa, a gola amassada do sobretudo. Suas mãos tremiam de fúria e excitação. Sephiroth, porém, abriu a porta e fitou o ruivo com o canto dos olhos.

"Venha."

x-x-x-x

"Então aqui é o quarto do grande Soldier Sephiroth?"

Genesis caminhou a passos largos pelo ambiente. "Tem o dobro do meu."

O General não respondeu. O quarto era de um tamanho considerável, uma suíte com uma grande cama de casal. O espaço, porém, era impessoal. Nenhum objeto característico, todos organizados com perfeição militar.

"Frigobar... computador..." Genesis passou o dedo pelos cantos do notebook. "A Shinra toma conta dos seus primeira classe, eu vejo."

Um sorriso irônico. Sephiroth respondeu a provocação de maneira inesperada, talvez. O General agarrou a gola do sobretudo vermelho e puxou em sua direção, unindo cada centímetro de seus corpos enquanto assaltava os lábios do soldado.

Uma maneira muito eficaz de calar as provocações de Genesis.

O ruivo não percebeu o quanto haviam se deslocado. Não até suas costas serem forçadas para o colchão. Os toques de Sephiroth eram impositivos, buscando brechas em suas roupas, muito pouco espaço para oxigênio ou palavras.

Genesis tirou primeiro o sobretudo de Sephiroth, descendo os lábios para o pescoço do General. Um toque úmido e provocante. Seu casaco não tardou a cair no chão, couro sobre couro aos pés de sua cama. Já as armaduras eram mais complicadas. O ruivo tentava abrir a trava, brigando com os cintos de seu tronco. Os adereços de ambos eram parecidos, mas a ação se dificultava quando os toques se tornaram mais baixos e provocativos.

Sephiroth lidou com a situação. Virou o ombro do rapaz, mantendo-o de costas para si. Foi mais fácil tirar a armadura e os cintos, assim como foi extremamente excitante abraçar o ruivo por trás. Suas mãos exploraram o corpo do rapaz, sentindo um calor que quase o surpreendia. Sephiroth descia o toque por sua calça, sentindo as coxas e a ereção do rapaz, apenas então brigando com o cinto do soldado.

Genesis fez o mesmo. Sua respiração estava agitada pelo que os lábios do General estavam fazendo em seu pescoço, sugando enquanto esfregava sua ereção por cima da calça. Jogou o pescoço para trás, permissivamente.

"Você usa roupas difíceis de tirar." Disse Sephiroth, provocando um arrepio em sua nuca.

"Eu?" Perguntou Genesis, ainda no terceiro cinto.

O general conseguiu se livrar de um deles, puxando a calça de couro do soldado com brusquidão. Um segundo cinto a segurou no lugar, o que o fez comprimir os olhos verdes. Genesis foi mais habilidoso com eles e escorregou primeiro a mão para dentro das calças do General.

A reação de Sephiroth não foi esperada. O rapaz rilhou os dentes com o toque e empurrou o ombro do Soldier para a cama, deitando suas costas com violência. Genesis gemeu quando o rapaz fez uma pressão correta em sua virilha, livrando-se enfim daquela calça. Sephiroth apenas interrompeu a investida para que o ruivo tirasse sua regata, e depois a dele próprio, abrindo um botão que Sephiroth nem sabia que existia.

O General não foi tão paciente. Empurrou novamente o corpo do rapaz para a cama, arrancando a boxer e envolvendo a ereção do rapaz. Seus movimentos traziam uma pressa violenta que excitava ainda mais o ruivo. O rapaz gemeu, soltando o ar e contraindo os ombros, uma ação que impacientava ainda mais o General.

Genesis tentou retribuir, buscando a boxer do General, mas Sephiroth não permitiu. O soldado podia sentir o calor do rapaz sobre ele, os dedos ao redor de seu pulso, prendendo-o na cama com violência. Sua respiração se acelerava com aquelas ações, cada beijo dominado por Sephiroth, cada pedaço de pele que o mais velho arranhava e tomava. Os movimentos pararam por um segundo, o que o fez abrir os olhos, inquieto com a pausa.

Seu corpo então se contraiu, prendendo o ar dentro do peito. Sephiroth forçou um dedo para dentro de seu corpo, a ação incômoda e inesperada. Impaciente, o General forçou um segundo, aumentando a intensidade dos movimentos. Sua outra mão ergueu a coxa do soldado, segurando-a por dentro antes de voltar a prender o pulso do rapaz, forçando a pele macia e recebendo em resposta um gemido diferente.

Sephiroth parou, mas a pausa durou muito pouco. Pressionou seu sexo contra o corpo do rapaz, encarando o Soldier com uma determinação atraente. Perigosa e autoexplicativa. Genesis suspirou por um momento, prevendo que a ação não seria de todo agradável para ele, então beijou os lábios do General, roçando suas bocas permissivamente.

A dor nunca o faria desistir daquele momento. Ainda assim seu corpo se contraiu com a investida. Quando o General o penetrou o rapaz agarrou o colchão e quase soltou um gemido dolorido. Quase. O ruivo conteve a respiração agitada nas primeiras investidas, manteve os olhos fechados até sentir todo o membro dentro de si. Sephiroth o assistiu morder os lábios, tentando controlar a própria respiração. Assistiu-o agarrar o seu ombro forçando a própria cintura a se mover de acordo antes que ele aumentasse a velocidade das investidas.

O General soltou o pulso do soldado. Uma das mãos se segurou no batente da cama, a outra apertava a coxa do mais novo enquanto investia contra ele. A medida que Genesis gemia o rapaz se impacientava e não tardou para que seus movimentos tornarem-se ritmados e intensos. Muito pouco gentis. Determinados a tomar o corpo do soldado que o provocava abertamente desde seu primeiro dia.

Meses de contenção. O General não esperaria mais, tampouco seu corpo desejava obedecer a uma ordem daquelas. Cada investida era deliciosa, o corpo se contraindo ao redor de seu membro, o som dos gemidos do rapaz, compassados com aquela urgência. Sephiroth sentiu que poderia enlouquecer por aqueles gemidos e cobriu os lábios do Soldier com os dele, roubando um ar que Genesis já não tinha.

Os dedos estavam afundados na pele clara do ruivo, marcando o pulso e a coxa do soldado. Genesis tocou a mão de Sephiroth que segurava sua coxa, guiando-a para seu próprio membro. O General se surpreendeu com a ação, quase uma ordem do rapaz que nem ao menos conseguia manter os olhos abertos. O General estimulou o sexo do rapaz vigorosamente, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos.

Sephiroth gozou primeiro, arqueando seu tronco naquela última investida furiosa e sentiu todo seu corpo amolecer com o orgasmo. Genesis, por sua vez, cobriu a mão do general com a sua e forçou os movimentos a um ritmo mais certo, alcançando o clímax um pouco depois. Um alívio doloroso, difícil e raramente tão intenso.

O General gostou de sentir os músculos se contraírem ao redor dele uma segunda vez, observando a expressão de satisfação na face de Genesis. Um gemido mais agudo na voz do rapaz, mais implorante e satisfeito.

Sephiroth inesperadamente passou a mão pela face do rapaz, seguindo a trilha de seus lábios e recebendo uma mordida delicada. Talvez a primeira coisa delicada que ele reconhecia naquele rapaz. O general enfim se retirou, deixando Genesis sentir as conseqüências do orgasmo, seus momentos de alívio.

Satisfeito, Sephiroth deitou as costas do outro lado da cama.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, tampouco desejava dizer alguma coisa. O rapaz encarou o teto por alguns minutos e virou o rosto para o outro lado, puxando a coberta e fechando as pálpebras com aquela agradável sensação.

Genesis também não disse nada. A respiração do rapaz se assentou e o ruivo ficou olhando o teto. Escuro e frio, como qualquer outro, ainda que fosse o quarto de Sephiroth. O ruivo não soube compreender o que sentia. Há anos ele desejava aquele momento, e em nada a ação o decepcionara, mas um ódio particular queimava nos lábios do Soldier. O sentimento compartilhava espaço com os lábios do General, que ele ainda podia sentir sobre os seus.

O Soldier não olhou para o lado. Genesis ignorou sensações e conseqüências. Buscou as roupas espalhadas pela cama e vestiu-as como pôde. A regata estava com a gola larga, portanto ele apenas fechou o sobretudo no tronco nu e partiu sem olhar para a cama.

Sephiroth, que não dormia, quase se surpreendeu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Nota da autora: Lemon número 1... feito. Terão outros? Digamos apenas que isso é culpa do vovô... antes de conhecer esse velhinho safado eu achava que um lemon era mais do que suficiente por fic...**

**Bons tempos. (not).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos   
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono   
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII  
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

.

**Versos brancos   
Versos que possuem métrica, mas não utilizam rimas.**

.

**Capítulo 3**

_Eu não quero ser mais um dos idiotas que o admiram._

Genesis apertou as mãos bem forte no colchão. Ele não havia tido dificuldades para dormir, mas as lembranças o despertaram. As doces e as amargas, piorando o mau-humor matinal do Soldier. Uma declaração em especial o enchia de ódio. Uma raiva dolorida pelo rapaz que não queria a admiração de ninguém. O herói que ele queria superar, imagens do General saltando na frente de seus olhos.

Recortes interessantes.

Muito interessantes.

O Soldier afastou as lembranças com um banho, desceu para o café e descobriu que já havia passado muito tempo da hora do almoço. Ele não procurou por ninguém. Foi Angeal que lhe encontrou como sempre, enquanto Genesis lia no local que eles usavam para treinar.

"Ai está você... eu o procurei por toda a parte. Onde esteve ontem?"

"Fui caminhar pela cidade... Tanto tempo aqui dentro quase nos faz esquecer como é." - Genesis fechou o livro e simulou um sorriso tranqüilo. – "Por que eu não fui acordado?"

"Ordens de Lazard." – O moreno suspirou. – "Pediu que descansássemos essa tarde. Teremos uma missão à noite... a primeira verdadeira, eu imagino."

"Hm..." – Genesis suspirou também. "A primeira missão como 1ª classe... E como serão as novas necessidades da Shinra? Um pouco menos tediosas, eu espero... Quem irá?"

"As ordens oficiais ainda não foram lançadas. Eu, você e Sephiroth lideraremos um grupo de segundas e terceiras. Um contingente pequeno, me parece."

Genesis confirmou. A primeira missão com Sephiroth, sem obrigações ao rapaz de cabelos prateados. Por toda a tarde ele evitou se encontrar com o General, com qualquer um. Não queria receber elogios. Não naquela tarde. Queria apenas parar de pensar.

Angeal era sempre a melhor opção. O amigo sabia o momento certo de ficar em silêncio,e os dois gostavam de conversar. Naquela tarde, inclusive, o amigo falou mais que de costume, comentando sobre algumas de suas expectativas. Se tornar um primeira classe, Genesis sabia, era completamente diferente para o moreno. Ambos cresceram juntos, decidiram juntos, mas o que os movia até o topo eram impulsos opostos.

Já há mais de uma hora que estavam ali quando avistaram um rapaz pelas instalações. Bem mais que um soldado, os olhos embotado de _mako_ se voltaram para a dupla.

O ruivo não respondeu o olhar, até mesmo se surpreendeu de que o General viesse em sua direção.

Angeal lhe fez um comprimento militar.

"Isso não é mais necessário." Disse Sephiroth. "Estamos no mesmo ranking agora. Alias, creio que não os parabenizei pela promoção."

Angeal agradeceu e Genesis não disse nada, encarando um ponto distante. O olhar do General fugiu para seu rosto algumas vezes, mas a determinação do ruivo não se deixou seduzir.

"Que horas devemos nos encontrar para começar a missão?" Perguntou Angeal.

"Isso ainda não foi decidido. Suas novas ordens serão recebidas através de um envelope entregue em mãos. As informações são confidenciais. Nem entre nós devemos compartilhar ordens."

Os dois estranharam. Angeal mediu o peso daquela proposta... parecia estranho não poder contar sobre suas ordens, um tanto solitário. Genesis apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça e por fim encarando o General.

"Então é assim como as coisas funcionam?" O rapaz suspirou. "Bem...Temos a tarde de folga, eu creio?"

O rapaz afastou-se alguns passos e partiu com um cumprimento discreto. Caminhava a passos largos, o sobretudo vermelho tremulando em suas costas. Angeal ia partir e uniu os pés em posição de sentido. Conseguiu conter sua mão antes de tocar na própria têmpora. O 1ª classe suspirou.

"É difícil se acostumar..."

Sephiroth concordou, então encarou o ruivo à distância.

"Não para alguns."

x-x-x-x

Escuro, úmido e desconfortável.

A mina tornava todos os ânimos escuros como ela, tensos e desesperançosos. Por todo o grupo de soldados, várias dezenas deles, surgia o mesmo pensamento. Era difícil pensar que um lugar tão obscuro gerasse uma energia tão luminosa quanto o Mako.

A missão pelo menos era objetiva; Um grupo de rebeldes havia tomado controle da mina, um poderoso investimento da Shinra inc. Heidegger em pessoa havia assinado a operação, inteligente o bastante para colocá-la nas mãos competentes de Lazard. O diretor reconhecia o valor da empreitada e resolveu enviar os três primeira classes. Isso daria mais confiança para os soldados, assim como ajudaria a treinar Genesis e Angeal nas missões críticas.

A primeira noite transcorreu extremamente lenta. A mina tinha uma bruma eterna em sua atmosfera e muito pouca luz. Os soldados estavam inquietos, cheio de sussurros desconfortáveis logo na primeira parada.

"Por que você está evitando Sephiroth?"

A pergunta de Angeal surpreendeu Genesis. O rapaz encarou o amigo e terminou a sua água, fitando o cantil.

"Eu não estou."

O moreno olhou fundo nos olhos de seu amigo de infância. "O que aconteceu, Genesis?"

A resposta do rapaz foi dominada por um silêncio irritado. Um olhar que precedia uma discussão infrutífera se Angeal perguntasse algo mais. Típico do mau-humor matinal de Genesis. Um olhar que era velho conhecido de Angeal.

"Está bem..." Respondeu apenas. "Durma primeiro. Eu ficarei no primeiro turno de guarda."

Por mais que o sol nascesse do lado de fora da mina a escuridão não se alterava. Genesis puxou o saco de dormir e apoiou a cabeça na superfície dura e fria. O rapaz suspirou e abriu os olhos por um momento, apenas para encontrar um par de esferas verdes lhe fitando. O Mako de Sephiroth se tornava invejável na escuridão da mina, mas Genesis o encarou inexpressivo.

Virou-se para o outro lado, fingindo dormir.

Sephiroth não compreendia. Ele se perguntava se o Soldier estaria irritado pela sua atitude, mas isso não fazia sentido. O General não era um homem de muitas palavras, tampouco de ações generosas. Ele se sentia bem com a noite que passaram juntos e não se incomodaria que o Soldier tivesse dormido em seu quarto.

Parecia muito pouco provável que fosse esse o motivo por trás das atitudes de Genesis.

"Leve seus homens para a ala Norte."

O ruivo concordou com a ordem. Angeal foi cobrir a ala Sul e ele e Sephiroth caminharam lado a lado por vários minutos. Genesis mirava um ponto fixo do caminho, como se estivesse extremamente preocupado com os soldados de Wutai. A ordem foi comprida com excelência e outra manhã surgiu no céu, mais um momento de descanso para a equipe.

Essa estava em polvorosa. Um soldado que cuidava da retaguarda foi achado morto e outro envenenado depois de beber de uma fonte não confiável. Durante as paradas havia cochichos nervosos e muitos procuravam a companhia de Genesis para se acalmarem.

Inesperadamente. As palavras do ruivo eram sempre seguras em situações de risco, recitando os atos de Loveless para um grupo de soldados. Sephiroth apenas observava. Soldiers que um dia ridicularizaram o rapaz agora riam e conversavam, tratando-o por 'Senhor'. Eles se sentiam seguros em sua presença, um respeito conquistado no campo de batalha. Ainda assim eles o encaravam nos olhos.

_E todos o tratam como um líder... Um herói... como é ter todos abaixando os olhos quando você entra no recinto?_

O General se lembrou das palavras rancorosas do rapaz, sua única dica sobre as ações de Genesis. Essas perguntas o acompanharam por uma hora antes de pegar no sono. Sephiroth, como sempre, dormiu pouco, um sono leve e facilmente desperto.

O general foi o primeiro a acordar quando as explosões começaram.

As luzes da divisão se apagaram. Gritos foram ouvidos e uma parte do chão ruiu, muito próxima de onde o General estava acampando. Esse se ergueu analisando a situação, saltando para não cair junto com o solo. Sephiroth corria na escuridão, seguindo seu extinto enquanto as explosões continuavam em todo o lugar.

Genesis acordou com um dos gritos. Uma explosão danificou a sua visão por diversos minutos, e o soldado também teve de saltar para não cair. Pegou a espada e esperou que os inimigos viessem. Havia uma neblina na frente de seus olhos e vozes o atraíram, mas o soldado encontrou apenas corpos dos companheiros.

"..." Recuou alguns passos com a espada em punho. As explosões continuavam ao longe, mas os gritos haviam cessado. Genesis procurava inimigos ao redor, quando escutou passos vindos de trás.

O rapaz se virou, mas não havia ninguém. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando uma mão cobriu os seus lábios, a outra bem firme segurando seu ombro.

Uma firmeza familiar.

"Não grite."

Genesis reconheceu a voz, o toque se afastando também com a espada em punho. Nenhuma outra que não a Masamune, empunhada pelo General.

"Eu não gritaria."

"Apagaram as luzes... é uma armadilha. Eles sabiam que o terreno era instável."

Genesis não o via. Tudo o que conseguia ouvir era a voz do general. Baixa e rouca, tão estável e inexpressiva como sempre.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Mortos. A maioria dos 2ª classes" Genesis soltou um suspiro irritado. "Não se preocupe. Angeal não estava entre eles."

"Eu sei."

O ruivo se calou. A situação era amarga e ele não gostava de enxergar tão pouco. Na realidade, a escuridão sempre o incomodou. Dividi-la com Sephiroth parecia uma ironia detestável.

"E o que nós fazemos agora?" O soldado riu, enxergando uma malicia ruim em sua fala.- "Quais são as suas ordens, General?"

Sephiroth se incomodou com o sarcasmo, mas respondeu a pergunta politicamente.

"Nós precisamos de luz."

"Por que não um Fire?" As palavras do Soldier precederam a magia. Um movimento de sua mão a fez ser iluminada por uma esfera de cores quentes. Iluminou a face do General, refletindo no cabelo prateado. Uma imagem fascinante.

"Você não enxerga no escuro?"

Genesis manteve a magia, porém com menor intensidade.

"Oh sim... os olhos de um soldier." – Apontou o ruivo. – "Os seus são mais brilhantes do que os meus."

"Isso te incomoda?" – A pergunta de Sephiroth era séria, um olhar cruzado com o mais novo. - "Você quer ser melhor do que eu?"

A resposta foi objetiva.

"Sim."

"Foi por isso que deixou o meu quarto?"

"E se for?"

Sephiroth se aproximou vários passos do rapaz, cruzando respirações. Genesis tinha de olhar para cima para rivalizar as alturas. Os olhos azuis do soldado, por outro lado, o faziam com uma naturalidade admirável.

O General esticou a mão como se fosse feri-lo. Seu golpe, porém, tinha outro alvo. Sephiroth acertou um soldado que se aproximava sorrateiramente por trás do Soldier.

"Se quer me superar você tem de ser mais atento ao seu redor."

A resposta de Genesis foi um segundo fire, mais forte e certeiro no inimigo. Um outro soldado que se aproximava da dupla silenciosamente.

"Eu sabia que eles estavam se aproximando."

Os olhares se digladiaram por mais alguns momentos. Suas respirações estavam calmas, mas ambos a prenderam. Os olhos foram comprimidos levemente, um aperto mais firme na espada com a quantidade de passos que eles sentiam se aproximar.

"Você escutou?"

Já era possível até mesmo enxergar os soldados que os cercavam. Os dois viram focos de ataque em todos os lados e imediatamente deras as costas um ao outro. Genesis umedeceu os lábios, escondendo um sorrisinho malicioso. Sephiroth apenas observou.

"Você é bom o bastante para ser minha retaguarda?"

"Eu não preciso de retaguarda!"

Genesis atacou. O soldado ignorou as palavras de Sepiroth e avançou no primeiro grupo, rebatendo tiros com uma barreira e matando um grande número de inimigos com outra magia. O sangue de um deles espirrou em seu braço, algumas gotas marcando a sua face.

Voltou a se aproximar de Sephiroth, unindo as costas a do General.

"Não seja tão inconseqüente."

Genesis ignorou recomendações, avançando novamente. Saltou para o meio da maior concentração. A ação o deixou por trás do grupo, o que confundiu a linha de ataque e permitiu que Sephiroth destruísse vários inimigos com sua Masamune.

"Por que não?"

Os dois uniram novamente suas costas. Podiam sentir a respiração acelerada um do outro, certa excitação pela batalha numa situação tão tensa. Genesis sempre se afastava para soltar uma magia e estas foram se tornando cada vez mais poderosas. Sephiroth quase se surpreendeu com a quantidade de MP, porém segurou o pulso do soldado quando este preparou um Firaga.

"Pare. Vai abalar a estrutura da mina"

Genesis o fez largar seu braço com um puxão brusco.

"Assim Angeal vai conseguir nos localizar."

A luta se tornou mais acirrada. Soldados surgiam de todos os lados com Machine Guns. Os dois tiveram de se reaproximar para subir uma barreira, ataques simultâneos ou investidas suicidas que terminavam com a morte de muitos inimigos. Os dois mal perceberam quando o número de soldados foi diminuindo, fugindo ou simplesmente morrendo, aumentando a quantidade de sangue em suas lâminas e vestes.

Os dois se encararam. Sephiroth pensou que nunca havia encontrado outro soldado que conseguisse sobreviver a uma situação como aquela, certamente não ileso como ele. Genesis sorriu para o General antes de bloquear um último ataque, matando o inimigo com um golpe perfeito.

A respiração de ambos estava acelerada. Presenciaram uma imagem curiosa. Enxergaram _outro_ rapaz coberto de sangue, a espada empunhada numa postura ainda desafiante. Uma visão completamente nova para eles, encontrar semelhante que agüentasse tamanha brutalidade. (Nos olhares eles reconheciam; alguém mais que _gostasse_ daquela violência, do momento preciso de golpear, de proteger. Da sensação absoluta de que cada movimento decidia o destino de sua vida).

Genesis abaixou a espada, tentando estabilizar sua respiração. Aproximou-se do general, respirando bem fundo. A imagem ensangüentada lhe atraia e ele alcançou uma das mechas claras, cobertas por um vermelho que demoraria a sair.

"Que desperdício..."

Sephiroth sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. Um desejo muito pouco recomendado em um campo de batalha. O olhar do Soldier estava fixo no seu, os dedos brincando com a mecha de cabelo que ele ousara tocar.

Então luzes. Essas voltaram em toda a mina e uma equipe de sobreviventes apareceu. No momento seguinte a figura de Angeal tornou-se visível, estranhando um pouco a imagem que encontrou. O sangue era esperado, mas o momento o inquietou brevemente.

"Genesis... Sephiroth" – O Soldier ignorou o incômodo e se aproximou, seguido de vários soldados. – "Conseguimos acionar as luzes. Eu reuni os soldados restantes, creio que o grupo principal de rebeldes tenha sido contido."

O General encarou o seu relato com firmeza. O moreno estava coberto de terra, havia respingo de sangue em sua roupa. Todos os soldados restantes cercavam os Generais, fitando Angeal como que esperassem uma próxima ordem.

"Bom trabalho." – Afirmou com sinceridade, quase constrangendo o moreno.

Genesis, que havia se afastado para limpar o sangue da espada, sorriu para o melhor amigo.

x-x-x-x

Sephiroth descobriu que Angeal estava certo.

Genesis comia pouco. Mesmo no banquete oferecido por Heidegger o rapaz largou metade de sua truta intocada. Satisfeito e entediado. Completamente alheio àquela mesa de reuniões.

Lazard e o Presidente estavam presentes. Os elogios foram feitos e o diretor fez discretas perguntas sobre o desempenho dos novatos. O General foi sincero. Os dois foram excelentes, principalmente Angeal ao reunir os soldados restantes sem esperar por ordens.

O jantar transcorreu lento e torturante. Heidegger era uma figura irritante com suas risadas e o presidente não se preocupava em fingir consideração. Seu filho também estava presente, encarando os Soldiers com uma curiosidade entediada. Um olhar não muito diferente do qual Genesis cortava a sua truta.

"Angeal... posso falar com você e Genesis por um instante?"

Lazard sorriu com o comprimento militar do 1ª classe. Nenhum dos dois, porém, conseguiu encontrar o soldier ruivo no recinto. Angeal se desculpou pela postura do amigo e seguiu o diretor até seu escritório enquanto o resto dos convidados se retirava.

Sephiroth partiu também. O General usou a saída interna e trancou atrás de si a porta que levava até o salão. Entediado, o rapaz quase se surpreendeu que Genesis estivesse lá. As costas do Soldier se apoiavam na parede e ele observava atentamente a uma fruta roubada do jantar.

Esta tinha uma rara coloração roxa.

"Me diga uma coisa... essas formalidades são sempre tão ruins?"

"Por quê?" Sephiroth se aproximou. "Não gostou da comida?"

Genesis sorriu, atirando a fruta para cima e a pegando novamente. "Certamente seria melhor sem a risada massacrante de Heidegger..."

Sephiroth começou a caminhar.

"Se retirando para seus aposentos?" Genesis o alcançou com passos rápidos, um sorriso malicioso, satisfeito ao fazer sua proposta. "Nós não temos tantas regalias, mas você não gostaria de conhecer o quarto de um Soldier comum?"

As esferas verdes analisaram o convite. O sorriso malicioso e tranqüilo, muito diferente da sua postura durante a missão.

"...Por que não?"

Caminharam em silêncio. O quarto do rapaz ficava em outra ala, ainda a dos 2ª classe. Mesmo em um outro andar os corredores eram sempre iguais. Sephiroth entrou nos aposentos e observou ao redor, sem se surpreender com uma leve desorganização.

Ele até mesmo se agachou para pegar um objeto, virando algumas de suas páginas.

"Livros. Eu me surpreenderia se você não os tivesse." Havia algumas roupas espalhadas, poucos pertences pessoais. Sephiroth olhou-os com descrença. "Não muito organizados."

"Eu gosto de um pouco de caos." Genesis retirou o próprio sobretudo, além de toda a sua armadura. Aprendeu com a última experiência que seria mais fácil fazê-lo antes de se aproximar do mais velho. "Eu sempre tive quem arrumasse para mim... e eu detestava. Acho interessante um pouco de desorganização."

Sephiroth olhou novamente ao seu redor. Quando seus olhos voltaram a se focar no rapaz esse estava consideravelmente mais próximo. O General não se surpreendeu que o soldado unisse os lábios aos seus. As mãos de Genesis puxaram o sobretudo do General, largando o couro no chão. As bocas se afastaram quando ele cuidou da armadura, o olhar maliciosamente cruzado.

"Você não vai precisar disso..." Sussurrou, descendo o toque pelos ombros e braços do General.

Sephiroth observou. Ele permitiu que o ruivo o guiasse até a cama com toques interessantes, sempre colando seus corpos. Dessa vez foram suas as costas que se chocaram com o colchão, dedos encontrando a pele quente do soldado por debaixo da regata. Suas respirações se chocavam em um desafio menos violento do que na primeira vez.

Apenas os beijos se atacavam. Mais lentos e curiosos, porém igualmente inquietos. Sephiroth prendeu o pulso do Soldier para morder seu pescoço, mas o ruivo inverteu as posições, sentando-se sobre a cintura do General.

Genesis inesperadamente afastou sua boca, mordendo o lábio inferior de Sephiroth. Havia um sorriso novo com a brincadeira, e o General que pensava já ter visto a todos eles... Ao menos o roçar de dentes em seus lábios era interessante.

"Você sabe o que é isso?" Genesis sorriu, alcançando a fruta largada no colchão. Ele deu uma mordida e Sephiroth apenas observou. Um olhar curioso com os jogos do ruivo.

"É uma white apple."

"Havia muitas onde eu nasci... uma grande plantação na minha casa." Genesis descia os dedos pelo peito do general, traçando com um calafrio excitante. "É difícil encontrá-las em Midgar."

O Soldier roçou novamente os lábios nos de Sephiroth, testando a paciência do General.

"Eu imaginava..." Os lábios do Soldier escorregaram para seu pescoço, beijando lentamente. Sugando a pele quente, passando sua língua até o encontro com o ombro e mordendo de leve. "Como seria conhecer o grande herói Sephiroth... dividir com ele o fruto da sabedoria... ou seria do pecado?"

O rapaz balançou a cabeça, rindo com uma ironia pessoal. Um beijo longo se seguiu e o Soldier ergueu a fruta na frente de seu rosto.

"Coma."

Sephiroth tomou-a de suas mãos, sem nenhuma intenção real de fazê-lo. Logo não importou muito o que ele faria ou não com a fruta, pois Genesis tirou a própria regata e estava explorando partes sensíveis de seu corpo. O toque era agradável, mas o General estava quase invertendo posições, disposto a provocar o ruivo quando esse venceu a briga com os cintos.

"Eu estou ficando bom nisso..." Sussurrou, depois passando a língua lentamente pelo umbigo do rapaz. Sephiroth conteve um respirar agitado quando os dedos do ruivo envolveram seu membro, livrando-se da boxer e de outros acessórios. O Soldier roçava a ponta dos dedos pelo seu sexo, então desceu os lábios para a parte interna de sua coxa.

O General conteve um suspiro ansioso. A situação estava do seu agrado, mas a ansiedade fazia seu corpo pulsar em antecipação. A boca do ruivo percorria sua coxa, sugando como a mostrar o que ela faria em outro ponto. Sephiroth estava quase forçando os cabelos ruivos para aquele ponto quando os lábios do rapaz envolveram o seu membro. Seus dedos seguraram a base com firmeza, um movimento lento à princípio. Sephiroth deixou escapar uma respiração satisfeita quando toda sua boca o envolveu, constante e umedecido.

Parecia muito fácil ignorar as excentricidades do ruivo quando ele fazia aquele tipo de coisa... Até mesmo os versos de Loveless se tornavam agradáveis enquanto os dedos estimulavam o que os lábios não mais alcançavam. Perfeitamente aturáveis com o calor do rapaz sobre si. O General quase agarrou os fios de cabelo ruivo quando seus lábios se afastaram, um único momento de pausa. Logo sua boca tornou a envolver todo o membro, estimulando em um ritmo mais intenso que deixou Sephiroth bastante próximo do orgasmo.

Não houve sinais. De seus lábios apenas um suspiro inconsistente. Ainda assim Genesis não pareceu surpreso, tampouco incomodado quando os músculos de Sephiroth se contraíram com o orgasmo. Uma sensação muito agradável para o General, e nem tanto para o Soldier, mas esse não recusou nem uma gota daquela brincadeira perigosa.

O rapaz gostou de ver a expressão na face do General, um respirar satisfeito. Não que o Soldier não houvesse gostado da primeira noite, mas Genesis preferia ser participativo na cama. A imposição de Sephiroth fora deliciosa, mas o sorriso no rosto do rapaz mostrava o quanto ele também se divertia com aquelas iniciativas.

"Realmente..." Sephiroth puxou a nuca do rapaz e aproximou os lábios de sua orelha. Um suspiro rouco e extremamente excitante. "Você é bom com cintos."

Agora eles tinham tempo. Sephiroth se livrou das roupas com mais calma, fazendo questão de observar muito bem o corpo do soldado. Genesis não parecia se incomodar com aquela atenção, pelo contrário. Os olhares o excitavam ainda mais e o General não tinha pressa em descobrir o corpo quente e bem treinado do ruivo.

Seus dentes marcavam a pele do pescoço, trazendo um gemido discreto aos lábios do rapaz. Sua língua traçava o peito do Soldier, circulando o mamilo e torcendo a superfície rosada até sua respiração se acelerar. Sephiroth não tinha pressa, mas suas mãos exploravam o corpo do soldado com uma força possessiva. As unhas militarmente curtas marcavam a pele do rapaz, e este não parecia desgostar daquela brusquidão.

Principalmente quando o General fez o mesmo percurso, deslizando sobre o corpo esguio e envolvendo o membro excitado. Seus lábios tomaram a ereção do Soldier e receberam um gemido muito audível em resposta.

Genesis contraía os ombros, seus dentes flertavam com um sorriso satisfeito, tentando conter as lufadas bruscas de ar. Ele podia sentir os movimentos sobre seu membro, os lábios umedecidos que envolviam todo o sexo para depois se afastar, estimulando a ponta e fazendo Genesis morder os próprios lábios com força. A provocação sem pressa do General tornou-se um oral que estava fazendo Genesis perder o controle dos sons que emitia.

Um movimento, porém, o surpreendeu. A pressa retornou a Sephiroth, consideravelmente satisfeito pelos gemidos entregues do ruivo. O General introduziu um dedo no corpo do mais novo, fazendo o ar se prender na garganta do rapaz. Uma ação incômoda, mas sempre prazerosa enquanto a boca do General continuasse envolvendo seu sexo.

"Espere..." Genesis mordeu os lábios, incomodado com as próprias palavras. Ele não queria exatamente que Sephiroth parasse... Esticou o corpo e buscou na mesa de cabeceira determinado produto, jogando-o para o General. "Mais fácil..."

Sephiroth espalhou o lubrificante sobre os dedos, o olhar de Genesis acompanhando o movimento, gostando de ver quando os lábios tornaram a se ocupar de sua ereção. Os dedos foram novamente introduzidos, agora com um ritmo bem mais intenso. Logo o Soldier não se importou com o movimento dos dedos, mas o estímulo tornou-se interessante somado com o oral. Um gemido alto deixou os seus lábios e ele agarrou o colchão, erguendo a cintura levemente e atirando a cabeça para trás.

Sephiroth queria a imagem. Enxergou a figura do ruivo, seus olhos cerrados e um rubor excitante. Logo ele quis muito mais. O General recebeu um olhar inconformado quando parou, extremamente excitante na esfera azulada do soldado. Um brilho irritado e curioso, questionando o que mais ele faria com seu corpo.

Mais do que isso, Genesis ergueu o tronco inesperadamente, quase surpreendendo o General com o beijo. Braços envolveram seu pescoço, procurando mais do contato da pele. Mais de calor e saliva e do encontro cru dos corpos. Genesis arranhava os músculos de suas costas, tentando empurrar o corpo maior para o colchão. Um convite bastante interessante.

Sephiroth quase se surpreendeu, mas não deixou que Genesis ficasse por cima.

Empurrou o ombro do rapaz para a cama, virando o corpo esguio e pressionando seu tronco nas costas de Genesis. O ruivo protestou, mas logo o General começou a estimular uma parte muito sensível de seu corpo, calando qualquer insatisfação com um gemido excitado.

Esse se estendeu, um tanto doloroso e surpreso quando Sephiroth o penetrou. O Soldier se apoiava na barra da cama, assim como uma das mãos do General também o fazia. A outra estava ocupada e o calor do ato o invadiu com tamanha força que um som satisfeito deixou seus lábios.

Agora o General estava com bastante pressa. Seu corpo estava em chamas e Sephiroth mordeu o ombro do ruivo. Seu cabelo prateado escorreu sobre suas costas. Os músculos do ruivo se contraíam com as investidas, uma imagem terrivelmente excitante de seus lábios entreabertos, os olhos escondidos por fios de cabelo repicado.

Genesis gemeu alto. Logo os movimentos assumiram uma velocidade mais intensa e Sephiroth pressionou o corpo do ruivo para baixo. Sem perceber 'quando' ou 'como' os dois largaram a barra da cama. Os dedos do ruivo agarraram o lençol e o General investiu com mais força, uma recompensa demoníaca de tão agradável.

A intensidade da primeira noite retornou facilmente. Os dois sentiam os corpos moverem-se sozinhos, a mão de Sephiroth seguia a intensidade das investidas, movendo-se sobre a ereção do soldado. Um estímulo mais que suficiente para o rapaz que gemia sem nenhuma discrição.

Genesis gozou primeiro. O General sentiu a recompensa do ruivo sobre seus dedos, o gemido muito interessante deixando os lábios que ele tomou em seguida, praticamente sentindo o gosto do prazer. Os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram ao redor de si, deixando-o bastante inquieto. As próximas investidas do General foram violentas, um prazer completo ao puxar o corpo do ruivo contra si. Um último gemido antes do alívio percorrer cada centímetro do corpo do general.

Os dois rapazes se largaram no colchão. Genesis gostou do peso do General sobre si, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada. A sua voltou primeiro e Sephiroth afastou-se alguns momentos depois, deitando-se de olhos fechados.

Havia fios de cabelo prateado ocultando sua expressão, adentrando os lábios do rapaz. Genesis afastou aquelas mechas com habilidade, invadindo ele mesmo a boca do rapaz. Um último beijo exausto, que Sephiroth correspondeu longamente.

"Acho que eu prefiro aprender a lidar com cintos que com o seu cabelo..." Genesis sentiu uma das mechas, o sorriso muito próximo de seu rosto. "Pouco prático."

Sephiroth não respondeu. O rapaz apenas observou o ruivo puxar o travesseiro e apoiar a cabeça com um suspiro. Ele não parecia disposto a partir ou a expulsá-lo daquela vez. Ao menos isso ele agradecia. O General não gostaria de ir a lugar nenhum naquele momento...

Genesis inclinou o corpo para pegar um livro. Havia um arranhão em suas costas e Sephiroth não conseguia se lembrar de tê-lo feito... estranhas reações aquele rapaz causava. Nenhuma delas ruim.

"Loveless..." O General o viu apoiar o livro na cabeceira novamente. "E pensar que eu nunca realmente li."

Genesis encarou o rapaz por um instante, então se debruçou sobre o peito do General.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky."_ – Sua voz estava rouca, próxima demais. – "_Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"_

Sephiroth temeu que Genesis continuasse, mas o rapaz apenas sorriu.

"Poesia depende da entonação... É muito diferente de ler ou ouvir uma peça mal traduzida." O ruivo suspirou, um convite sincero e malicioso no olhar. "Todas as vezes que você quiser saber a continuação... venha visitar o meu quarto. Eu posso te recitar um novo verso... Se você merecer."

Era um acordo. Sephiroth resistiu ao sorriso malicioso, à posição insinuante do corpo do soldado. Resistiu ao brilho malicioso durante todos os segundos que seu próprio corpo se recuperava do orgasmo. Resistiu enquanto sua mente terminava de calcular as possíveis mudanças daquele contrato em sua vida.

Sephiroth quase se surpreendeu de que não conseguisse resistir por muito tempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Chapter 4

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos   
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono    
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII   
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

.

**Versos brancos    
Versos que possuem métrica, mas não utili****zam rimas.**

.

**Capítulo 4**

Todos desacreditaram do cessar armas.

Ainda assim nenhum soldado se incomodou com os tempos de calmaria. As mortes cessaram junto com o acordo político da Shinra, um prazo para que empresas afiliadas finalizassem seus negócios em Wutai.

Sephiroth, Angeal e Genesis estavam a par do verdadeiro motivo daqueles tempos de paz. Dos três, apenas Angeal se incomodava com a estratégia, mas não deixou de apreciar a primeira semana sem investidas militares, batalhas perdidas e soldados mortos.

A paz trouxe outra condição para os dois rapazes. Angeal e Genesis pareciam ter conquistado seu espaço entre os soldados, heróis de uma guerra que ainda não havia terminado. O Diretor ficava satisfeito de reforçar aquela imagem, e ficou muito contente de que Sephiroth estivesse se dando bem com os dois colegas.

"Eu tenho que admitir..." – Comentou para Angeal e Genesis em uma reunião. – "Eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer."

Os dois sorriram, até mesmo Genesis que sempre parecia entediado durante esses encontros. Angeal ainda não havia se acostumado com a figura do General em seus treinamentos, mas admirava a postura centrada e precisa de Sephiroth. Esse também não parecia se incomodar com a sua presença, às vezes elogiando algum movimento do moreno.

Genesis e Sephiroth conversavam bastante. Claro que para os padrões do General isso queria dizer algumas frases trocadas, alguns almoços silenciosos e provocações leves durante alguma luta. Angeal observava... sempre que lutava com Sephiroth os movimentos de Genesis se tornavam mais agressivos, realmente letais. Felizmente o General não tinha dificuldade alguma em contê-los e logo os treinos dos dois 1ª classes passaram a juntar Soldiers curiosos e algumas apostas.

"Apostas?" – Perguntou Sephiroth quando Angeal contou da descoberta. Os três estavam se arrumando para treinar, uma manhã quente e promissora.

"Sim, vários 3ª classe e troopers." – O moreno tirou a espada das costas e a pressionou contra sua testa. Os dois companheiros respeitaram o momento do moreno e assistiram-no guardar a arma no armário, buscando a armadura em seguida.

"E quem tem mais apostas?" – Perguntou Genesis, terminando de vestir os cintos, jogando o sobretudo sobre o corpo.

"Pensando em apostar também?" – Provocou Sephiroth.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça com um olhar contrariado, por fim alongou os braços. Os três caminharam pelo centro em direção a uma das salas de treinamento virtual. O centro possuía vários, divididos por dificuldade. A grande porta do local era interessante, mas o leitor de cartão marcava um claro sinal de 'fora de área'.

"Droga..." – Genesis chutou a porta e os dois suspiraram. Procuraram algum sinal de Hojo ou Hollander, mas eles não eram vistos no centro há alguns dias.

"Podemos achar outro lugar."

Sephiroth concordou, mas Genesis passou o seu cartão de acesso e digitou uma senha de segurança. A luz se tornou verde no leitor e ele encarou os dois rapazes com um sorriso.

"Isso é proibido, Genesis."

"Então é melhor que ninguém descubra."

Angeal olhou para o amigo com irritação, ainda assim a curiosidade falou mais alto. Os três rapazes abriram a porta e observaram as novas instalações. Interessantes. Genesis se aproximou dos controles e apertou alguns botões, tentando iniciar o brinquedinho dos cientistas.

"Droga de senha..."

"Vamos embora, Genesis."

Sephiroth deu alguns passos pelo lugar, tocando a superfície metálica da parede. Tirou a Masamune de sua proteção e acertou a parede com um golpe, causando apenas um arranhão na estrutura do local.

O ruivo se aproximou de Angeal. "É muito simples... fique vigiando, se alguém tentar entrar fale que o local está em teste." Angeal relutou, mas Genesis tocou em seu ombro de maneira persuasiva. "Qual o problema?"

"Eu não sei..."

"Não creio que haja problemas." Disse Sephiroth. "Desde que as câmeras estejam desligadas."

Genesis se aproximou, analisando uma delas. Esta não dava sinal, o que alargou o sorriso do ruivo. Por via das dúvidas o rapaz desligou a alimentação. Angeal apenas suspirou com a ousadia do amigo. Ele lançou um olhar para o General, pedindo o auxílio de Sephiroth, mas esse continuava a observar o novo centro digital.

"Certo..." O rapaz apoiou a espada em seu ombro e apontou para o ruivo. "Mas não demorem."

A porta se fechou e os dois se encararam. Genesis deu alguns passos pelo lugar, até ficar frente a frente com o General.

"Será que esse centro de treinamento será mais interessante que o outro? Se eu matar mais um T-rex acho que enlouqueço..."

"Eu espero que sim."

"Será que é suficiente para um primeira classe?" - Genesis sorriu enquanto pegava sua Rapier. - "Ou você vai continuar se contendo na minha presença?"

Sephiroth apertou as sobrancelhas com a provocação. Havia um duplo sentido malicioso na voz do soldado, ainda assim Genesis apertava firmemente sua Rapier, determinado a iniciar uma luta.

"Você disse que o local estava em teste, não?" - O General pegou a Masamune e a apontou para o ruivo. - "Não quer descobrir?"

Genesis sorriu, então atacou repentinamente. O golpe foi aparado pelo General, faíscas do contato das lâminas. O ruivo se afastou com um salto, atacando novamente, mas Sephiroth não aguardou. Esquivou-se rapidamente e atacou por trás, um perfeito movimento circular.

Há quase um mês eles treinavam com Sephiroth, mas Genesis ainda não estava acostumado com a velocidade do general. Ela sempre lhe surpreendia, ainda que o rapaz nunca o admitisse. Teve de se esforçar para afastar o golpe, saltando para longe.

O ruivo pousou com graciosidade, tentando não demonstrar sua surpresa. Passou a rodear o colega, mais cauteloso. Genesis era muito bom, mas por mais que ele e Angeal se esforçassem nunca conseguiram ferir Sephiroth.

"Descobrir... Eu vou gostar disso."

A resposta do General veio muito próxima. O rapaz atacou com um golpe à distância que Genesis rebateu, porém o mais velho utilizou daquele instante para se reaproximar. O ruivo conseguiu aparar o golpe, mas não impediu a fala do rapaz de alcançá-lo. Os lábios estavam muito próximos de sua pele quando sussurraram.

"Eu tenho certeza que vai."

O contra-ataque foi furioso, mas Sephiroth não teve dificuldade em defendê-lo. Recuava dos golpes de Genesis com perfeição, movimentos discretos e absurdamente rápidos. O ruivo parecia cada vez mais ansioso, tentando achar uma brecha na guarda perfeita de Sephiroth. O General apenas teve de se defender realmente quando o ruivo usou uma magia. O Fire foi contido pela barreira, e revelou um brilho mais furioso nos olhos verdes.

O contra-ataque foi extremamente ágil. O golpe da Masamune faiscou brutalmente com a magia, um golpe que chamuscou a barra do sobretudo de Genesis. A intensidade do golpe empurrou o ruivo para a parede do centro de treinamento e Sephiroth acompanhou o percurso até cruzar suas espadas.

A dividida foi intensa. Genesis forçou para frente, mas teve de rebater a pressão de Sephiroth. Outras fagulhas da magia se bateram no corpo dos dois rapazes que não se importaram. A mão do ruivo procurou pelo corpo do rapaz, agarrando o tecido do sobretudo e puxando-o em sua direção. Sephiroth aumentou a força ao redor da Masamune, mas os lábios que tomaram os seus preferiam lutar de outra maneira.

Genesis largou a sua Rapier.

Isso não queria dizer que a luta havia terminado, apenas evoluído para outro nível. O ruivo segurou na gola do general com ambas as mãos, puxando-o em sua direção e forçando a boca contra a sua, tentando dominar aquele beijo. Quando Sephiroth largou a arma seu corpo investiu contra o de Genesis, prendendo o soldado na parede, apertando a cintura do rapaz com a mesma força que ele antes empregava na espada.

"Você tem certeza que as câmeras estão desligadas?"

"Claro que tenho"

A resposta foi tão impaciente quanto à ofensiva anterior. O ruivo conseguiu desprender suas costas da parede, trazendo o general consigo, roçando seus corpos quase violentamente.

Terminaram no chão, ambos forçando o corpo do outro com uma pressa bem aproveitada no treinamento. Suas pernas se intercalaram, mãos procurando avidamente por botões, por fechos, habilidosamente se livrando dos tecidos. Brechas necessárias para alcançar um pouco de pele.

Eles não tiraram as roupas, apenas afastaram do caminho. Genesis deitou a cabeça no chão com um gemido raspado, um calafrio excitante pela língua do general traçando a sua barriga. Quente. Os toques apressados, roçando seus membros, corpos e línguas ainda na expectativa da batalha. Os toques buscando, estimulando e invadindo a carne, deliciosamente apressados.

Sephiroth cobriu os lábios do ruivo, prevendo seu gemido. Roupas, suor e uma semana de contenção aquecendo lábios, acelerando batimentos. Se beijaram novamente, morderam os lábios e guardaram calores. Movimentos bruscos. Genesis procurou algum apoio e seus dedos arranharam o solo, apenas depois encontrando as costas de Sephiroth para se afundar nelas.

O único gemido realmente incontido foi suficiente.

Suficiente para compreender que os sons, os batimentos e as respirações não vinham exatamente de uma batalha.

Angeal não entreabriu mais a porta.

O centímetro de fresta foi suficiente. Ele apenas prendeu a respiração, podendo imaginar a cena do outro lado. Visualizava a imagem que ele veria se forçasse um pouco mais a maçaneta.

Não o fez. Seus dedos se apoiaram com força no batente, alterados pelos gemidos do ruivo. Aqueles sons cercaram a mente do moreno com imagens do rubor do seu amigo de infância, das costas arqueadas e de cada respiração mal controlada.

Angeal prendeu a respiração. Assim que conseguiu, o rapaz fechou a porta, afastando-se do centro de treinamento. No caminho para seu dormitório dois 3ª classe lhe fizeram um comprimento militar.

Pela primeira vez o rapaz não lhes deu atenção. Na realidade, o moreno nem ao menos os viu

x-x-x-x

"O que você está fazendo, Genesis?"

O ruivo contraiu a sobrancelha. Tinha um sorriso levemente desafiado nos lábios, a mesma expressão de quando Angeal reclamava sobre sua alimentação ou postura.

Uma expressão que não se manteve.

Genesis percebeu que o amigo estava falando sério. Suas feições estavam preocupadas e um pouco mais irritadas que o normal. O ruivo associou aquela atitude com a maneira que o rapaz partiu sem dar satisfações e compreendeu parcialmente o que havia se passado.

"Você viu?"

Angeal soltou toda a respiração em uma lufada irritada. Nesse momento um grupo de soldados passou fazendo barulho pelo corredor. Os dois aguardaram que este se afastasse.

"Qualquer um poderia ter ouvido. Como você pôde ser tão indiscreto?"

Genesis encarou o moreno. Ele mordeu os lábios levemente, único sinal de nervosismo que o moreno conseguia perceber no amigo. Genesis não sabia se deveria ou não ter contado antes. Provavelmente sim.

"Se um dos comandantes os vissem... e se uma daquelas cameras estivesse ligada?? Você enlouqueceu, Genesis?!"

O ruivo respirou fundo.

"Alguém mais ouviu algo?"

"Não, mas – "

"Mesmo que ouvissem." Aproximou-se do moreno. "Mesmo que ouvissem, o que poderiam fazer? Hein? O que eles diriam?"

Angeal não quis pensar na possibilidade. Desviou o rosto visivelmente incomodado.

"Eles não fariam nada. Não podem fazer." Genesis sorriu desculposo. "O que eles podem fazer conosco agora? Nós estamos no topo, Angeal, chegamos lá. Não há ninguém que possa nos contrariar ou punir."

Angeal observou a expressão do rapaz. Genesis falava com entusiasmo, recém-acostumado a nova posição de 1ª classe. Ainda assim o rapaz suspirou e tocou no braço do amigo, olhando firme em seus olhos.

"Angeal." Tentou tranqüilizá-lo. "Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo."

x-x-x-x

A cama de Sephiroth ainda era mais confortável.

Os dois Soldiers haviam mudado de instalações apesar da relutância inicial de Angeal. O moreno não gostava nem um pouco da idéia, julgando as instalações que tinham como segunda classe excelentes.

"É só um quarto, Angeal."

No fim o moreno concordou. Era um Domingo quando Genesis averiguou satisfeito, largando as costas na cama larga do General, que ainda assim ela era mais confortável.

Sephiroth observou o ruivo. Quando era ele quem o visitava não havia versos, o que de certa maneira agradava ao mais velho. Ainda assim, (e Sephiroth nunca admitiria), depois de alguns dias em missão o rapaz até mesmo passava a sentir falta da voz rouca no seu ouvido e da boca que pronunciava os versos bem lentamente.

Até mesmo dos versos.

(Isso não queria dizer que ele realmente os ouvisse).

Era curioso para o General pensar naquele acordo. Genesis era muito diferente dele, mas os dois se entendiam estranhamente bem em alguns campos. Sexo felizmente era um deles, o que tornava a perspectiva de um verso ou outro bem mais agradável.

Ainda assim algumas regras silenciosas se formaram entre os dois.

Não havia definições. Depois de 2 meses de treinamentos constantes e encontros abafados a familiaridade tornou-se intuitiva. Os comentários sobre os 3 primeira classes eram tão ostensivos que Sephiroth admitiu a si mesmo, levemente surpreso, que 'amizade' era um termo válido para descrever aquela relação. Tornou-se natural procurarem a companhia um do outro para algumas tarefas simples, como o café-da-manhã e o treinamento obrigatório.

O encontro não era explícito. Parecia uma coincidência agradável e na grande maioria das vezes Angeal estava presente. Genesis fazia questão de chamar o amigo para os treinos, para as reuniões chatas com Lazard. Sephiroth percebia que com aquela reação, aparentemente automática, o moreno tornou-se mais tranqüilo na sua presença.

Genesis comentou da conversa com Angeal sobre o centro de treinamento. A reação do General foi exatamente a que o ruivo esperava. Sephiroth arqueou levemente uma das sobrancelhas e não fez comentário algum. Na realidade, o General ignorou completamente o acontecido. Se Angeal sabia ou não de sua relação com Genesis isso não faria diferença.

Sephiroth também sabia, muito melhor que o ruivo, que este estava certo.

Mesmo que descobrissem de sua intimidade, mesmo que da pior maneira possível, o caso seria perfeitamente abafado.

Lazard percebeu primeiro. Sephiroth sempre pensou que o diretor era bem mais inteligente do que parecia, portanto não se surpreendeu. O General nunca soube se a suspeita veio de suas próprias observações ou se foi suscitada por algum comentário particular, mas não importava. O diretor deu a entender, de maneira extremamente sutil, que o General estava fazendo um trabalho exemplar vigiando os passos do ruivo.

Sephiroth não respondeu. Entretanto ele percebeu que a constatação for seguida de um sorriso.

O rapaz não tinha certeza se estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mas certamente vinha observando. Com o canto dos olhos verdes acompanhou a respiração do rapaz, o peito nu se contraindo lento, satisfeito. O corpo de Genesis moveu-se de maneira felina quando ele se espreguiçou, em seguida o ruivo encarou o General com um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Você foi convocado para a próxima missão?"

Genesis pegou uma de suas mechas entre os dedos, alisando os fios prateados sem nenhum motivo em particular.

"Não."

"Angeal foi. Partiremos amanhã se não houver nenhuma mudança... você não acha irritante essas informações cruzadas?" Genesis não esperou resposta. "De qualquer maneira não levaremos nenhum soldado, uma missão confidencial, ou assim parece."

Sephiroth observou. O nome de Angeal lhe fez contrair levemente os olhos. Por mais que não houvesse mostrado reações quando Genesis comentou aquele tópico ocupava sua mente de tempos em tempos.

O moreno não havia dado a entender que sabia de algo, ao menos não para ele. Sephiroth, porém, observava. Inicialmente pela ordem de Lazard e depois por seus próprios interesses o General notou que os dois amigos eram extremamente próximos.

"O que foi? Vai me punir por estar falando sobre isso?"

Genesis sorriu de maneira maliciosa, julgando o silêncio de Sephiroth em natureza da missão. Nem mesmo entre eles deveriam discutir ordens, mas isso não os impedia de fazê-lo.

Sephiroth negou. Ele havia passado as últimas duas semanas formulando a pergunta. Ainda assim as palavras não se ajuntavam. Parecia tola demais para ser formulada.

"Você e Angeal são muito próximos."

"Bem, nós crescemos juntos. E não foi num lugar como Midgar... De onde nós viemos isso quer dizer bastante."

Sephiroth não mostrou expressões. "Próximos demais."

Genesis sorriu.

"Isso é uma pergunta?"

O General não respondeu. Apenas encarou o Soldier e seu sorriso satisfeito, a mesma expressão que lhe chamou tanta atenção há alguns meses. À primeira vista o que parecia arrogância tornou-se a característica mais marcante do ruivo.

Involuntária. Ao menos disso Sephiroth tinha certeza.

"Eu me perguntava se você desconfiava de algo..." – O rapaz ergueu o tronco. – "Não é o único... pobre Angeal. Ontem mesmo uns colegas nossos admitiram que tinham suas suspeitas... Ele sempre fica tão irritado com esse tipo de brincadeira..."

O General acompanhou o olhar perdido do ruivo. Sua expressão sempre se tornava levemente mais serena quando falava do colega. Genesis aproximou o seu rosto, tentando provar um pouco de ciúmes nos lábios que ele beijou. Infundado. No beijo havia apenas o calor, toda indiferença que se tornava excitante na sua boca.

"Não... Claro que não. Nós somos apenas amigos. Angeal nunca faria nada... Imagine? Nós nos conhecemos há tempo demais..." Genesis parou por um instante. "Ele é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Talvez a única que realmente valha alguma coisa." O ruivo umedeceu os lábios, o olhar subitamente sério. "Tampouco eu arriscaria."

Genesis se calou. Ele abandonou aquela expressão tranqüila lentamente. Sephiroth acompanhou. O olhar se traiu por um instante, fitando um ponto esquecido no quarto.

"Só uma vez..."

As esferas ainda fitavam o vazio quando ele completou, depois de um momento de silêncio.

"Mas isso faz muito tempo." Genesis prendeu o ar e soltou de um todo, afastando as expressões com um sorriso forçado. "E de qualquer maneira nós estávamos bêbados."

Sephiroth não respondeu. Apenas observou. As mãos de Genesis estavam levemente apertadas.

"Angeal deve se odiar por isso... mas nós nunca conversamos sobre isso. Na verdade eu finjo que estava bêbado demais para lembrar."

O olhar se desviava do seu, constrangido. A única situação em que o General o viu demonstrar qualquer tipo de arrependimento.

"De qualquer maneira é melhor assim." – Genesis afastou aquelas sensações incômodas, forçando um sorriso para o mais velho. – "Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

Sephiroth concordou e o ruivo se redimiu da melancolia com comentários ácidos sobre qualquer coisa. O assunto morreu e mudou, logo qualquer comunicação se limitou às bocas e aos corpos se encontrando, olhares maliciosos que se perdiam nos beijos de Sephiroth.

Este não fez mais perguntas sobre o assunto.

Nem naquela ou em nenhuma outra noite.

x-x-x-x

Angeal suspirou.

Ele já sabia de cor, na realidade há vários anos. Conhecia os primeiros versos, cada oscilação na voz de Genesis enquanto os recitava. O rapaz suspirou e apoiou o corpo na parede do centro, respirando mais fundo.

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I?_

Ele encarou o relógio. Sephiroth estava atrasado, o que era bastante curioso. Os dois haviam acabado de sair da empresa e um grupo de 3ª classes cercava o ruivo. O motivo era ainda mais curioso. Todos sorriam ao ouvir as palavras de Genesis.

Angeal estava igualmente acostumado às reações. Elas eram ainda mais curiosas do que as palavras. Muitos soldados não entendiam, e se entendessem não achariam a mínima graça nos versos que Genesis gostava tanto.

Angeal já gostou bastante da história, dividindo com o colega a excitação pelas peças. A obsessão de Genesis, com o tempo, matou qualquer sentimento que tivesse pela poesia. Ele nunca diria nada em nome da amizade, mas havia até mesmo passado a detestá-la.

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_

_No matter where the winds may blow_

Angeal havia se acostumado. Da mesma maneira, ao gosto inevitável do ruivo, todo o resto se acostumava. Genesis era extremamente popular entre as outras divisões e muitos o admiravam. Angeal reparava no olhar ansioso de alguns soldados, tanto para Genesis quanto para ele. Três soldados lhe bateram continências longas antes de partir. As palavras, cada vez mais comuns, ainda conseguiam constrangê-lo.

"É um prazer servir com o senhor."

Genesis sorriu com a sua reação. A porta do centro foi aberta e Sephiroth saiu um momento depois, cumprimentando os dois rapazes rapidamente.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Perguntou Genesis,

"Lazard"

Resposta suficiente.

O diretor sempre parecia ter assuntos a tratar com o General. Às vezes Angeal e Genesis eram chamados juntos, mas por pura convenção. Quem precisava aprovar a nova campanha militar (ainda que sua resposta não mudasse absolutamente nada), era Sephiroth.

Até mesmo Angeal percebia o quanto o rapaz odiava aquilo.

"Faz tempo que não caminhamos por Midgar"

Angeal concordou com as palavras do amigo, já acostumado à presença do General naqueles passeios. O moreno o admirava e respeitava o silêncio do General. Era Genesis quem forçava as situações, mas Angeal estava acostumado a elas. Ao menos o amigo fora sincero em suas palavras anteriores. Os dois estavam sendo discretos. Nem mesmo Angeal os vira trocar mais de um olhar longo, algumas provocações discretas.

Era a terceira vez que saiam juntos pela cidade. Soldiers 1ª classe tinham a vantagem de poder deixar a divisão a qualquer momento desde que não estivessem no meio de uma missão. A cidade sempre trazia alguns olhares curiosos, dedos apontados e comentários sobre determinada notícia, qualquer massacre covarde que os jornalistas da Shinra transformavam em feitos heróicos.

"Esperem um pouco."

Genesis entrou numa livraria, recebendo um aceno por parte do vendedor. O ruivo procurou algo nas estantes, enquanto os outros dois Soldiers olhavam em volta, entediados. Felizmente para eles a busca durou pouco. Genesis encomendou outro título e deixaram o lugar em menos de 15 minutos.

"Você já tem esse livro." Apontou Angeal. "Por que não pediu para seus pais enviarem?"

"Não era meu." Apontou, mais ressentido do que prático. "Agora é."

"Não creio que esse tipo de correspondência seja permitida na divisão." Comentou Sephiroth, recebendo um olhar curioso de Angeal.

"Nós podemos receber cartas?" Respondeu o moreno. O único que mantinha contato com sua mãe. As sobrancelhas grossas se comprimiram. "Você quer dizer que elas são revistadas?"

Sephiroth não respondeu. Genesis sorriu.

"Algo suspeito nos bolos de Gilian, Angeal?"

A risada do moreno foi satisfeita. Sephiroth apenas encarou, compreendendo pela maneira que os dois conversavam que esta deveria ser a mãe de Angeal.

"A canela foi substituída por pólvora, ou algo assim? Acho que sempre vou sentir falta dos bolinhos de canela de sua mãe..."

Ainda era estranho para Sephiroth fazer parte daquele tipo de situação. Ele que nunca teve uma mãe, sequer conviveu com uma mulher naquelas situações.

Estranho, mas não de todo desagradável.

Angeal entrou na loja de armas, levando sua Buster Sword para afiar. Sephiroth perguntou por que o moreno não pedia a Shinra, mas a resposta foi extremamente clara. Aquela arma era sua responsabilidade e cabia a ele achar um meio de mantê-la.

Sephiroth percebeu que Genesis não estava mais na loja. Saiu enquanto Angeal pagava pelo serviço e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo cercado de garotas. Havia um sorriso sedutor em seus lábios e uma das jovens tinha o rosto extremamente corado. Outros dois moradores se aproximaram do Soldier, por vezes apontando para Sephiroth e cochichando.

Aquela reação não era nova. O nome dos dois passara a ser citado amplamente nos jornais, vendendo a imagem dos rapazes assim como a de Sephiroth. Fotos foram tiradas e reportagens escritas sobre as fronteiras de guerra.

Angeal sempre se incomodou com as inverdades dessas notícias, mas Genesis nunca escondeu um gosto curioso por aquela atenção. Sephiroth foi desviado daquela imagem pelo riso satisfeito de Angeal, instigado pelo primeiro de vários autógrafos que Genesis distribuiu nas ruas de Midgar.

Até mesmo Sephiroth achou curioso, provocando o ruivo quando este voltou. As garotas ainda comentavam sobre os 3 heróis da guerra e uma delas olhava com certa reverência para a mão que Genesis havia beijado antes de partir.

Os três caminharam de volta para a divisão. Aquele cenário estava se tornando cada vez mais comum, mais natural. Ainda assim Sephiroth se perguntava. A relação dos dois soldados era, no mínimo, invejável. A parceria os tornava realmente temidos em batalha, ainda mais eficientes. Sephiroth não duvidava das palavras de Genesis, mas às vezes ele procurava a familiaridade nos olhares de Angeal e encontrava algo mais.

Ainda assim nada disso importava.

Pois tudo estava bem entre os três amigos e o cessar armas se encerrava na manhã seguinte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	5. Chapter 5

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos   
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono   
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII   
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

.

**Versos brancos   
Versos que possuem métrica, mas não utiliz****am rimas.**

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

.

Em Midgar até mesmo a chuva era diferente.

Genesis e Angeal observavam. Os dois Soldier estavam sentados na saída da cidade, observando no topo de uma aglomeração de terra. As divisões estavam terminando de preparar os jipes com os mantimentos e os dois soldados se protegiam da tempestade sob um toldo frágil.

O som das gotas os incomodava. Silenciosos, entediados com a demora, os dois rapazes observavam a chuva torrencial. Uma tarde fria e acinzentada.

Sephiroth se aproximou sem que os dois percebessem. A presença se tornou óbvia apenas há alguns metros, vindo se juntar aos colegas. Esses abriram espaço e o General sentou-se ao lado dos amigos.

"E então?" Perguntou Genesis. "Quando vamos partir?"

Sephiroth respirou fundo. O 1ª classe cruzou os braços, incomodado com as gotas de chuva que ainda escorriam de seu cabelo.

"Não se sabe. Eles nem ao menos começaram a organizar a artilharia."

"Isso leva..." Especulou Angeal. "Duas horas, talvez?"

Genesis soltou um bufo de indignação e Sephiroth balançou a cabeça.

"Se eu conheço a Shinra" comentou o General. "Nós apenas partiremos na manhã seguinte." Os dois observaram. "Nenhum superior ousaria tomar uma decisão errada agora para arcar depois com a ira do presidente."

"Por isso eles não tomam decisão alguma" Completou Genesis. "E nós esperamos... Droga."

O ruivo apoiou a cabeça novamente na estaca. O toldo era seguro por 4 delas e o Soldier sentou-se de maneira mais confortável, confiante de que o apoio agüentaria seu peso. Angeal também relaxou, apoiando sua Buster Sword cuidadosamente em uma parte seca do chão.

"Você não deveria estar lá, Sephiroth?" Comentou o moreno.

O General não respondeu. Fitou Angeal e suspirou, como que afastando pensamentos ruins. Toda a série de pensamentos que o faria pegar sua Masamune e destruir metade dos burocratas da Shinra. Genesis somente observou com o canto dos olhos.

"Nós te cobrimos." Anunciou Angeal. "Não se preocupe."

Um vento gelado passou entre eles, cortando suas faces. A missão, horas atrasada pela chuva, pesava nos ombros de todos. Uma batalha verdadeira contra os soldados de Wutai, um cerco a sua capital. Ainda assim, os três 1ª classe estavam tranqüilos com a proximidade da luta.

Genesis sorriu naquele momento de silêncio. Observou a expressão descontente de Sephiroth e até mesmo deixou a risada escapar. Os dois amigos o encararam.

"Eu consigo imaginar... Heideger em pessoa vindo até esse lamaçal... procurando por você." Genesis balançou a cabeça, deitando-a de maneira ainda mais confortável. "Ele viria até nós daquela porta... com seu passo desengonçado. E perguntaria arfando como um porco: _Vocês viram Sephiroth?_"

"_Sephiroth... Sephiroth?_ – eu diria, pensativo -_ ...Hm... não sei. Como ele é?"_

Genesis encarou o General de cima a baixo.

"_Bem... ele é alto. Tem um cabelo comprido... mais ou menos por aqui.- "_ O ruivo apontou abaixo de sua cintura. _"...Um cabelo prateado!"_ Nessa hora Angeal teve de conter o riso. _"Ele usa um longo sobretudo. De couro preto. E por cima uma armadura de primeira classe."_

"_Como essa?"_ Perguntou Genesis, mudando o tom de voz e apontando para a própria armadura.

"_Sim, exatamente como essa."_

_"Hm..." _Continuou o soldado. – "_Sephiroth... talvez eu conheça... Alguma outra característica?"_

Angeal balançou a cabeça com a ousadia de Genesis, Sephiroth apenas o encarava. _"Ele tem olhos verdes... efeito do Mako..." _Seu sorriso se alargou. "_E jamais em toda sua vida foi visto sorrindo_."

A última ironia foi mais pesada. Genesis manteve o olhar cruzado com o de Sephiroth, entretido com a brincadeira do ruivo. Esse simulou a tensão até abrir uma risada satisfeita, rindo junto com Angeal que realmente imaginou cada detalhe da cena.

"Essa foi a maior besteira que eu já ouvi..."

Até mesmo o General, - que realmente não sorria -, balançou a cabeça. Os dois trocaram um olhar longo, particular de desafio.

Nenhum dos três pensou na chuva durante vários minutos.

x-x-x-x

Também chovia no campo de batalha.

Angeal limpou o suor de sua testa e contraiu as sobrancelhas quando viu um soldado cair ao seu lado. O moreno defendeu diversos tiros e ordenou que os soldados aguardassem. Subiu uma barreira, sentindo novas gotas se acumulares em sua testa, sem saber se eram de suor ou de chuva.

Genesis tentava não se importar. O último respingo o rapaz teve certeza que era de sangue, inútil contra seu sobretudo vermelho. Sua Rapier retalhou mais um corpo e o 1ª classe teve de empurrar com o pé para desprender o cadáver da arma. Os bonitos detalhes de sua empunhadura estavam completamente cobertos de sangue, chuva e terra. Tão sujos quanto ele e Genesis tentava não se importar.

Sephiroth matava. O General observou com o canto dos olhos a movimentação inimiga, o erro das próprias tropas. Não era sua a voz de comando. Cada ordem passada enviava os espadachins de encontro a machine guns. Os corpos pulavam quando atingidos pela saraivada de balas. Retorcidos e cômicos, antes de caírem no chão. Os olhos verdes do General encontraram o do comandante que ordenou o ataque estúpido, um verde intenso e cercado de respingos vermelhos. Temível e mortal. A Masamune acertou um novo golpe.

Angeal correu depois que o último soldado tombou ao seu lado. O moreno desviou das balas e deu um salto, cortando em dois o mini-tanque. Seu cotovelo quebrou o nariz do soldado que o controlava e a Buster Sword decepou a perna de um terceiro inimigo. O soldado não teve dúvidas da natureza do líquido que espirrou no seu rosto e limpou o sangue com um gozo adulterado, estranho a sua natureza bondosa.

Diferente da chuva, aquele líquido era quente.

Genesis avistou o moreno a vários metros. Um comandante lhe passou uma ordem que o rapaz ignorou, desviando sua atenção para o flanco esquerdo. Uma dezena de soldados lhe separava de Angeal e precedeu o ataque um sorriso estranho, inadequado para o herói que ele seria depois daquela vitória.

_Firaga,_ e dez homens se tornavam dois.

Sephiroth focou os seus golpes na artilharia. Antes por ordem da Shinra, depois por pura visão estratégica, o General procurava descobrir a artilharia mais pesada e então destruí-la. A primeira explosão o fez defender o seu rosto, mas antes da segunda o General já havia saltado.

Sephiroth pousou graciosamente e assistiu aos gritos.

Os três se encontraram no fim do mundo. Se observaram com a expressão silenciosa, atenta. Os peitos subiam e desciam, saltando em ritmo de marchas militares. As condições dos três era praticamente igual;

O sangue, a terra, a excitação correndo nas veias.

E nenhum ferimento.

Uma divisão se aproximou dos Generais e os três deram as costas um ao outro. As armas estavam bem firmes em mãos. A respiração paralisada, contida na análise fria dos seus inimigos. Antes do ataque, das palavras e dos gritos os três 1ª classe trocaram um olhar entre si.

Uma certeza.

Nenhum deles se preocupou com a própria retaguarda.

**x-x-x-x**

A colina não estava mais vermelha.

Sephiroth e Genesis não comentaram sobre aquele detalhe, mas ambos perceberam. O sol surgia tímido no céu e os feridos haviam sido recolhidos. Os preparativos para a partida foram iniciados e a Shinra comemorava um cerco bem-sucedido de 17 dias.

Genesis deitou as costas na grama. Alta e mal feita. Os dois haviam escolhido um local para descansar enquanto os soldados eram ordenados sobre a partida. Alguns gemiam de dor ou cuidavam dos feridos.

Rotina, e não cabia a eles.

Tudo estava bem, até mesmo o tempo começava a abrir. Os dois estavam em silêncio já há algum tempo, observando as nuvens, aguardando. Respirando. Por mais que nenhum dos dois tivesse se ferido o ato de respirar parecia mais importante depois daquelas batalhas.

"Eu sei que é uma pergunta idiota..." Começou Genesis, olhando o céu da nova perspectiva. "Mas você já procurou formas nas nuvens?"

Sephiroth encarou-o longamente. "Não."

"É bem idiota... eu e Angeal costumávamos fazer isso quando estávamos entediados. E subir em árvores e coisas assim."

A voz de Genesis, apesar das palavras, não estava nem um pouco saudosa.

"Esse lugar me lembra Banora."

"É bonito."

Genesis encarou-o. "Você acha?" O Soldier riu. "Fazendas tão longas quanto o olho enxerga... o sol e a chuva seguida de lama. Insetos e fazendeiros ignorantes... Uma vida de igrejas e trabalho braçal." O ruivo balançou a cabeça. "Você realmente acha bonito?"

Sephiroth olhou ao redor. "É diferente de Midgar."

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um momento. Genesis respirou bem fundo e Sephiroth temeu, instintivamente, que o ruivo fosse a recitar algum verso.

"Eu te invejo... por crescer numa cidade grande. Você não sabe quão irritante era viver em Banora. Mesmo hoje em dia quando eu penso naquele lugar...!"

Genesis afastou aqueles pensamentos raivosos, largando a respiração em uma única lufada de ar. Sephiroth não concordava. Tampouco entendia o que havia de tão belo em crescer em meio à fumaça tóxica de Midgar e não no meio daquelas árvores e colinas.

"É difícil acreditar... mas eu fui uma criança doente." Genesis sorriu desculposo pela lembrança e Sephiroth observou o ruivo deitado. "Se havia algo de divertido em morar em um lugar como esse eu não saberia dizer. Minha família era rica o bastante para contratar professores particulares e ocupar o meu tempo com livros."

O rapaz ergueu sua mão, olhando o céu através dos dedos da luva. Sephiroth apenas ouviu... ele gostava de ouvir Genesis falar. Gostava que o ruivo não lhe cobrasse uma resposta, uma opinião, como todos os outros cobravam.

"Um garoto isolado... " Sorriu. "Ainda assim...O ser humano não é uma ilha... não é verdade? O garoto frágil que gosta de poesia chama atenção em uma cidade pequena... e a reação é sempre a mesma."

Sephiroth recordou das primeiras provocações, da maneira inusitada com que o Soldier lidava com elas. Lembrou-se das palavras do rapaz; da reação _previsível _a sua presença_._

"Eu odiava. Você não deve entender... o que é uma cidade pequena. Todos sabem o que você faz, o que deixa de fazer... Todos sabem se você não vai na igreja e por algum motivo... eles sempre se importam. Sempre se interessam. Nunca tem absolutamente nada melhor para fazer do que comentar... apontar..." Genesis tocou a própria orelha. "Toda a cidade ficou sabendo quando eu pus o brinco. Vieram contar para o meu pai, falando que era horrível... coisa de delinqüente."

Sephiroth lembrou-se das palavras que usavam para xingar o Soldier assim que entrou na divisão. _Delinqüente _era um grande eufemismo.

"E o que você fez?"

Genesis alargou o seu sorriso. "Comprei um brinco maior."

Sephiroth balançou a cabeça. Ele não duvidava de que o amigo tivesse feito... não mais. Conhecia-o há tempo suficiente para não duvidar das ousadias do ruivo. Muitas portas arrombadas, muitos amassos e orgasmos silenciosos em locais públicos.

"E Angeal?" Perguntou o General. "Ele também detestava?"

"Angeal..." Genesis suspirou. "Não. Ao menos ele nunca admitiria. Ele era diferente. Nós sempre fomos amigos... mas não sei exatamente por quê. Por inércia, talvez. Meu pai costumava me levar na casa de Gillian quando eu era pequeno... e eu aprendi o caminho. Sempre que eu passava mal Angeal vinha me visitar." O ruivo sorriu. "Nós costumávamos roubar white apples juntos... invadíamos as outras casas. Depois eu ficava lendo enquanto ele ajudava a mãe com a plantação."

O sorriso morreu em seu rosto. "E era irritante! Sempre que éramos pegos apenas Angeal era punido. Nenhum dos fazendeiros ousaria relar um dedo no filho do patrão... Ele nunca revidava. Angeal. Apenas protegia o rosto. Nunca brigava, nem mesmo com os outros garotos... estranho que eles sempre tivessem medo dele..." Genesis olhou para o General, certificando-se de que este não estava enfadado pela história.

"Um dia eu resolvi que não iria mais deixar aquilo acontecer. Eu falei que se eles quisessem puni-lo teriam que me acertar também... e devo admitir que eles ficaram bastante satisfeitos com isso..." Genesis riu. "Foi a primeira vez que Angeal revidou. Nós dois... dois garotos de 12, talvez 13 anos de idade contra 5 fazendeiros irritados e fortes."

Sephiroth imaginou a cena. "O que aconteceu?"

A expressão de Genesis tornou-se pensativa. "Curioso... lembrar disso agora..." Ele umedeceu os lábios, o olhar distante. "Bem, dois deles quebraram a perna. Um terceiro saiu com o nariz pingando sangue... os outros dois desmaiaram. Eu não sei como." Genesis não estava orgulhoso, apenas pensativo. "Foi muito fácil. Na verdade... _Sempre _foi muito fácil. Lutar. Nós percebemos que éramos bons naquilo e começamos a treinar juntos todos os dias depois daquele."

O General compreendeu a parceria. Os dois eram realmente temíveis quando lutavam em conjunto. Sempre o divertiam em uma luta e isso era extremamente raro, para não dizer inédito.

"Eu olho em volta... no exército... na Shinra... nos soldados inimigos. Nenhum deles parece ter tanta facilidade. Nenhum deles é tão rápido ou tão preciso." Genesis abriu um sorriso distante. "É... curioso."

Sephiroth parou. Curioso era conhecer alguém com a mesma dúvida, com a mesma habilidade solitária, subestimada pela aparência. Ele compartilhava das dúvidas de Genesis. Desde pequeno era fácil demais, natural demais se destacar. Como que algo dentro dele assegurasse a velocidade, a certeza, a vitória.

Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas olhando a colina, as nuvens. Angeal se aproximou e Genesis chamou-o para se sentar com eles. O amigo aceitou o convite e comentou sobre as preparações, narrando o último erro astronômico de Heideger. Os 3 riram.

Até mesmo o tempo se abria.

x-x-x-x

"Eles estão em seus dormitórios, senhor."

Angeal não precisava mais chamar ao comandante de senhor, mas ele ainda chamava. Sempre que lhe era lembrado dessa conduta, a resposta do moreno era sempre a mesma: 'Estou ciente disso, senhor.'

"Não, eu temo que não. Lazard já os procurou lá." O comandante ficou encarando o primeira classe. "Tem certeza que não sabe onde eles estão?"

Angeal, que era muito ruim em dissimular comentários, e muito honesto para que duvidassem dessas tentativas, lembrou de algo importante.

"É verdade... eu me esqueci. Genesis e Sephiroth foram investigar uma movimentação suspeita próxima da área de mantimentos." O rapaz respirou fundo. "Assim que eu vê-los avisarei que estão a sua procura."

Logo que o comandante se afastou Angeal respirou fundo. Ele simplesmente detestava fazer aquele papel, mas estava ficando cada vez melhor naquilo. Encontrou com Genesis 45 minutos depois e o Soldier tinha os cabelos úmidos, cheiro de sabonete na pele e um sorriso satisfeito em ter _investigado movimentações suspeitas _com Sephiroth.

O ruivo escutou as suas palavras com calma. Sorriu com a gentileza do amigo e prontamente ignorou o pedido para que ele se cuidasse.

Genesis estava com um ótimo humor.

"Eu já disse que não há problema... nós somos os melhores soldados da Shinra agora. Nós conseguimos, Angeal... você pensou que seria tão fácil?"

Angeal comprimiu o olhar nas costas do ruivo. "Não fale assim, Genesis!"

O rapaz sorriu e tocou o seu ombro. O moreno pôde sentir o cheiro de sabonete, e as palavras lentas, convencendo-o a treinarem um pouco.

"Vou me vingar por essa." Anunciou, bem humorado.

x-x-x-x

"Quando foi a última vez que você tirou férias?"

Sephiroth não respondeu. O General arqueou a sobrancelha levemente e o ruivo demorou a acreditar que aquilo podia ser verdade. O silêncio se manteve e Genesis comprimiu o seu olhar, por fim dando os ombros. Parecia difícil crer, ainda que só por um momento, que o General nunca houvesse tirado férias.

"Mais um motivo... ninguém precisa saber. Peça alguns dias, eu direi que vou visitar meus pais em Banora e Angeal pode tomar conta das coisas no nosso lugar."

Sephiroth analisou a idéia a julgou-a absurda. O conceito de férias parecia estranho para ele. Genesis tinha um lugar aonde voltar, (se assim o desejasse), mas para onde ele iria? O General negou e eles não comentaram mais nada sobre isso durante uma semana.

"Se fosse possível." Disse Sephiroth enquanto descansavam de um treinamento particularmente puxado. "Para onde você gostaria de ir?"

Genesis sorriu durante quase todo o percurso. O Soldier usava óculos escuros e dirigia um carro alugado com documentos falsos. A precaução talvez fosse desnecessária, mas nenhum deles queria arriscar uma interrupção da Shinra.

Cinco dias. Genesis observou o acompanhante assim que saiu do carro. A visão foi curiosa. Era novo ver Sephiroth com qualquer outra roupa que não o sobretudo de couro negro. A cor não havia mudado, mas a camiseta moldava o corpo do General de maneira diferente. Uma calça jeans e óculos escuros. A Masamune fora deixada na Shinra sob a supervisão de Angeal.

Logo que entraram na casa alugada Sephiroth tirou os óculos. O mako se revelou insatisfeito, fitando ao redor como se a sala fosse um ambiente inóspito,

Ainda assim era curioso. A idéia de Genesis não fora particularmente complexa. Os óculos escuros até disfarçavam bem a sua expressão, mas o cabelo branco, se não o fizesse ser reconhecido, ainda chamava bastante atenção. O General suspirou, quase pensando que era uma péssima idéia. Ver Genesis com uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans foi apenas o que conteve o pensamento.

"Aqui estamos." Disse o ruivo, erguendo os braços para guardar a chave. Ao fazê-lo, uma porção considerável de sua barriga ficou visível. "Já está pensando em desistir?"

A resposta veio ansiosa, ainda que parecesse algo diferente com as novas texturas. O roçar de pernas com os jeans era mais eficaz que com o couro, e a falta de cintos era um fator muito agradável para os dois.

Eles não chegaram até o quarto.

Os lábios assaltaram os do ruivo, sedentos. As mãos exploravam os corpos com pressa e se surpreendiam de encontrar tão facilmente a pele por debaixo dos tecidos. Sephiroth encontrou a superfície quente de sua cintura, arranhando levemente e depois empurrando, não tão levemente assim, de encontro a uma estante.

O contato fez alguns objetos caírem no chão. Sephiroth desviou o rosto para observá-los, mas as mãos do ruivo buscaram sua nuca, forçando o rosto contra o seu. Uma das prateleiras era mais larga e Genesis sentou-se nela, incentivado pelas mãos do General, dedos que se afundaram em suas coxas, logo tirando a camiseta do 1ª classe.

Outro objeto foi até o chão. Nenhum dos dois parou para conferir. Os corpos se buscavam com uma pressa estranha, talvez acostumados demais a usar o tempo que tinham para satisfazer seus desejos. Fácil esquecer que teriam 5 dias para tanto.

Sephiroth recebeu um gemido satisfeito em resposta. O toque em sua ereção trouxe um suspiro de prazer dos lábios que percorriam seu pescoço. As mãos do ruivo exploravam seu tronco, procurando e conseguindo um acesso rápido para dentro de suas calças.

Genesis quase se surpreendeu de que não houvessem cintos.

"Você tem...?" Sephiroth não terminou a frase. Genesis sorriu e apontou a mala, então beijou o General longamente.

"Nós vamos passar 5 dias aqui." Ele mordiscou os lábios de Sephiroth. "Você acha que eu viria despreparado?"

O rapaz se aproximou da mala, encontrando o que procurava no bolso de fora. Assim que pôs as mãos no que queria o General voltou a pôr as mãos no Soldado. Avançou, colando seu corpo ao de Genesis e deitou o ruivo (de maneira não muito delicada) no que parecia ser um sofá.

O rapaz não protestou. Um apoio macio era quase um luxo. Suas mãos repuxaram a camiseta do mais velho e assim que conseguiu se livrar desta os braços fortes voltaram a explorar o seu corpo.

Puxando. Exigindo. Sephiroth se livrou daquela calça jeans e Genesis desceu os lábios pelo seu tronco, beijando e mordiscando a pele clara, mais clara que a dele. O General percebeu a intenção dos lábios que traçavam o seu tronco, porém forçou o tronco do ruivo para o sofá.

"Pra que tanta pressa?" Provocou o Soldier. Ele não parecia menos apressado e o General o lembrou disso quando envolveu seu membro, estimulando toda sua extensão. Inseriu o primeiro dedo, pouco gentil. Genesis prendeu a respiração e então soltou-a toda de uma vez quando o toque encontrou um ponto muito agradável. O ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido incontido, sentindo sua ereção latejar de maneira quase dolorida. Agarrou o sofá quando o General estimulou aquele ponto novamente, sua outra mão buscando a cintura do rapaz.

"Pra que tanta pressa?" Respondeu o General, recebendo um olhar desafiado dos olhos azuis. Genesis respondeu mordendo os seus lábios, sugando o lábio inferior de Sephiroth. O ruivo ajeitou o corpo melhor no sofá, erguendo levemente a cintura e alcançou a ereção do General, espalhando o lubrificante muito lentamente.

"Pressa nenhuma..." Rebateu, observando na expressão do General o quanto aquele toque o excitava.

A cena que se seguiu não era particularmente nova para eles. De inédito apenas o local, a falta de câmeras ou soldados. Genesis afundou os dedos no sofá e gemeu alto, sabendo que nada do que fizessem ali seria registrado. Puxou a nuca do General para um beijo molhado, se perguntando se até mesmo ali o outro seria precavido.

Logo não importava mais. Não havia nada discreto na maneira que Sephiroth forçava seus corpos, penetrando o ruivo com força. Ambas as respirações estavam agitadas, um movimento compassado e viciante. O orgasmo lhes veio, quente e intenso, trazendo alguns segundos de prazer bem pouco silenciosos.

Ficaram deitados no sofá por um momento. Genesis sentia a respiração do General em seu pescoço, uma sensação bastante agradável. O ruivo sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seus lábios.

"Não quer conhecer os outros cômodos?" Perguntou.

"Você diz o quarto?" Rebateu o General, fazendo Genesis rir com uma malícia divertida.

"Hm... por que não?"

x-x-x-x

O General percebeu que já era noite pela luminosidade que vinha da janela.

Sephiroth ligou um dos abajures e voltou a largar o tronco na cama. Encarou Genesis com o canto dos olhos. O rapaz estava descansando, seus olhos fechados e sua respiração lenta.

O General sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

"Você sabe cozinhar?" A pergunta do ruivo quase o surpreendeu. Genesis abriu os olhos e bocejou, inclinando o corpo sobre um dos braços. "Sabe?"

"Não."

"Vamos precisar comprar comida em algum lugar... Ou você não está com fome?" Sephiroth não respondeu. Observou Genesis, levemente curioso. "A única coisa que eu sei fazer na cozinha é descascar batatas... não acho que isso vá ajudar em algo."

"Descascar batatas?"

"Sim" Genesis sorriu. "No exército... descasquei bastante batatas lá. Uma maneira do exército comum punir a _`má conduta`_ dos seus soldados... Ou você não leu na minha ficha?" O ruivo debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Sephiroth, beijando os lábios do rapaz lentamente. "Eu sofro de um péssimo comportamento..."

"Ouvi dizer." Completou, segurando a nuca do soldado e beijando-o novamente, impondo seu próprio ritmo dessa vez.

"Eu me pergunto o que escreviam sobre mim..." Genesis se afastou. "Eu posso ver, não? Agora que sou um 1ª classe eu poderia ver... se eu quisesse?"

Sephiroth pensou por um momento. "Creio que sim."

Genesis pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Ficaram calados por alguns minutos, quando o ruivo quebrou o silêncio. "Eu acho curioso como funciona esse tipo de organização... é como se ela fosse fadada a destruir a si mesma." O General observou. "Eu lembro que assim que entramos para o exército... eu e Angeal... queriam me colocar numa posição diferente. Alguma escola de sargentos ou sei lá que idiotice que custaria um valor x do bolso do meu pai para bancar a minha educação... Qualquer estratégia cretina para arrecadar fundos."

"Quando eu neguei o comandante fez de tudo para nos punir. Nós sempre terminávamos a semana descascando batatas ou varrendo o quartel. Sempre fazíamos mais abdominais... era bem ridículo, na verdade..." Sephiroth imaginou. Ele que nunca havia passado pelos métodos normais de treinamento... já havia começado no topo. Curioso pensar o que seria descascar batatas.

"É difícil imaginá-los nessa situação." Admitiu.

"Bem, não durou muito de qualquer forma. Rapidamente nós subimos de cargo... e aqui estamos. Soldiers 1ª classe." O ruivo abriu um sorriso fraco. "Na verdade, sempre foi muito fácil subir."

Sephiroth sentou-se na cama, evocando a memória de onde estariam as suas roupas. Encontrou a boxer no canto da cama e vestiu-a, duvidando que a calça estaria em local tão acessível.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa."

x-x-x-x

Sephiroth acordou em um horário militar.

Difícil dizer se por costume ou por conta do barulho da chuva. Genesis continuava dormindo. O General ficou observando o teto por alguns momentos, o quarto todo muito diferente dos quartos que freqüentava. O cheiro de maresia e o silêncio. Principalmente o silêncio. O som mais alto ali era a respiração do ruivo adormecido e o barulho constante das ondas.

Abriu a porta da varanda, vendo a praia ao longe. Vestia apenas a boxer, mas felizmente seu corpo estava protegido das gotas de chuva. Da tempestade. O vento arrastava as gotas de maneira violenta. Havia cadeiras espalhadas pela areia da praia, galhos e sujeira. O mar estava escuro, revolto, invadindo a praia até tomar quase toda a areia.

Sephiroth observou. O General fora poucas vezes até a praia, todas elas a mando da Shinra. Apenas a idéia louca de Genesis o faria ir até lá. Apenas o ruivo o convenceria a usar óculos escuros e roupas normais. Toda uma situação nova e não menos revolta na mente do General do que aquelas águas.

_Férias. _A própria palavra era uma ofensa. Genesis a utilizava como uma ironia, uma desculpa para passarem alguns dias sozinhos. Ainda assim era novo. Estranho estar em uma casa que não fosse um acampamento militar, atravessar corredores curtos, janelas sem barras e as malas ao pé da mesa.

Voltou para a cama, fechando a porta da varanda e encarando o ruivo. Ainda adormecido. Genesis deveria estar exausto para não acordar com tanto vento, tanto caos fora do quarto.

Fora do quarto.

Sephiroth deitou-se novamente. A temperatura da cama era agradável e ele puxou as cobertas, ainda achando bastante estranho dividi-las. Por mais que estivesse acostumado com o ruivo na sua cama ainda eram suas as cobertas que ele emprestava. Mesmo quando visitava o quarto de Genesis o local era algo definido. Ali, a quem pertenciam as cobertas? Uma pergunta idiota. Sephiroth afastou estes pensamentos tolos e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

O movimento acordou o soldado. Genesis abriu os olhos azuis, mais adormecido do que desperto e perguntou com a voz sonolenta o que estava acontecendo.

"Está chovendo." Anunciou, como se não fosse nada. Na verdade não era. O ruivo respirou fundo e rolou o corpo sobre o seu, tomando os lábios de Sephiroth.

"Você pretendia pegar sol?" A provocação morreu nos lábios sonados, gosto de exaustão e noite mal dormida. Genesis afastou a boca da dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, cansado demais para pensar no que estava fazendo.

Sephiroth observou. Um momento depois e a respiração do ruivo já estava calma novamente, adormecida. Um dos braços do rapaz estava sobre seu abdômen e o contato com o corpo nu do rapaz era agradável como sempre. Ainda mais quente que os lençóis

Sephiroth observou aquela calma como observou o caos da tempestade. A mesma expressão, ou a falta dela, não ousava se surpreender.

Depois de alguns minutos o General voltou a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	6. Chapter 6

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos   
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono   
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII   
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

.

**Versos brancos   
Versos que possuem métrica, mas não utiliz****am rimas.**

.

.

**Capítulo 6**

.

"Vamos dar um mergulho?"

A voz de Genesis ainda estava um pouco adulterada. Um pouco rouca. O General sorriu no escuro. Sephiroth percebeu, desde o primeiro dia, que com a certeza de não estarem sendo escutados o ruivo não continha seus gemidos. Aquilo o agradava bastante, na realidade.

Os dois ainda se recuperavam do último orgasmo. Os corpos permaneciam encostados, uma leve camada de suor cobrindo seu peito, sua testa. Todo o resto agradável demais para que o General se incomodasse. Analisou a proposta do rapaz.

"São 3 da manhã."

"Isso é motivo para nós _não _darmos um mergulho?"

Sephiroth concordou. A noite estava bem tranqüila, todo um dia chuvoso e nublado. Não havia iluminação na praia e os dois largaram a camiseta na areia. Genesis levou também uma garrafa de vinho, a segunda que abria naquele dia, deixando-a junto as roupas.

"Até que a temperatura está boa." Comentou com a água batendo em sua coxa. O mar, ainda que de uma temperatura agradável, estava forte. Mergulharam, mantendo-se numa posição em que ainda desse pé. Sephiroth jogou o cabelo comprido para trás e tentou se acostumar com o movimento suave do mar.

A cor era negra. Era difícil ver alguma coisa, até mesmo Genesis se perdia de vista. A cada mergulho que retornava o General tinha de identificar onde estava, quais ondas se aproximavam e onde estava o ruivo.

"Olhe ali!" Apontou o rapaz, indicando uma ilha ao longe. "Quão distante você acha que ela está?"

Sephiroth pensou por um momento. "Uma ou duas milhas?"

"Acha que consegue nadar até lá?" O General o encarou, levemente surpreso. "Eu só estou perguntando."

"Não seja ridículo."

"Ridículo porque sim ou ridículo porque não?" O brilho nos olhos de Genesis se tornou um pouco perigoso. "Ora vamos, Sephiroth... uma corrida. Por que não? Nós já fizemos coisas piores no treinamento."

O General duvidava. O mar enganava as distâncias e as ondas os cobriam de maneira violenta, sempre arrastando-os de volta e puxando para os extremos da praia. Genesis estava forçando, indo cada vez mais fundo, desafiando-o a segui-lo.

"O que foi? É apenas uma corrida, está com medo?"

"Pare com isso."

O ruivo mergulhou e Sephiroth foi atrás algumas braçadas. Uma onda os encobriu e ele conseguiu alcançar o rapaz, segurando em seu pulso de maneira muito firme.

"Pare com isso, Genesis!"

O ruivo cuspiu água, rindo enquanto o fazia. Um riso perigoso assim como seu olhar. Agarrou o pescoço do General e beijou-o longamente. Sal, perigo e todo o prazer deturpado que o Soldier sentia com aquelas disputas particulares.

"Eu estava brincando..." O rapaz riu e Sephiroth não achou graça nenhum. "Eu estava brincando, Seph."

Beijou-o novamente, as mãos explorando o tronco do General assim que alcançaram novamente o pé no chão. Sephiroth atacou seus lábios, punindo-os da mesma maneira que desejava punir aquelas ações loucas do rapaz. Mordiscando e invadindo aquela boca, ignorando e compartilhando o sal, colando todo seu corpo molhado no de Genesis.

Permaneceram ali por mais alguns minutos. Foi fácil esquecer a ousadia do rapaz, cada vez mais interessantes os toques. A água dava toda uma nova dimensão ao contato, a certeza de que não havia absolutamente nada ou ninguém próximo deles. Nada a ser visto, nada a interromper os beijos além das ondas.

Sentaram um pouco na areia antes de voltar para o apartamento. Genesis abriu o vinho e deu um gole longo, como que a bebida fosse hidratá-lo. Sephiroth aceitou a garrafa, pela segunda vez naquele dia e se convenceu de que o gosto realmente era agradável.

Devolveu-a para o ruivo, observando sua expressão. Genesis fitava o mar, qualquer brilho insano em seus olhos substituído por uma melancolia familiar. Pensativo, o rapaz ignorou a garrafa e observou o mar longamente.

"Isso sempre acontece com você?"

Sephiroth deu mais um gole. "O quê?"

"Não se ferir. Nunca em nenhuma luta. Nem sequer um arranhão... Como pode ser normal?"

O General já ouvira daquelas dúvidas na última missão. O assunto na verdade o constrangia imensamente. Há muito tempo o rapaz se convencera a não pensar sobre o assunto ou as dúvidas acabariam por consumi-lo. Não respondeu.

"Eu não consigo deixar de me perguntar... Desde aquele dia em Banora... Eu, Angeal... e você. Por que é tão fácil?" Genesis afastou aquelas dúvidas com um sorriso frágil, então aceitou a bebida. "Às vezes eu me pergunto..."

Sephiroth observou. Era curioso como a expressão de Genesis sempre se traía. Ou talvez a traição estivesse apenas em seu próprio ponto de vista. O ruivo não temia demonstrar o que sentia; Raiva, tristeza ou simples satisfação. O General conseguia encontrar todas essas expressões na face do soldado, facilmente.

Puxou a nuca de Genesis, surpreendendo o ruivo e mantendo seus rostos muito próximos. Sussurrou. "É porque você tem uma boa retaguarda."

Genesis sorriu com a malícia rara de Sephiroth, devolvendo uma provocação antiga. "Hm... você não deveria ser tão arrogante se quer ser um herói."

"Eu não quero."

O beijo que trocaram foi longo, confortável e substituiu qualquer gosto de dúvida e maresia pelo vinho caro do rapaz.

x-x-x-x

"Eu não tenho nada contra o seu cachorrinho, Angeal. Só estava comentando."

O moreno não acreditou nem um pouco. Desde o primeiro momento ficou óbvio para ele que Genesis não gostava de seu pupilo. "Zack é um bom soldado. Ele está bem empolgado com o treinamento... Creio que consiga virar um Soldier 1ª classe daqui a algum tempo."

Genesis comprimiu os olhos. "Você está dedicando bastante tempo a isso... Espero que esteja ganhando algo em troca."

A malícia constrangeu Angeal. Genesis se desculpou com um sorriso e os dois atravessaram a rua trocando olhares agressivos. O moreno balançou a cabeça e relevou, como sempre.

"E como foi a viagem?"

Algumas garotas apontaram para os dois Soldiers. Elas se aproximaram, o que sempre fazia Angeal engolir muito em seco. Genesis sorriu para seu fã-clube, para as fotos e assinou um autógrafo. Angeal apenas existiu sob os flashs.

"Sentiu saudades das fãs?" Provocou o moreno, fazendo o ruivo rir de maneira sincera.

"Qual o problema? Toda publicidade é boa publicidade."

Os dois se sentaram em um café e pediram uma bebida. Haviam combinado de conversar um pouco, algo que Genesis encarava como um pedido de desculpas por tê-lo deixado sozinho por 5 dias. O irritava um pouco que Angeal estivesse se dando tão bem com o 2ª classe que treinava.

"E como foram as coisas por aqui?"

"Tranqüilas. Até demais, eu diria. É como se estivessem ocupados com algo maior."

"Problemas no acordo com Wutai?"

"Talvez..." Angeal deu um gole longo em sua bebida, uma cerveja negra que às vezes o moreno se dava ao prazer de tomar. "Ah, tem outra coisa. Estão testando uma nova droga. Na realidade é um tratamento diferenciado de Mako... Segundo Hollander não há nenhuma mudança considerável, mas vários 3ª classe passaram mal com a dose."

"Novas drogas? Será que é só nisso que esses cientistas pensam...?"

"Já foi falar com Hollander?" Genesis negou. "Bom, fique de olho... Nunca se sabe o que eles estão tramando."

"Preocupado?" O ruivo sorriu. "Eu não sou mais um garoto doente, sabia?" Genesis deu mais um gole na sua bebida. "Por mais que eu ainda possa dedurá-lo para Gillian se você não se comportar."

Angeal riu. Genesis nunca admitiu em palavras, mas adorava a risada límpida do amigo. Exatamente por ser rara, era extremamente recompensadora, sem qualquer fingimento.

"Eu sei... Ela respondeu a minha carta, disse que vai enviar alguns bolinhos para você. Prometeu trocar a pólvora por canela."

O ruivo sorriu.

"Mas eu estou falando sério, Genesis." As sobrancelhas moreno se contraíram levemente. "Ou você não lembra o que aconteceu da primeira vez que foi exposto ao Mako?"

"Isso foi diferente." Rebateu o soldado. "Aquele cientista era um idiota."

"Bem... Hollander não aparenta ser exatamente um gênio..."

Genesis quase engasgou a bebida. "Espere um pouco... Será que eu estou escutando direito? Não... deve ter algo a mais nessa Malzebier... Você realmente acabou de falar mal de outra pessoa?"

O moreno balançou a cabeça. "Esses cientistas... eu não consigo confiar neles." Desviou os olhos, escondendo-os na sua cerveja. "E de qualquer maneira foi apenas um comentário."

"Sei..." Genesis umedeceu os lábios e pensou sobre as palavras do rapaz. "Mas não se preocupe, Angeal. Foi apenas uma vez. Há dois anos que eu tenho recebido a mesma dose que você e Sephiroth. Se o que os eletrodos falam é verdade, a reação do meu corpo é excelente. Não há nada com que se preocupar."

"Apenas fique de olho, certo? Já me irrita suficiente a idéia de sermos usados como teste para esse tipo de experiência."

"Estava no contrato?" Brincou Genesis. "Eu não li."

Terminaram a bebida. Os dois amigos ficaram conversando por muito tempo, até o sol começar a diminuir no céu. Ambos gostavam daquele tipo de passeio. Por mais que Genesis nunca fosse admitir, precisava ter a companhia do moreno, já estava acostumado demais a ela. Era irritante vê-lo se afastar com seu _cachorrinho_, mas o ruivo tentaria não se importar desde que pudessem escapar daquele caos militarizado por algumas horas.

x-x-x-x

"Como está, Sephiroth?"

A casualidade do comprimento era uma ironia. O General a sentia nos lábios levemente encurvados do ruivo. "Bem."

Genesis se aproximou alguns passos. O corredor que se encontravam era razoavelmente isolado, ainda assim a distância ultrapassou em muito o nível profissional. O ruivo grudou o seu corpo no dele, mantendo o rosto muito próximo.

"Mentiroso."

Roçou os lábios nos do General, afastando em seguida. Sephiroth buscou pela boca do soldado, forçando o corpo para frente e puxando o seu ombro. Ainda assim o contato foi curto. Genesis se soltou e segurou o seu pulso, empurrando o corpo do rapaz para a parede.

"Nós passamos cinco dias juntos, sem absolutamente nada que nos atrapalhasse... E Então voltamos para cá." Uniu os seus lábios, ainda uma provocação no que não permitia que o beijo fosse aprofundado. "Como você pode estar _bem_?"

Sephiroth forçou o corpo para frente, soltou seus pulsos e enganou Genesis, movendo-se rápido demais. O rapaz esperava um contra-ataque pela direita, mas foi pela esquerda que o General virou o ombro do ruivo, forçando-o contra a parede e colando todo seu corpo no mais novo.

Sua resposta veio com os lábios muito próximos do ouvido. O sussurro não existiu, foi trocado pelo toque igualmente suave de seus lábios na nuca do rapaz, arrepiando o Soldado que sempre gostava dessas disputas de poder.

Até demais.

O ruivo conseguiu virar o corpo e forçou para frente, mas o General tornou a pressioná-lo na parede, agora unindo seus troncos. Genesis revidou com um beijo de verdade, invadindo ele mesmo a boca de Sephiroth.

Tiveram de se afastar abruptamente. O som de passos logo tornou-se audível. Os comandantes cumprimentaram os soldados ao passar, e o ruivo não se deu ao trabalho de desencostar da parede para responder ao aceno.

Genesis suspirou.

"Não que eu não tenha sentido falta das missões." Admitiu. "Lar, doce lar..."

Sephiroth não respondeu. Os dois caminharam juntos até o centro de treinamento. Havia um brilho de desafio nos olhos azuis do soldado, sempre precedendo uma tentativa verdadeira de fazê-lo sangrar durante os treinos. Enquanto se arrumava, com os olhos fechados sob a água corrente, Sephiroth lembrava-se do orgulho de Genesis, e do quanto esse o atraía.

O General quase sorriu, ainda que o brilho nos olhos azuis pudesse ser perigoso.

x-x-x-x

Os dois assistiram Genesis entrar no refeitório.

Os passos do ruivo eram largos e desinteressados. Fitou os amigos e veio se juntar a eles, abrindo um sorriso discreto e bem pouco empolgado com a comida que mastigavam.

"O que temos hoje? Sobras de ontem?"

Angeal encarou o seu mau humor. "Por que não foi treinar hoje, Genesis?"

"Eu não estava com vontade." A resposta foi casual e Angeal duvidou dela. Há dois dias que não falava com o ruivo e algo o fazia desconfiar das olheiras. "Fiquei até tarde lendo um livro novo... Não queria acordar cedo hoje."

"Loveless?" Sugeriu Sephiroth, recebendo um olhar provocado.

"Eu leio _outros_ livros, sabia?"

Angeal continuou desconfiando daquela resposta. Havia dois dias que Genesis não o procurava para treinar e isso era curioso. Conhecia-o há tempo suficiente para saber que era melhor não dizer nada no momento.

"Cansados?" Perguntou o ruivo. "Teremos uma simulação de segurança agora à tarde... devem explodir alguma coisa. Depois podemos ir para o centro digital."

"Simulação?" Perguntou Sephiroth. "Não ouvi falar de nada."

"Eles esqueceram de avisar o _General?_" Provocou Genesis, com a voz trêmula. "Deviam estar ocupado demais escrevendo coisas bonitas sobre você no jornal."

O rapaz não respondeu, tampouco compreendeu a reação do ruivo. Trocou um leve olhar com Angeal, tentando descobrir algo na expressão do moreno. "Ninguém acredita nessas besteiras." Afirmou este em sua defesa. "Você sabe muito bem, Genesis."

"É claro que não acreditam..." O rapaz suspirou, então se levantou para pegar um pouco de comida. Seu almoço foi extremamente rápido. Nem 15 minutos se passaram e os 3 foram convocados com urgência para a sala de Lazard. Havia uma suspeita de invasão e logo o alarme foi soado em todas as divisões.

Aquela operação movimentou toda a força dos Soldiers e metade do contingente dos troopers. 700 soldados vestidos, armados e em posição de batalha.

Quatro horas depois ficou confirmado que a operação fora um exercício. Três comandantes foram condecorados pela prontidão e 697 soldados engoliram a raiva.

Na realidade, 696.

"Como você sabia?" Perguntou Angeal no vestuário.

"Hollander me contou... Eu não sei como esses cientistas descobrem esse tipo de coisa, mas ele deu a entender que iria acontecer."

"Por que perde seu tempo falando com ele?" Rebateu o moreno. Havia algo em Hollander que o irritava terrivelmente. Genesis deu os ombros.

Sephiroth já os esperava no centro de treinamentos digitais. Selecionaram um local comum, o cenário do deserto. Angeal, que operava os controles, perguntou se gostariam que simulasse inimigos. Monstros comuns daquele cenário.

"Para que perder tempo com monstros?" Disse Genesis, pegando sua Rapier. Cruzou o olhar com Sephiroth por um longo momento. "Vamos ver se é verdade que você não se fere..."

O General comprimiu os olhos verdes e aparou o golpe sem dificuldades. Quando Angeal apareceu a Masamune dançou na frente de seus olhos. Genesis aplicou um golpe circular e o baque das espadas produziu um som alto, quase tirando faíscas do contato das lâminas.

"Não esperaram por mim?" Angeal balançou a cabeça, esperou uma brecha e atacou também.

O treinamento durou aproximadamente uma hora. Depois de uma primeira luta resolveram mudar o cenário e alternaram situações de risco. Durante todo o tempo Genesis encarava Sephiroth com o canto dos olhos, verificando pontuações.

"T-rex, Angeal..." Anunciou o ruivo antes de sair do centro, ainda reclamando da escolha dos rapazes por inimigos simulados. "Que graça tem brincar com T-rex?"

O rapaz acenou e partiu na frente, retirando-se para seu quarto. O moreno balançou a cabeça e terminou de desligar o sistema de simulação da empresa. Sephiroth ficou observando as costas do ruivo e se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com o rapaz naquela semana.

"Genesis parece decidido a ganhar de você em uma luta." Comentou Angeal, prevendo a pergunta.

Sephiroth comprimiu as sobrancelhas. Desde o primeiro treinamento aquela intenção havia ficado óbvia...

"Existe algum jeito de fazê-lo mudar de idéia?"

Angeal analisou a pergunta. Antes ele ficava extremamente constrangido com qualquer palavra trocada com Sephiroth a respeito de Genesis. Deu os ombros. Dois anos e meio depois era difícil se importar.

"Bem... eu venho tentando há 20 anos." Admitiu. "Então não."

Sephiroth voltou o olhar para a porta, suficientemente convencido. Angeal apenas pegou a sua Buster Sword e colocou-a nas costas, cuidadosamente. "Venha," Convidou. "Vamos tomar alguma coisa."

x-x-x-x

Angeal nunca se orgulhou de estar certo.

Havia poucas coisas que o rapaz realmente se orgulhava; alguns valores. O moreno sempre se constrangia com elogios, com câmeras e autógrafos. Sentia verdadeiro temor de suas fãs e tinha de se esforçar para não ser rude toda vez que estas lhe abordavam.

O rapaz nunca se orgulhou, mas gostava de poder confiar nos seus instintos.

Angeal sentiu que havia algo errado com Genesis. A suspeita foi confirmada duas semanas depois. Durante esse período o amigo esteve muito estranho. O rapaz falava pouco com ele, absolutamente nada com Sephiroth e sempre que possível provocava o General.

O ruivo havia há pouco voltado de uma missão com Hollander. Fora com o cientista até um reator que apresentava mau-funcionamento. Na Shinra, mau-funcionamento sempre significava algo muito, muito ruim e que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com problemas técnicos. Queria perguntar para Genesis a natureza desses "defeitos de funcionamento", portanto bateu várias vezes na porta do colega.

"Você está aí, Genesis?" Insistiu.

Estava quase desistindo quando ouviu um barulho dentro do quarto. Uma senha foi digitada após um pedido para ele esperasse e o amigo abriu a porta.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou. "Um soldado não pode mais dormir em paz?"

Dificilmente... Angeal via as olheiras, toda a palidez no rosto do rapaz. Genesis usava uma roupa toda branca, e se apoiou na porta com um bocejo forçado.

"Eu posso entrar?"

O ruivo o encarou. A seriedade na voz de Angeal nunca era dissimulada. Genesis percebeu imediatamente que não seria fácil dissuadi-lo. Terminou por dar os ombros.

Angeal se surpreendeu ao entrar no quarto. "O que é isso, Genesis?" O moreno se aproximou de um dos livros deixados no chão. Pelo visto não era poesia o que estava roubando o sono do rapaz. "Onde conseguiu esses relatórios?"

"É incrível o número de informações que você pode encontrar nos sistemas da Shinra..." Genesis se aproximou e puxou os papéis da mão do rapaz. Esse era um tratado sobre a utilização do Mako e os níveis de intoxicação conhecidos.

"Genesis, o que está acontecendo?"

O ruivo não respondeu. Ajuntou dois ou três relatórios que estavam espalhados pelo chão e colocou-os em sua escrivaninha. Angeal reparou que espalhado sobre os lençóis bagunçados de sua cama havia 4 _matérias_, esferas de cores diferentes.

"O que aconteceu na sua missão?"

"Nada." Genesis fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Não aconteceu absolutamente nada por 36 horas seguidas, Angeal e eu estou exausto. Foi só isso." O ruivo se aproximou e forçou um sorriso no rosto pálido. "Me deixe para que eu possa dormir um pouco... quando eu acordar irei te procurar, ai nós podemos conversar."

"Tem certeza?" Genesis não respondeu, apenas manteve o sorriso. Angeal olhou em torno mais uma vez, fitando toda a bagunça confidencial e depois o amigo. Acabou concordando. "Tente dormir... Eu venho bater na sua porta amanhã cedo."

"Não tão cedo, eu espero."

Angeal assentiu e saiu do quarto, porém a cena não deixou a sua mente. Havia pelo menos 15 relatórios no quarto de Genesis. De onde eles haviam saído? Soldiers 1ª classe tem permissão de acessar documentos confidenciais, mas a consulta é sempre monitorada e justificada com estudos de caso. Dois daqueles documentos tinham um selo de top secret... o moreno não conseguia deixar de pensar que Hollander tinha algo a ver com isso.

Na manhã seguinte encontrou Sephiroth no café da manhã. Os dois comeram em silêncio e o General convidou-o a treinar um pouco, algo bastante raro. No meio do caminho Angeal respirou fundo e parou.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com Genesis?"

Sephiroth encarou-o por um momento. "Não que eu saiba."

Angeal respirou ainda mais fundo e tornou a fitar o rapaz. Não o General, mas o rapaz que tinha em sua frente, um que talvez pudesse responder àquela pergunta. "Eu não gostaria..." Disse com sinceridade. "Mas eu vou ter que perguntar novamente."

Agora Sephiroth observou-o mais longamente. Ele compreendeu a pergunta, perfeitamente. Angeal queria saber se havia acontecido algo entre os dois. Irônico pensar que ele gostaria da mesma resposta. Há duas semanas Genesis evitava cruzar com ele nos corredores e há mais do que isso não se encontravam nas madrugadas.

"Eu não sei." Admitiu. "Pretendia te perguntar."

Angeal aceitou aquela resposta. Não havia porque Sephiroth mentir e o moreno já havia reparado na expressão do General com as recentes ações do ruivo.

Decidiu que iria pressionar Genesis. Era óbvio que o rapaz estava escondendo algo dos dois. O moreno estava obstinado a interrogar o ruivo; ele o arrancaria daquele quarto e o forçaria a contar todos os motivos por trás de suas atitudes.

Estava planejando cada detalhe daquela conversa mentalmente, prevendo as evasivas do amigo quando este se aproximou. Genesis sorriu e cumprimentou-os como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Que missão horrível." Comentou levianamente. "Se tivesse que passar mais algum dia com aquele idiota do Hollander acho que eu enlouqueceria."

Genesis perguntou sobre as coisas na Shinra, comentou da missão brevemente e até mesmo convidou-os a caminhar por Midgar. O rapaz havia perdido as olheiras e a palidez, o que dissuadiu a certeza de Angeal. _Talvez _ele estivesse exagerando. _Talvez _tenha apenas sido uma missão desgastante.

Isso ele descobriria, de um jeito ou de outro.

x-x-x-x

"_**Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the waterís surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest."**_

_Sephiroth defendeu o primeiro golpe, sentindo a adrenalina percorrer cada centímetro de seu corpo. O encontro das espadas causou faíscas por conta da magia de Genesis e até mesmo a respiração do soldado era quente em seu rosto._

_Quente e perigosa._

_Genesis queria lutar sozinho com ele. Vencer sozinho. O General sabia que aquele era um desejo verdadeiro, mas estava se divertindo demais com a luta para pensar em conseqüências. Defendia e revidava, avançando com o contato das lâminas. Cada baque jogava Genesis para trás, e o ruivo revidava ainda mais rapidamente._

_A magia também era quente e fogo cercou a visão do General._

"_**Tão convencido… mas por quanto tempo?"**_

_O desejo de superá-lo o excitava, toda a batalha fazia a adrenalina cegá-lo. Indiferente se os golpes atingiam o centro de treinamento, se aquele não era realmente o canhão de Junon. _

_A realidade simulada seria a dele._

"_**Você vai destruir a nós três!"**_

_Sephiroth ignorou a intensidade dos golpes. Seus olhos não largavam os do soldado e os movimentos se completando circularmente, cada golpe revidado fazendo o sangue correr mais rápido dentro de seu corpo._

_O General estava se divertindo demais para perceber quando os golpes se tornaram obcecados._

"_**Fora do meu caminho!"**_

_Os olhos verdes se comprimiram com a interferência de Angeal. A fala de Genesis quase o surpreendeu, tratando o amigo como a um obstáculo. A Buster Sword defendia sua Masamune e o valor daquela ação o acordou para a loucura que estavam cometendo._

_Então a magia, o fire partindo a lâmina e o gemido rouco e inesperado na voz do soldado._

"_**Apenas um arranhão."**_

_Apenas um arranhão._

"_**Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return"**_

Sephiroth se lembrava da luta na enfermaria. Claro que era apenas um raspão em seu braço, esse também era o comentário oficial. Genesis estava apenas adormecido para exames. Como a concentração de Mako em seus corpos era grande qualquer ação deveria ser monitorada.

Rotina. Pura rotina.

Havia uma máscara na frente de seus lábios. Oxigênio e outras substâncias sendo absorvidas pelo corpo adormecido do ruivo. O sobretudo de couro vermelho estava pendurado junto com sua armadura. Até mesmo o brinco fora retirado. O peito nu do rapaz estava coberto de eletrodos e havia apenas um pequeno curativo sobre o ombro esquerdo.

Sephiroth odiou aquilo. Mais que tudo. Mais do que conseguiria explicar para si mesmo. Ver o ruivo naquela posição, principalmente com uma máscara de oxigênio sobre os lábios, o fez sentir um incômodo inédito. Os olhos do General se contraíram com a imagem. Cada respiração que ele soltou era dificultada pela raiva que sentia com a inconseqüência de Genesis.

Sephiroth odiou aquela visão, e compreendeu aquele ódio tão pouco quanto compreendia o próprio Soldier.

Genesis o provocava abertamente desde seu primeiro dia na Shinra. Todos os momentos de cumplicidade eram cheios de desafios pessoais, brincadeiras de poder que freqüentemente acabavam em sexo.

Ele não se incomodava.

Apenas nos momentos, não raros, em que Genesis o tratava como um verdadeiro rival. Nesses dias até mesmo os beijos se tornavam mais ácidos e qualquer palavra dita pelo ruivo era uma provocação verdadeira.

Depois Genesis o procurava durante a madrugada e beijava seus lábios lentamente. Ele trazia algo alcoólico para dividirem e esquecia de heróis e manchetes por toda uma madrugada.

Sephiroth entendia que aquilo era algo cíclico, mas não entendia Genesis de maneira alguma. Tudo o que jamais entendeu era que em algumas coisas os dois eram iguais. O General também nunca sentiu medo da morte. Morrer nunca foi uma opção para ele.

Exatamente por isso aquela imagem o incomodava tanto.

Suas mãos se pressionaram com muita força. Queria punir Genesis por não ser fiel a suas palavras. Não era ele que dizia não se ferir? Então por que estava ali, numa maca, como se pudesse sofrer e morrer como qualquer soldado comum?

Sephiroth respirou fundo e conteve a raiva. Genesis deveria ser fiel a suas palavras. Ele nunca deveria se ferir, tampouco questionar. As máscaras, os médicos e seus relatórios... o General os detestava como nunca detestou algo em toda sua vida.

Conteve a raiva. Conteve o olhar. Era apenas uma observação de rotina. O Soldier não deveria receber visitas e o General tinha coisas a fazer na divisão de treinamento.

Sephiroth se aproximou da cama e deixou um presente que só seria visto na manhã seguinte. O Soldier não agradeceria, mas esse conhecimento não o impediu de apoiar na cabeceira a edição surrada de Loveless.

x-x-x-x

Não havia som algum no laboratório.

Até mesmo a luz do local era reduzida, uma coloração esverdeada e morta, pouco agressiva a experimentos delicados. Genesis pôde escutar perfeitamente seus batimentos se acelerando, o contato de suas unhas com a superfície da mesa. Cada veia se dilatando de raiva e desespero.

"Você precisa dessa injeção ou seu corpo irá se deteriorar."

Genesis não respondeu. Conteve o ódio com um suspiro, admitindo sem muita dificuldade que a fala do cientista era verdadeira. A cada manhã ele podia sentir o ferimento se alastrando. A dor no ombro o consumia, deteriorava.

"O que você faria para consegui-la?"

Hollander se aproximou. A expressão cabisbaixa de Genesis ocultou o asco que sentiu ao ver o cientista se aproximar. Ocultou o asco pelo sorriso, pela mão apoiada em seu ombro com o convite.

"Você espera que eu venda meu corpo para você? Mas que patético..." O ruivo agarrou a mão que o tocava pelo pulso e encarou Hollander com ódio, sempre um brilho perigoso nos olhos azuis. "Eu tenho tido parceiros melhores ultimamente."

Hollander se afastou rapidamente, amparando a mão que o Soldier havia apertado. Então riu. Genesis não soube dizer se ele o fez por entender a natureza do comentário, ou se pela satisfação natural que tem os cientistas com seus conhecimentos obscuros.

"O seu corpo já é meu."

Não havia malícia alguma no comentário. Genesis encarou o cientista longamente e ergueu-se da cadeira. O ombro ardeu quando ele avançou rapidamente, empurrando Hollander para a parede e segurando-o pela garganta.

O cientista agarrou o braço do Soldier e Genesis apertou sua garganta até o calafrio de horror que percorria seu corpo desaparecer. O ar que saiu de seus lábios foi pesado e a frase de Hollander o invadiu com uma lógica cruel.

Percebeu que mataria o cientista se não se controlasse. Diminuiu a força apenas o suficiente para que o outro respirasse. Apenas o suficiente. O olhar ainda cheio de ódio, um vislumbre de loucura nos olhos azuis.

_O seu corpo já é meu._

Genesis não conseguia esquecer dos relatórios. Ignorou a dor no ombro, pressionando a gola do cientista, praticamente erguendo-o do chão. Parte da resposta ela já sabia, apenas precisava ouvir da boca de outra pessoa.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

x-x-x-x

_Genesis tirou os óculos escuros._

_O fim de tarde permanecia perigosamente nublado. Os dois soldados caminharam um pouco pela beira da praia, alcançando um píer que se encontrava vazio em função do tempo._

_Sephiroth não se arriscou. A dupla atraiu alguns olhares vindo dos carros, mas nenhum sinal claro de reconhecimento. Arrumou os óculos no rosto, sem nem mesmo tomar consciência daquela ação. As lentes espelhadas na frente dos olhos não o ocultavam, muito menos a camiseta branca._

_Genesis se aproximou do mar. O ruivo vestia um casaco largo de um tecido próprio para chuva. A cor azul escura contrastava com os olhos e estes se tornavam mais cinzentos sob aquela iluminação._

_Encarou o acompanhante. Havia alguns minutos que não falavam nada, caminhando pela praia no penúltimo dia de estadia. Penúltimo dia de férias. Mais dois dias de comida comprada na rua, louças mal lavadas e uma familiaridade extremamente confortável._

_Muito bem aproveitada._

_O ruivo se aproximou de Sephiroth e tirou os óculos do mais velho, fazendo-o quase se surpreender com a real claridade do local. Curioso como as lentes o enganavam naquele pôr-do-sol. Tão cinza quanto, mas a luminosidade natural da praia era interessante, até prateada._

"_Apenas pessoas estranhas viriam à praia com esse tempo." Tranqüilizou-o Genesis. _

_Sephiroth não discutiu, encarou o oceano, as ondas calmas e completamente sem cor, refletindo o céu cinzento. O vento que cortava seus rostos era frio, mas confortável. Ainda mais agradável se pensasse no apartamento alugado, no calor dos lençóis e na falta de câmeras._

"_Acho que sim."_

_Permaneceram em silêncio. Genesis sentou-se em um dos tocos de madeira do píer e Sephiroth agradeceu mentalmente que o ruivo não recitasse nada. O oceano era poesia suficiente._

_Por algum motivo a imagem ficou em sua mente. Sephiroth permaneceu de pé ouvindo as ondas, sentindo as primeiras e finíssimas gotas de chuva caírem nos seus braços. Encarou Genesis, encontrando alguns respingos em sua jaqueta, no cabelo ruivo._

_Estranhamente confortável, a imagem._

_O General lembrou-se dela perfeitamente. Lembrou-se dos lábios ressecados, da temperatura amena do ar. A qualquer momento podia evocar a cor morta do oceano e o odor inevitável de maresia._

_Sephiroth se lembrou de como as nuvens de chuva o cercavam, cada vez mais escuras no céu._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	7. Chapter 7

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos    
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono    
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII    
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

.

**Versos brancos:   Versos que possuem métrica, mas não utiliza****m rimas.**

.

.

**Capítulo 7**

.

Fincou a espada no chão.

O ar que partiu de seus lábios foi uma lufada quente e dolorosa. Genesis a sentia, cada músculo de seu corpo pulsando naquele mesmo ritmo.

A dor não era insuportável. Um soldado era treinado para resistir à dor, mas a dor constante o estava consumindo. Podia sentir a degradação, a fraqueza se espalhando pelo seu corpo.

"_Cada músculo do meu corpo... cada maldita célula...!"_

Lentamente corrompidos.

Genesis cobriu o ferimento no ombro esquerdo. Difícil ignorar. Até mesmo a respiração estava pesada, o corpo cansado mesmo tendo treinado por tão pouco tempo.

"_Droga..."_

A porta do centro de treinamento se abriu. Genesis estranhou a interrupção, lembrando-se perfeitamente de tê-la trancado. Logo ficou claro porque ela se abria. Apenas um Soldier 1a classe poderia fazê-lo, de qualquer modo.

"_Sephiroth..."_

Há uma semana não o via. Havia ignorado a visita do General em seu quarto, ignorado as ligações. Impossível ignorar para sempre. Genesis arrumou a postura e arrancou a Rapier do chão com firmeza.

"Tseng me informou que estaria aqui."

Genesis não respondeu, apenas controlou. A visão de Sephiroth, sempre tão altivo, o fez sentir um ódio inexplicável pelo soldado perfeito.

"Não me parece boa idéia que volte a treinar tão cedo."

A raiva escapou em um vislumbre, brilho perigoso nos olhos azuis. Genesis desviou-os para sua Rapier.

"Você está bem?"

"_Se eu estou bem???"_

O ruivo respirou fundo. Seu rosto não estava ruborizado, apesar das poucas gotas de suor denunciarem que esteve treinando. Sephiroth percebeu o quanto elas reforçavam a recente palidez de seu rosto.

"Eu me sinto... humano, talvez. A dor não é de todo desagradável."

Os olhos verdes se comprimiram. Sephiroth não entendia, irritado pela completa falta de informação.

"O que está acontecendo, Genesis?"

O General estava tentando entender. Genesis estava distante dele e de Angeal, muito estranho desde quando voltou daquela missão com Hollander. Até mesmo o moreno se mostrara preocupado, dando a entender que conversaria com o rapaz.

Então tudo melhorou. Genesis voltou a procurá-lo, voltou a caminhar com eles e a recitar as detestáveis linhas de Loveless em seu ouvido. Tudo voltou ao normal até o dia do treinamento em que o ruivo se feriu.

Sephiroth mal conseguia acreditar. Ele e Angeal se perguntavam como a situação evoluiu de um arranhão, de um acidente tolo, para uma semana de tratamentos intensivos na ala médica.

"E você me pergunta o que aconteceu...?" Genesis se aproximou vários passos. O Soldado ruivo parecia bem, não fosse um desafio estranho na voz calma. "Realmente quer saber?"

Sephiroth não respondeu. "Desde pequeno... Desde sempre... Eu nunca perdi uma luta. Nunca me machuquei, nunca temi pela minha vida." O rapaz umedeceu os lábios. Sephiroth reparou que estes estavam rachados. "Por quanto tempo você consegue ignorar os fatos?"

A fala era uma ameaça. "Não é engraçado? Eu pensei que estivesse seguro da verdade aqui, com você... com o grande herói Sephiroth... Mas eu sempre desejei saber..."

Genesis riu, apoiando a Rapier em seu ombro esquerdo. "_Quando os deuses querem nos punir... eles obedecem a nossas preces_... Conhece o ditado?"

"Eu não acredito em deus algum. Você sabe disso."

Genesis encarou-o. O silêncio foi mantido duramente e Sephiroth queria repetir a pergunta.

"O que nós somos, além de Soldiers?" As palavras de Genesis se tornaram ironicamente calmas. Sephiroth podia vê-las queimarem dentro de seus olhos. "O que determina quem é um herói? Todos têm o direito de sonhar?"

"Alguma poesia nova?"

"Não... apenas uma improvisação."

Genesis se aproximou. A lentidão dos passos era uma tortura. O que ele deveria responder? Como sempre os passos de Genesis o levaram para muito perto. O soldado ignorou as câmeras e tocou no rosto do General, roçando a ponta dos dedos pela face e pelos lábios do rapaz.

"Toda poesia é uma mentira..." Sussurrou. "Assim como todo... _herói_ deve fingir que sente dó dos colegas feridos, não é verdade?"

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram levemente. A provocação ardeu no orgulho do General, nas perguntas silenciosas e no desejo estranho de dizer que se importava. A raiva excedeu à preocupação e Sephiroth agarrou o pulso do soldado.

Genesis esperava a ação, experiente em irritar até o contato da pele. O conhecimento não o impediu de se afastar, recuando com uma velocidade que lhe rendeu uma pontada de dor no ombro ferido.

"O que está acontecendo, Genesis?!"

O ruivo não respondeu. Genesis seguiu para a porta sem olhar para trás, ignorando a dor no ombro. Ignorou também uma outra vontade e se odiou por perceber que ela era praticamente tão forte quanto seu orgulho. Apertou os olhos azuis com muita força em seu rosto, tão forte quanto se pudesse feri-los.

Sephiroth não compreendia. O que Genesis esperava dele? O que sentia por ele? O ódio sempre esteve lá, presente nos olhos azuis? O General queria dizer algo, mas as palavras eram encurraladas, incapazes de ganharem vida. Apenas nos olhos verdes elas existiam.

Sephiroth assistiu o ruivo se afastar com passos largos e orgulhosos.

x-x-x-x

Os cacos lhe encararam em resposta.

Dezenas de versões de si mesmo. Dezenas de olhos azuis, insatisfeitos com o que viam. Genesis sentou-se em sua cama. O PHS tremeu novamente em cima da escrivaninha, anunciava a chegada da 5a ou 6a mensagem de Angeal. O ruivo havia parado de contá-las.

Não que ele não quisesse falar com o amigo. A solidão era amarga, quase tanto quanto os pensamentos. Queria sair daquele quarto, encontrar Angeal e compartilhar suas dúvidas com o rapaz, mas não o faria.

"_Orgulho ou consideração...? Que piada... Eu prefiro morrer a ver a preocupação no rosto de Angeal."_

Genesis pegou alguns cacos do chão. Sentia uma estranha vontade de apertar os dedos ao redor deles e ver o sangue escorrer pelo seu punho. Um masoquismo tolo. Tudo o que o impedia de fazê-lo era a noção de ridículo, e o resto de orgulho por trás das olheiras.

"O que vocês estão olhando?" Perguntou aos cacos.

Genesis também não procuraria Sephiroth. Não visitaria o quarto do General. Genesis mataria o desejo dentro dele e se não conseguisse, - e ah, ele não conseguia-, o Soldier socaria alguma coisa até a dor afastar as lembranças.

Caminhou um pouco pelo quarto, um pensamento em especial mordiscando cada parte de seu corpo. Pegou a edição de Loveless em cima da escrivaninha, a mesma que o General havia deixado com ele no hospital.

"E agora eu assisto, de camarote, à destruição de meu próprio corpo... É assim que deve terminar?"

Largou os cacos, preferindo se dedicar a um tipo mais refinado de autodestruição.

"Temo que esse é um final que eu não posso aceitar."

Genesis buscou sua Rapier, decidido a trinar seu corpo doente até cansá-lo. Havia pego gosto por se esforçar até a dor do ombro fazê-lo a se agachar. Aquele dia não foi diferente. Genesis fez questão de consultar a agenda no PHS e viu que um treinamento obrigatório estava agendado para os 1a classe. Ajeitou o sobretudo de couro sobre os ombros e dirigiu-se para um dos centros, certo de que não encontraria Angeal ou Sephiroth pelo caminho.

O ruivo caminhava em silêncio, como um fantasma. Desde as palavras com Hollander Genesis caminhava assim. Ele não queria ser reconhecido. Não queria ser parabenizado ou temido. Abriu a porta do centro em completa discrição.

Infelizmente este não estava vazio.

"....E Sullivan? Como podem esquecer dele...? Vocês não se recordam como ele se feriu em Taipei?"

Três vozes distintas conversavam no centro de treinamento. Genesis não ligaria se não se tratassem de sussurros rancorosos.

"Por incompetência daquele gordo do Heidegger... Nunca vou me esquecer... O comandante ordenando que a gente avançasse... Como eu gostaria de alguns momento a sós com aquele filho da puta..."

Genesis se aproximou silenciosamente. Havia 3 soldados reunidos, sussurrando algumas verdades sobre a Shinra. Um deles era um 2a classe que Genesis não conhecia e os outros dois eram 3as que ele às vezes cruzava no corredor.

"Eles pensam que nós somos o que?" Questionou um terceiro. "Escravos?!

Nesse momento um deles viu Genesis. Ele alertou os outros, engolindo muito em seco. Prontamente os 3 se viraram para um dos Generais e fizeram um cumprimento militar, sem fitá-lo nos olhos.

O Soldier se aproximou.

"O que foi? Têm medo de falar mal da Shinra na minha frente?"

Genesis ficou ofendido. Ele sentia tanta raiva da companhia que não sabia como contê-la. Pensar que se negavam a falar mal da Shinra por conta de seu cargo era algo que o irritava verdadeiramente.

"Sinto muito, senhor."

A resposta foi polida e tensa. O 3a classe ainda não conseguia olhar em seus olhos e apenas então Genesis percebeu; Não era por temerem sua reação que estes se calavam, mas sim porque não conseguiam falar diretamente com ele. O herói da guerra de Wutai lhes fitava nos olhos e estes não ousavam.

"_Da mesma maneira que olhavam para Sephiroth_ _quando eu cheguei aqui..."_

Um pensamento estranho. Inédito. Genesis pegou sua Rapier e os três se afastaram, cedendo o lugar imediatamente. O ruivo encarou-os e virou para o 3a classe que se pronunciou. "Qual o seu nome, garoto?"

Apesar do status o Soldier parecia novo, ainda mais do que ele quando se juntou à divisão. Seu cabelo era negro e muito liso, caindo sobre seu rosto. "Yori Minami, senhor."

"Soldier há muito tempo?"

"Não, senhor."

Genesis fitou o rapaz nos olhos. Os outros dois não ousavam falar, apenas escutavam, como que aguardando ordens. O ruivo umedeceu os lábios. "Por que se juntou aos Soldier?"

A resposta tardou a vir. Yori engoliu em seco e ousou fitá-lo nos olhos enquanto respondia. "Para ser como o senhor."

Genesis compreendeu a hesitação. O moreno logo desviou os olhos, incomodado com a revelação, quase ruborizando. O ruivo não conseguia esquecer... seu primeiro dia na divisão...

"Me diga uma coisa, Yori... você sabe por que _eu_ me juntei aos Soldier?"

O rapaz se sentiu mais confortável ante seu olhar. "Para ser como Sephiroth."

Na verdade era.

"Soldiers... os heróis da Shinra." Genesis fechou os olhos e deu alguns passos, apertando fortemente a bainha da espada. "Quantos outros rapazes não terão se juntado a companhia por causa de nosso exemplo? A tropa de elite da empresa... _heróis_ da SHinra... O que essa empresa já fez por nós? Além de..."

Uma pontada de dor no ombro o fez calar o depoimento. A própria palavra _soldier _lhe trazia um asco absurdo, fazendo seu sangue ferver. Genesis cerrou os dentes, contendo a dor. Capturou o olhar preocupado de Yori e se conteve em nome dele.

"Se você pudesse escolher dois amigos pelo qual morreria... Quais seriam?"

A pergunta surpreendeu o rapaz. O moreno prendeu o ar longamente, então confirmou as suspeitas de Genesis. O 1a classe apenas sorriu quando o garoto apontou os colegas, timidamente.

"Peguem suas armas."

Os três se entreolharam. As palavras não foram ameaçadoras, foram quase gentis. Genesis segurou sua Rapier e ordenou que os três o atacassem de uma vez, tentando feri-lo.

A resposta ainda demorou um momento. Os três se aproximaram, um pouco confusos com o que deveriam fazer. "Vamos... O que estão esperando? Uma ordem? Eu não sou Heidegger, caso não tenham percebido."

Os três sorriram, então atacaram. Genesis achou fácil desviar dos golpes, tendo de defender apenas o golpe circular de Yori. Saltou e revidou rapidamente, lançando um 2a classe loiro para longe. Rebateu o golpe do moreno e não se virou quando o terceiro rapaz o atacou por trás.

Genesis aparou o golpe com o cano da espada e segurou bem firme no pulso do mais velho entre os 3. "Se quer atacar por trás não abra tanto sua guarda."

O rapaz concordou e afastou-se do superior, ainda sentindo o formigar de seus dedos no contato com o pulso. Yori o atacou de cima e Genesis desviou facilmente, parando sua Rapier muito próxima do pescoço do 3a classe. Se quisesse, Genesis poderia tê-lo arrancado. O moreno engoliu muito em seco.

"Não ataque de cima com uma arma tão pesada. Ou você nunca vai conseguir se recuperar a tempo do próximo golpe."

O rapaz assentiu. O treinamento seguiu dessa maneira por bastante tempo. Genesis sempre corrigia a postura dos 3 rapazes. Estes pareciam acostumados a treinar entre si e o fizeram esquecer seu inferno celular durante quase uma hora.

"Vocês são maravilhosos soldados."Anunciou no final da sessão, amparando disfarçadamente o ombro. "A Shinra não merece seus heróis."

x-x-x-x

Genesis não disse nada.

O General quase se surpreendeu de vê-lo parado à sua porta. O ruivo apenas o encarou, os olhos azuis perguntando se poderiam entrar. Sephiroth abriu a porta, observando de soslaio o Soldier que o procurava depois de tantos dias.

"Você estava dormindo?"

"Não."

O ruivo tirou o sobretudo de couro. Ele usava uma camiseta por baixo, não a usual regata. Retirou também todas as partes complicadas da própria armadura.

Sephiroth quis perguntar. Juntou as palavras dentro dos lábios, desencontradas e fracas.

"Você está bem?"

Genesis apenas sorriu antes de se aproximar. Tinha de olhar para cima para rivalizar a altura do General, porém os olhos azuis nunca se incomodaram. Olhando de baixo a expressão do ruivo tornava-se ainda mais provocativa.

Uniu seus lábios, respondendo de outra maneira à pergunta. Sephiroth não entendia. Genesis o ignorava há semanas, sempre cercado de 2as e 3as classes, tratando a ele e a Angeal como se fossem completos estranhos.

O beijo, porém, era familiar. Sephiroth pressionou os lábios do soldado com firmeza, agarrando a nuca do ruivo com uma delicadeza estranha. Parecia difícil acreditar naquela ação. Sentia que a qualquer momento Genesis o atacaria ou provocaria.

Os beijos diziam o contrário. O ruivo conseguiu tirar o seu sobretudo de couro e os olhares se encontraram de novo.

"Nunca estive melhor"

Sephiroth agarrou a nuca do ruivo, agora com força, trazendo o rosto do rapaz para um beijo violento. Desceu o toque e uniu todo o corpo do soldado ao seu, possessivamente. Genesis não se incomodou. Pelo contrário. O ruivo passou a explorar o pescoço do General, beijando e mordiscando a pele quente. Seus dedos tentavam abrir a armadura de Sephiroth e este o ajudou, lembrando-o do som que as ombreiras faziam quando alcançavam o chão.

Quando forçou o corpo do soldado contra seu guarda-roupa Sephiroth esqueceu de algumas perguntas. As semanas faziam sua vontade queimar mais forte e Genesis sempre sabia como tornar as coisas mais rápidas quando assim queria. O General forçou sua coxa sobre o membro do ruivo, gostando de sentir o corpo menor se contrair com aquele estímulo.

O encontrão trouxe uma pontada de dor no ombro de Genesis, expulsando o ar de dentro de seu peito. Agarrou mais forte no braço do mais velho, sempre excitado de sentir os braços fortes de Sephiroth disputando o controle em um de seus jogos.

"O que você quer, Genesis?"

Sephiroth percebeu a dor naquele gemido roubado. Na realidade, este fez Sephiroth sentir uma urgência que ele não havia compreendido de todo até aquele momento.

Agarrou o pulso do rapaz e pressionou insensível, querendo sentir a pele do ruivo. Difícil explicar, sequer entender como se sentia com a distância de Genesis. Observou o rosto bonito do soldado, os olhos azuis brilhando a mesma malícia, uma familiaridade que mesmo então parecia que ia durar para sempre.

"O que você acha que eu quero?"

Genesis beijou-o novamente, contendo um gemido no meio dos beijos. Este escapou quando os lábios tomaram seu pescoço, o joelho de Sephiroth roçando habilidosamente, tornando a calça de couro bastante desconfortável para o poeta.

Um calafrio se espalhou pelo corpo do General. Sephiroth queria punir os lábios por fugirem dos seus por tanto tempo. O rapaz percebeu que não se importava com a natureza dos gemidos. Não queria se importar. Por um instante o rapaz olhou bem no rosto mais magro de Genesis, procurando o prazer e a dor no meio das atitudes incoerentes.

"O que foi?" Provocou Genesis. O silêncio era doloroso para ele, por um motivo ou dois. "Viu um fantasma?"

Os olhos verdes se comprimiram, ainda assim Sephiroth não teve tempo para respostas. A boca de Genesis atacou a sua, todo o corpo do rapaz se juntando ao seu, o toque buscando pelo membro do General, pelos botões de sua calça.

Os passos se direcionaram para a cama. Alguns cintos e zíperes resolvidos no meio do caminho. A cada beijo, mordiscado e saudoso, Sephiroth procurava a pele por debaixo da camiseta negra e Genesis o impedia de alcançá-la.

"Não tire."

"Por quê não?"

Genesis não respondeu. Sephiroth já estava impaciente demais, sem vontade alguma de esperar a boa vontade do soldado. Empurrou o corpo de Genesis para cama e calou o leve gemido de dor com um beijo sedento. Tentou uma última vez se livrar da camiseta, mas Genesis o impediu. O azul brilhou mais ameaçador e Sephiroth estava excitado demais para desejar a discussão.

Livraram-se de armaduras e calças, cintos e qualquer outra peça de roupa que não a camiseta. Ainda assim Sephiroth ergueu-a para passar a língua pelo abdômen do soldado, tentando não pensar no quão mais magro estava o seu ruivo. Tentava não compreender a respiração presa toda vez que roçava em seu ombro, ignorando olheiras e incômodos.

Se Genesis queria daquele jeito; desesperado e insensível, Sephiroth não questionaria.

O ruivo cobriu os seus lábios e inverteu as posições, apoiando os joelhos um de cada lado de seu corpo. Genesis inclinou seu tronco para tomar os lábios do rapaz e gemeu quando Sephiroth envolveu seu membro. Arqueou o tronco para trás e buscou uma das gavetas, o olhar brilhando a mesma malícia. Por um momento sentiu-se absolutamente confortável, como se toda a situação, seu próprio corpo e mente, uma vez mais, estivessem sob seu controle.

"Sentiu minha falta, Sephiroth? Eu certamente senti a sua..."

O general apenas observou. As idéias perigosas de Genesis sempre o excitavam. Mesmo naquela situação, depois de tanto desespero, ele ainda se pegava observando, quase surpreendido pela malícia do ruivo. Este espalhou lentamente o lubrificante, estimulando cada centímetro de sua ereção, fazendo Sephiroth conter a respiração com o toque. O General umedeceu os próprios lábios, observando o rapaz menear o quadril levemente contra seu sexo, impacientando-o ainda mais. A imagem sempre fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido, inevitavelmente, quando percebia quão longe o ruivo estava disposto a ir.

Genesis gemeu alto. Até mesmo Sephiroth, extremamente silencioso, deixou o prazer escapar de seus lábios. O calor ao redor de seu sexo era insuportável, deliciosamente apertado por conta das semanas. Uma sensação maravilhosa e não compartilhada pelo soldado. Genesis teve de morder os próprios lábios para não gritar. Moveu-se muito devagar para cima, seu corpo tornando a envolver o sexo do General, lenta e dolorosamente.

Os dedos de Sephiroth se agarraram nos lençóis, a outra mão buscando a coxa de Genesis, forçando o corpo do rapaz. O ruivo deveria estar completamente louco para agir daquele maneira, mas Sephiroth perderia igualmente a razão se o interrompesse. Seu corpo queimava uma urgência tão intensa que nada mais existiu além do rapaz magro, movendo-se sobre si como se a dor e a devassidão o excitasse tanto quanto os movimentos contra seu sexo.

Genesis gemeu ainda mais alto, comprimindo os ombros quando o General passou a estimulá-lo. A mão do ruivo cobriu a dele, exigindo um ritmo intenso, meneando seu corpo a cada investida. Sephiroth assistiu ao prazer distorcido do rapaz, à dor que o fazia gemer ainda mais alto.

Se era assim que Genesis queria, o General não iria protestar.

Sephiroth empurrou o ombro do ruivo contra o batente da cama, puxando Genesis para seu colo com um movimento brusco. Empurrou ainda mais o ombro do soldado, encostando-o ao batente e penetrando-o com força, tomando cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Genesis agarrou no estrado, gemendo cada vez mais alto. Uma de suas mãos procurou a própria ereção, os olhos se fechando, cerrando a dor e o desejo. Sephiroth não se importou. Investiu mais algumas vezes, sem saber se era mais forte o desejo ou a raiva. Além do prazer absurdo que sentia, era como se cada assalto pudesse punir o soldado pela ausência, por sofrer sozinho. Cada investida, forte e constante, cada gemido que roubava dos lábios do ruivo. Cada gota de suor, ou onda de prazer era para o General não somente fruto de seu desejo, mas também da sua completa incapacidade de dizer como detestava a distância do soldado.

Os dedos de Genesis se agarraram com força em seu braço, machucaram sua pele. Sephiroth não se importou. Investia com força, sem se atentar para a natureza dos gemidos. Dor e prazer; Desde que fosse ele que a causar aquelas sensações em Genesis... Desde que fossem estes os jogos que jogavam... Assim que deveria ser.

O prazer lhe veio tão intenso quanto os movimentos. Sephiroth jogou seu tronco para frente, agarrando as costas do ruivo e unindo cada centímetro de seus corpos. Em seu orgasmo havia apenas os corpos suados encostados um ao outro, a sensação maravilhosa ecoando pelo seu corpo, ondas bem pouco culpadas pelo próprio prazer.

Genesis ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Sephiroth não se afastou, porém se surpreendeu ao ver que o ruivo havia alcançado o ápice antes dele. O rapaz estava completamente exausto. Ele se agarrava no General com a mesma força que este se agarrava nele e apenas as respirações ecoavam pelo quarto. Densas, ritmadas e palpáveis.

Sephiroth até tentou se afastar para dar algum espaço para o ruivo, porém este o impediu. Genesis abriu os olhos e apertou os dedos ao redor de seu braço.

"Não..."

O sussurro foi seguido de um beijo lento, exausto depois de tamanha loucura. Genesis apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro depois do beijo, permanecendo daquele jeito por vários segundos.

Sephiroth não disse nada. Apenas observou, procurando algo mais no rosto do soldado. Procurava motivos, tudo o que assombrou o ruivo nessas semanas caóticas. As perguntas morreram em sua garganta, e os lábios secos pelo esforço não conseguiram dizer o quanto ele realmente se importava.

Genesis afastou seu rosto e segurou o queixo de Sephiroth, roçando os dedos delicadamente pelo seu rosto.

"_Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end." _Genesis suspirou, então beijou-o lentamente. "_The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely"_

Os olhos azuis encontraram os seus, uma profundidade nas esferas que Sephiroth não compreendia de todo.

"A próxima é a ultima parte, Sephiroth... Você está ansioso para saber o final?" Ele não respondeu. O toque formigava em seu rosto. "Hm... Eu também."

O General correspondeu ao beijo, sentindo nos lábios secos do soldado bem mais que poesia. A doença e a loucura tingiam o gosto do ruivo, e Sephiroth queria perguntar, descobrir o que exatamente aquele Soldier inconseqüente sentia por ele.

Na manhã seguinte Genesis não estava mais lá.

x-x-x-x

"Nós também não queremos assumir que há um traidor, mas parece a única resposta plausível."

Lazard retirou os óculos e limpou as lentes. Angeal e Sephiroth estavam de pé, Scarlett tinha as pernas cruzadas sensualmente e Hollander sentava-se com as costas recurvadas durante a reunião.

"Vazaram informações sobre as cópias. O departamento de pesquisa confirmou isso essa manhã. Eu não consigo imaginar como esta invasão possa ser cometida sem apoio interno."

Sephiroth e Angeal se entreolharam. O General havia comentado com Angeal que vira Genesis, citara as palavras estranhas, algumas ações enlouquecidas. O moreno também relatava uma impressão semelhante. Os dois estavam preocupados, mas preferiam aguardar que o soldado se recuperasse do ferimento antes de o pressionarem.

A informação trouxe uma leve suspeita entre eles. Partiram em silêncio da reunião, mas nenhum dos dois teve coragem de começar o assunto. Faltavam palavras entre eles. Genesis sempre fora responsável por elas, por trazer espontaneidade ao trio. Sem o ruivo sobrava entre os dois apenas o respeito e um silêncio confortável.

Sephiroth resolveu caminhar por Midgar, algo extremamente raro. O dia estava tranqüilo na empresa e as ruas estavam vazias por conta do tempo. As nuvens de chuva se reuniam no céu, o que o recordou daquele penúltimo dia na praia. Estranho pensar naquilo. Estranho se importar. Sephiroth buscava as palavras nas nuvens, nas lembranças e encontrava apenas a reação enlouquecida do soldado.

De volta à Shinra tudo estava calmo. O acordo de Wutai estava para ser assinado naquela tarde o que tornava as expectativas administrativas tensas. Os soldados, por outro lado, jogavam cartas e trocavam banalidade. Sephiroth atravessou por um grupo de troopers e entreouviu um assunto curioso.

"Eu sempre achei que poesia era coisa de bichinha, mas até que essa peça não é de todo mal..."

O General esboçou um sorriso extremamente discreto. Certamente o comentário seria evitado se Genesis estivesse presente.

"É, eu até gostei do final... ficou bem bacana, não acha?"

"Sei não..." apontou um moreno. "Todos esses finais de Loveless ficam meio forçados... essas batalhas grandiosas. Acho que eu até gosto que não tenha final."

Sephiroth parou de caminhar. A lembrança o atingiu em cheio. Genesis já havia comentado com ele tantas vezes... como podia ter esquecido? O General se virou para o trio de soldados. "Do que vocês estão falando?"

Os três se calaram, trocando olhares confusos. Um deles arriscou um cumprimento. "Desculpe, senhor?"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Repetiu Sephiroth. Em sua mente a lembrança retornava com perfeição, mas ele ainda precisava ouvi-la da boca de outra pessoa.

"É uma peça, senhor... Loveless... Nós.."

O final. O final inventado, inexistente. O autor morrera antes de completá-la, sem instruir a ninguém o que pretendia. Sem anotações ou roteiros. Sephiroth prendeu a respiração.

"**A próxima é a ultima parte, Sephiroth... Você está ansioso para saber o final?" **

Ele não se surpreendeu com o alarme. As luzes de todos os corredores se tornaram vermelhas e piscavam anunciando uma invasão. Os três soldados se perguntavam se era um treinamento e o PHS anunciou uma nova mensagem.

Sephiroth não se surpreendeu.

O final... Ele deveria saber que Genesis o escreveria. De uma maneira ou de outra. Dentre tudo o que estava escondido nos olhos azuis... o ruivo não aceitaria a loucura passivamente. Genesis iria até o final.

Mais que qualquer outro, Sephiroth deveria saber disso.

Prendeu a respiração e correu para a ala Norte. Era lá que estavam as pesquisas com Mako, sobre clonagem e envenenamento. Tudo fez sentido; a obsessão de Genesis e a presença nojenta de Hollander. Lembrou-se de Angeal, de sua suspeita e dos relatórios que o moreno contou encontrar no quarto do ruivo.

Ao chegar na entrada do laboratório foi recebido por três corpos.

Os 3 Soldiers haviam sido cortados por uma espada. Sephiroth olhou em volta e escutou tiros. Percorreu um segundo corredor e viu no final dele um inimigo completamente trajado de negro. Uma máscara na frente de seu rosto ocultava sua expressão, mas Sephiroth reconheceu o sangue em suas vestes.

O General atacou. A espada do inimigo bloqueou a Masamune, porém o tronco do assassino não era a mira de Sephiroth. Se afastou um passo, atacando de raspão a máscara negra.

O soldado tropeçou alguns passos. A máscara se partiu e o sangue escorreu da sobrancelha machucada, escorreu pelo cabelo ruivo, muito próximo do olho azul. Escorreu até o canto dos lábios macios e o General prendeu a respiração.

"O quê...?"

Passos foram ouvidos atrás dele. Uma divisão de Soldiers comandada por Angeal. O moreno hesitou por quase um minuto inteiro. Seus olhos iam dos Soldiers mortos até a face lívida de Genesis. Ele encarava Sephiroth como se pudesse encontrar uma resposta na imagem do General.

Esse não respondeu, tampouco aguardou. A Masamune foi revidada fracamente e Sephiroth fincou-a na barriga do ruivo, impiedosamente. O soldado largou a espada quando o sangue lhe subiu até a garganta e o General segurou o corpo antes que esse caísse no chão.

"SEPHIROTH!" Angeal se aproximou dele com os olhos arregalados, completo horror em sua voz. "O que está fazendo??? Você está louco???"

Sephiroth o encarou com fúria e então rasgou a parte de cima da roupa do ruivo, revelando em seu ombro uma pele livre de imperfeições.

O moreno engoliu em seco. Muito em seco. Tentou controlar a respiração antes de se aproximar, convencendo a si mesmo que o rosto idêntico realmente não era o do amigo.

"Uma cópia..."

Sephiroth largou o corpo do clone e o alarme foi interrompido. Os outros Soldiers pediram por ordens, mas nenhum dos dois generais se pronunciou. Uma gota de sangue escorreu da ferida do soldado morto, escorreu por todo o caminho de seu rosto até o chão.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita entre os dois.

**x-x-x-x**

**O próximo é o último! Espero que estejam gostando.**


	8. Epílogo

**Títulos**: Versos Brancos    
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono    
**Série**: Final Fantasy VII    
**Resumo**: Havia poucas regras nos anos de convivência, mas para Sephiroth e Genesis elas eram suficientes. (SephxGen. Lemon.)

.

**Versos brancos:   Versos que possuem métrica, mas não uti****lizam rimas.**

.

.

**Epílogo**

.

Meses.

Não era a primeira vez que Sephiroth via a face de Genesis refletida na lâmina avermelhada da Rapier. A imagem sempre o agradou durante os treinamentos, agora ardia tê-la apontada para sua face.

Os olhares se cruzaram. A ordem a Zack foi dita com o azul em foco e os passos do moreno se afastaram para perseguir Hollander. O silêncio pareceu durar para sempre.

Meses.

Os versos ardiam.

Por um longo momento nada foi dito. Sephiroth observou o soldado, quase surpreso por não haver nenhuma mudança perceptível. Genesis parecia saudável, tão são quanto nos dias que vivenciaram juntos. Este detalhe tornaria tudo mais difícil.

_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_  
Three friends go into battle  
One is capture, One flies away  
The one who`s left becomes a hero  
if we were to enact it  
Would I be the one to play the hero  
Or would you?_

A pergunta foi verdadeira. Sephiroth não sabia dizer se os últimos versos pertenciam à poesia ou se faziam parte do lirismo enlouquecido de Genesis.

"Esse papel é todo seu."

Genesis havia abaixado sua Rapier e lhe dava as costas, absolutamente certo de que o General não atacaria. Ele não estava enganado. Sephiroth tinha algo a dizer, há meses entalado em sua garganta.

"Realmente... A sua glória deveria ter sido minha."

Finalmente ver Genesis fazia as palavras se tornarem ainda mais tímidas, mais insignificantes. Apenas o ruivo buscava pelas palavras, recitando seu ódio com a mesma entonação que recitou as linhas de Loveless.

"Quão egoísta."

"Antes, talvez..."

Genesis se virou para trás subitamente. A asa acompanhou o movimento teatral, da mesma maneira que o fez na entrada dramática do ruivo. "Agora o que eu mais desejo é o presente da deusa!"

Não disseram nada por alguns instantes. Sephiroth via na expressão de Genesis uma excitação curiosa, como se o soldado há muito esperasse por aquele encontro. Como se este não lhe fosse nem um pouco doloroso.

"E você, Sephiroth, o que você quer?" O ruivo se aproximou alguns passos. "O que você _realmente _quer?"

"Pare com essa loucura, Genesis."

"Loucura?" Sephiroth viu o mesmo brilho no rosto do rapaz, o desafio. Este foi inesperadamente contido pela melancolia. "Soldiers são monstros. Essa é a verdade. Mas ainda assim... Eu gostaria de ser o melhor deles. O melhor monstro... Que desprezível."

Sephiroth se aproximou alguns passos, incentivado pela declaração do soldado. A reação, porém, foi imediata. Genesis ergueu os olhos, o azul desafiando a iniciativa do General quando apontou novamente a Rapier.

"Defenda-se, Sephiroth!"

O general cerrou os dentes. Genesis aguardou um momento e a Masamune foi desembainhada a tempo de receber o impacto. O golpe mantinha a mesma vivacidade e a espada brilhou de um vermelho intenso, aumentado pela matéria de fogo.

Sephiroth quase se surpreendeu de que a força do rapaz permanecesse igual. Pensou que encontraria Genesis fraco, talvez arrependido. A expressão no rosto do soldado fazia parecer que absolutamente nada havia mudado durante aqueles meses.

_O que você realmente quer, Sephiroth?_

Rebateu um firaga, insensível ao que a magia destruía. Desejou queimar a todos aqueles relatórios, todas as informações que enlouqueceram Genesis ao ponto de trair a Shinra.

A Masamune girou muito próxima da face ruiva, cansado de somente rebater ataques. Uma onda de adrenalina percorreu o corpo do General, saudoso das tardes no canhão de Junon, dos treinamentos seguidos de sexo. Conteve a excitação rapidamente.

"Eu não quero lutar com você."

O ruivo sorriu. Era a primeira expressão autentica, a primeira que realmente o lembrava do rapaz. De tudo o que tinham juntos aqueles momentos eram os mais memoráveis para o General, as lutas insensatas. Genesis nunca se preocupou se ele, ou se qualquer outra pessoa, desejavam ou não a batalha. O ruivo atacou como se estivesse determinado a manchar a Rapier com sangue.

A Masamune conteve a ofensiva. Apesar da intensidade do golpe aquele era Genesis. O rapaz estava agindo como sempre, impulsivo e brutal. Apenas Sephiroth se sentia diferente, contendo os golpes sem compreender ao todo porquê.

"My friend, the fates are cruel..." Genesis soltou um ataque circular, interrompendo a própria voz. "There are no dreams, no honor remains" As espadas se encontraram novamente, a força tornando os versos pausados e intensos. "The Arrow... has left... the bow of the goddess."

Sephiroth calou as palavras do ruivo com um golpe definitivo. Genesis o defendeu, mas mesmo assim seu corpo foi arremessado contra uma parede. Suas costas se chocaram com o concreto e a Rapier caiu de sua mão. O momento, porém, foi inexistente. O soldado começou a invocar uma magia de fogo, sentindo a energia arder em sua palma.

O golpe nunca existiu. O General avançou, esperando contê-lo antes que fosse finalizado. Ao seu redor, porém, tudo o que explodiu foi a risada seca do ruivo.

"Mas q_ue péssimo monstro eu sou..."_

Sephiroth abaixou a Masamune e seu olhar se comprimiu com a imagem. Genesis agora amparava o próprio ombro e continha a risada. Sem a insanidade teatral do soldado sobrava apenas uma melancolia frustrada. O azul se fixou no chão por alguns instantes, controlando a própria respiração. Sephiroth nunca desejou mais forte que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram no passado.

Mais que as palavras as ações tomaram conta de si. O rapaz se debruçou sobre Genesis, atacando os lábios do ruivo. As atitudes do amigo até então o fizeram pensar que seria rechaçado. O General quase se surpreendeu ao ver que o beijo foi correspondido, uma carícia quente e breve.

"Você se sente culpado, Sephiroth?" Perguntou com os lábios muito próximos dos dele. "Você se culpou pelo meu ferimento?"

Não havia tristeza naquela voz, esta estava toda nos olhares. Junto das palavras apenas a mesma malícia estranha das últimas semanas de Junon.

"O final... Você não me contou."

"Você realmente quer saber?" Genesis abriu um sorriso maldoso. "O final... o final de um monstro? O final de um vilão?" Sua voz se tornava mais explosiva a cada palavra. "Você quer que eu crie versos pra ele???!"

O rapaz evocou toda a energia do fire, iluminando-os com a luz vermelha da magia. Apesar da intenção, Sephiroth foi mais rápido. O General prendeu o braço do rapaz na parede, calando-o com outro beijo, muito menos gentil. Todo seu corpo pressionou o do ruivo, prensando-o completamente na parede.

Sephiroth se sentiu confortável naquela posição. Era estranho procurar o que dizer, inadequado. Preferia agir daquela maneira, beijando os lábios com força, imobilizando as ações do soldado. Apenas naquele momento percebeu inteiramente como havia sentido falta das brigas por poder, dos amassos em lugares inadequados. O General colocou uma de suas coxas entre as pernas de Genesis, sua mão livre buscando uma brecha nos tecidos enquanto sentia-o responder mais avidamente ao beijo.

Genesis não parecia menos saudoso daqueles jogos. Como sempre o ruivo não se deixou dominar facilmente. O rapaz arranhou a nuca de Sephiroth, passando a mão por todo seu tronco como se o corpo do General fosse seu. As carícias tornaram-se absolutamente familiares, até o sobretudo vermelho cair no chão.

Sephiroth parou por um instante, levemente surpreso com a imagem. Antes Genesis escondia o ombro, envergonhado da degradação, agora isso não era mais necessário. Por todo o braço do rapaz era possível enxergá-la, a pele esbranquiçada e quebradiça.

"Gostou da visão?"

Genesis usou daquele momento de distração para se afastar. O orgulho ardeu mais forte, confundindo a expressão no rosto do General como repulsa. Vê-lo preocupado seria mais absurdo.

"Você não se sente enojado?" Provocou. "De ter feito sexo com um monstro?"

Sephiroth não disse nada, apenas encarou o ruivo se distanciar, os passos duros e decididos alcançaram sua Rapier.

"Você ainda deseja lutar comigo?"

Genesis fechou os olhos. A resposta tardou alguns momentos para vir, palavras lentas e baixas. Quase inseguras. "Eu não seguirei as ordens de Holllander para sempre. Ele é um tolo. Eu o farei entender que não pode me passar ordens...logo." Houve uma pausa. "Quando isso acontecer eu não terei mais tempo até a degradação se espalhar..."

Sephiroth não disse nada. Tentou se aproximar novamente, mas o ruivo se voltou para ele com o olhar tomado pela tristeza. Curioso que esta o tornasse tão atraente quando a malícia. "Respondendo a sua pergunta... Não há nada que eu deseje mais do que lutar com você." O olhar se manteve por um instante longo, então se perdeu. "...mas não hoje."

Genesis se aproximou de um dos experimentos falidos. Diferente do que Sephiroth imaginava, o rapaz viu no seu reflexo sem o sobretudo algo ainda mais terrível. "Eu costumava me orgulhar do meu corpo... veja o que eu me tornei... Eu que nunca encontrei quem conseguisse me ferir. Huh.. quão irônico é descobrir que o verdadeiro inimigo estava nas minhas próprias células."

"Eu vim para levá-lo de volta. Se pretende deixar Hollander por que não faz isso agora?"

"_O grande herói da Shinra, voltando para casa com o traidor arrependido?"_

O pensamento lhe trouxe outro sorriso autêntico. Estava de costas para o General, sorrindo da maneira que os vilões sorriem quando flertam com a loucura. Genesis se aproximou com passos largos, a mão bem firme na empunhadura da espada.

"Me levar de volta? Para onde? Para os monstros que me criaram?" Genesis cerrou os dentes fortemente. "Me responda o seguinte... Soldier 1a classe... se você tivesse na sua frente um traidor, um homem que causou centenas de mortes por motivos egoístas... que vendeu segredos da Shinra e não sente nem um pingo de remorso." Genesis se aproximou mais e agarrou no sobretudo do General com ambas as mãos. "O que você faria?"

Sephiroth não disse nada, apenas rebateu o azul. Genesis o julgou impassível, incapaz de perceber todo o incômodo que suas palavras traziam a face do General. "Responda! O que _eu _faria, Sephiroth? O que Angeal ou qualquer outros de nós seria instruído a fazer?"

Mesmo com aquela pressão a resposta lhe foi negada. A face de Genesis estava muito próxima da sua, a ameaça clara nos olhos azuis. A tensão se manteve por um minuto inteiro, até o vilão abrir um sorriso suave.

"If this world seeks my destruction..." O ruivo aproximou os lábios para sussurrar. "...It goes with me"

Sephiroth não se importou. O sussurro lhe causou um calafrio por dois motivos absolutamente distintos. Beijou-o como se pudesse calar aquela insanidade para sempre, roubando junto com o oxigênio todas as idéias revolucionárias. Afundou os dedos na pele machucada, querendo tirar dela todo o caos e a dor. O General queria arrancar de dentro de si cada incômodo, cada célula e lembrança que de fato _se importava _com a insanidade de Genesis.

Forçou novamente o corpo do soldado para a parede, escorrendo com o ruivo para o chão. Seus dedos se fechavam na gola do rapaz, puxando o corpo do ruivo contra si. Genesis, antes tão intenso, usou da delicadeza com extrema malícia. O toque foi absolutamente suave sobre a face do General. Intocável por suas palavras, Genesis segurou com ambas as mãos o rosto do herói. Com a respiração agitada, obcecada com sua própria angustia, o ruivo foi insensível às palavras que sussurrou.

"Soldiers são monstros, Sephiroth...  
E você é o mais perfeito de todos nós."

O toque desceu para seus lábios, apenas a ponta dos dedos, como se quisessem ter certeza de que as palavras penetrassem a pele fina. As bocas se encontraram novamente e os beijos, apesar de saudosos, eram diferentes. Sephiroth sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo, por dois motivos igualmente intensos.

Sozinhos pela última vez, o General tomou aquela boca com fúria. A imagem o acompanharia para sempre, - uma gota de sangue brotando nos lábios macios. Naquele momento seu rosto não demonstrou, mas os últimos versos nunca seriam esquecidos. Se lembraria deles em Nibelheim e diante da verdade sobre seu próprio nascimento daria razão à poesia caótica de Genesis Rhapsodos. Ainda mais intensamente que as lembranças, seriam os versos brancos que acompanhariam a loucura de Sephiroth.

Até o fim.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: Pois o final definitivo todos conhecem, não? O Genesis ignora o Sephiroth buscando 'sua própria salvação' e esse faz o mesmo assim que descobre sobre Jenova. Dois amantes egoístas e maravilhosos na cama. No último parágrafo o título se justifica, mas essa fic não tinha como intenção trazer um único argumento. Os reais 'Versos Brancos' buscados aqui são os primeiros parágrafos de cada cena, uma poesia cotidiana, regada a sexo, sangue e gayness.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Escreverei mais sobre esse casal, porém o que eu realmente imagino do relacionamento deles está aqui. As próximas serão menos densas e one-shots (yay!).**

**Beijos,**

**Ryeko**


End file.
